


Passeport, s'il vous plaît....

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beck est un enfoiré, Beck has a soft side, Cabbage Patch Kids, Death, F/M, Fainting, Fever, First Kiss, Fun, Heroism, Je me trouve méchante avec ces personnages, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker (mentionné), Probably a lot of plot holes, Ravencroft, Redemption, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark (mentionné), Torture psychologique, Undisclosed desires (MUSE) vibes, adorable original female character, bocal, ce n'est pas de ma faute, donc parfois il est plus gentil, dos-nu, dramaaaaaaa, dramatic Beck, fête foraine, il est instable, mais je suis une petite chose romantique, mais qu'est-ce que je m'amuse, naive mais adorable, narcissic Beck, pouvoirs de glace, père violent, references, réconfort, those beautiful b&w dramatic zooms, traumatisme d'enfance, y a beaucoup de drones
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Jeune héroine sans grande confiance en toi, tu acceptes de prêter main-forte à un mystérieux héros venu défendre ta Terre contre des forces de la Nature dévastatrices. Il est impressionnant, gentil, séduisant, et tu ne demandes qu'à faire tes preuves.Mais certains mensonges se cachent derrière un écran de fumée, tout comme certains plans ne prévoient pas que l'on puisse tomber amoureux.Nous savons tous qui est Quentin Beck mais que se passe t-il quand il te rencontre toi au lieu de Peter Parker ?





	1. Le Mexique s'effrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passeport, please...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781863) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 

> Remplace Y/N (Your/Name) par ton nom et le tour est joué ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Mexico #EarthElemental #ledébutd'unduo

Distraitement, tu écoutes une énième fois le débrief tandis que le jet se pose sur le sol sec et craquelé sous un soleil de plomb. Trop distraitement au goût de Nick Fury qui te gratifie d'un sévère coup d'oeil avant de se lever pour sortir, enveloppé dans son grand manteau noir bien qu'il fasse 40° à l'ombre. Ta mutation te permet heureusement ne pas trop souffrir de la météo et c'est tant mieux car tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes capacités. Un colosse de terre et de sable, rien que ça ? On est loin des petits délits de ton patelin natal. Mais quelque part, c'est excitant, surtout que toute l'affaire est loin d'être ordinaire. Tout en t'assurant que tes bottes sont opérationnelles, tu suis Fury et Maria Hill dans le village mexicain, cherchant des yeux le fameux héros que tu viens épauler. De lui, tu n'as entraperçu qu'une image floue à la télévision mais ça a suffi à éveiller ta curiosité.

Les habitants sont en pleine évacuation mais beaucoup sont encore chez eux, à rassembler leurs affaires. Beaucoup trop. En même temps, tu les comprends, les alentours sont extrêmement calmes, qui pourrait croire qu'une catastrophe risque à tout moment de s'abattre dans cette partie reculée du Mexique ? Une vieille femme te dépasse, pliée sous le poids de ses biens, étonnamment calme malgré l'alerte au séisme qui a été lancée. Tu espères être aussi sereine à son âge mais pour le moment, tous tes sens sont en alerte. Une vibration vient de traverser le village, légère mais cependant assez forte pour faire rouler quelques cailloux. Maria Hill t'adresse un signe de tête : ça commence.

Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien ne se passe et tu te sens ridicule, tendue comme un arc dans ton super costume. Puis brusquement, la terre se fissure sous tes pieds et l'horizon explose dans un nuage de poussière qui reste en suspension, formant un corps massif au visage cruel. Car oui, cette masse rocheuse a bien un visage et c'est probablement ce qui te tétanise une fraction de seconde. Le colosse se soulève, renversant les habitations qu'il incorpore à son anatomie de gravats et de terre. À quelques mètres de toi, Fury et Hill tentent de tirer sur la créature, sans grand succès. Le choc fait place à la détermination et tu sens le bout de tes doigts refroidir, la glace crépitant presque le long de tes phalanges. Voyons ce que ce monstre a dans le ventre.

Le sol instable se dérobant sous tes pieds, tu prends de la hauteur grâce à tes bottes, remerciant mentalement les équipes du SHIELD de les avoir améliorées. Le monstre ne te prête aucune attention, pousse un rugissement avant d'abattre son poing sur un bâtiment, heureusement vide. Tu profites de cette ouverture pour tirer à pleine puissance sur son épaule, espérant que ton froid s'infiltre entre les pierres pour le détruire. L'articulation du géant se fige, signe que ton idée n'est pas si mauvaise mais avant que tu puisses la faire voler en éclats, des hurlements paniqués résonnent dans le chaos. Tu aperçois des gens éviter de justesse une pluie de gravats, tentant de fuir ce qui devait être leur maison. Sans attendre, tu fonces pour les aider, repoussant les roches avec des projectiles de glace, aussi vite que tu peux. La terre continue de trembler furieusement tandis que la créature de cauchemar grossit et poursuit sa destruction. Tu encourages le groupe à avancer plus vite, soutiens un blessé pour l'aider à atteindre une zone plus sûre. Mais tout autour de vous est en ruines et évoluer dans ce terrain accidenté s'avère presque impossible. Faisant face à la créature, tu prends une grande inspiration et essaie d'ériger un mur, une protection solide. Droite et l'air aussi calme que possible, tu te prépares à protéger ceux que tu peux avec toutes tes forces.

Un éclair vert transperce soudain le nuage de poussière ambiant, suivi d'un autre qui atteint le monstre en pleine tête. L'allié dont Fury t'a parlé arrive à point nommé, volant au milieu d'un nuage émeraude. Il paraît bien petit face à l'entité déchainée mais tu te sens tout de suite rassurée. Lui va réussir à arrêter cette destruction. Du moins, tu l'espères. Un éclat de soleil brille sur son étrange casque tandis qu'il vole autour du monstre en le mitraillant. Un de ses rayons atteint l'épaule de pierre qui se désagrège, la même que tu avais réussi à geler. L'espoir revient et tu quittes les civils pour aller prêter main-forte au héros, non sans t'être assurée que ton mur de glace les protège bien.

Celui dont tu as malencontreusement oublié le pseudonyme essaie d'obliger la créature à s'éloigner du village en ruines, le frappant de tous côtés pour le déstabiliser. Hélas, le colosse ne se laisse pas faire et assène un violent coup de poing qui envoie voltiger le héros à plusieurs mètres. Hors de question que cela offre du répit à ce monstre, tu fonces sur lui pour l'immobiliser de ton mieux, visant ses jambes, ses bras, toutes les zones que tu peux atteindre avec ton propre rayon. La poussière en suspension ne rend pas la tâche facile, tu n'y vois rien et il te faut éviter les restes de maisons qui encombrent le chemin. Mais tes attaques ne sont pas infructueuses, le géant semble peiner, pas assez pour crier victoire mais c'est un début.

Reprenant ton souffle, tu aperçois le héros casqué prendre de la hauteur et le rejoins afin de mettre en place un plan d'action. D'après Fury, il a déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter des êtres de ce genre, son expérience ne serait pas de refus. Criant pour couvrir le bruit alentour, tu te stabilises à la hauteur de l'homme en armure.

\- Il bouge moins vite mais sa masse augmente. Une idée ?

Avec une étonnante clarté vu le bocal qui couvre sa tête, le héros te répond tout en indiquant la créature.

\- Continuez de le geler, je vais l'attaquer là où c'est affaibli. Ensuite, nous pourrons...

Mais il n'achève pas sa phrase car l'être destructeur balaye un quartier du plat de la main, faisant s'effondrer les rares bâtisses encore debout. À demi coincé sous les décombres, tu distingues quelque chose de jaune...une petite fille !

\- Mitraillez-le, je m'occupe de l'enfant.

Sans attendre, tu te précipites, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La fillette est miraculeusement sauve mise à part quelques égratignures mais les restes de la maison ne tiendront pas longtemps. Avec mille précautions, tu t'approches pour libérer la petite tout en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes dans un mélange d'anglais, de français et d'espagnol. En larmes, la fillette se blottit contre toi tandis que tu distingues des corps écrasés sous les gravats. Eux, tu n'auras pas pu les sauver.

Soulevant l'enfant dans tes bras, tu cales sa tête contre ton épaule pour ne pas qu'elle voit le monstre qui culmine à plusieurs mètres. Aussi vite que tes bottes te le permettent, tu t'éloignes pour rejoindre les civils et leur confier la fillette. Mais ton regard ne cesse de revenir vers la silhouette qui tournoie, fond et attaque, blessant la créature de ses rayons verts. Il doit être à bout de forces mais tient bon, continuant d'affaiblir le fléau qui rugit en soulevant des nuages de sable. La roche est néanmoins en train de céder à divers endroits et le monstre perd en masse, donnant des coups frénétiques pour tenter d'abattre le héros. Ce dernier semble se concentrer, rassemblant autour de lui un gigantesque nuage vert avant de projeter toute sa puissance dans le poitrail de la créature qui se désagrège dans un grondement de tonnerre. Le calme revient et alors que tu peines à croire que ce soit fini, les civils derrière toi se mettent à applaudir. Le monstre est vaincu.

La petite fille dans tes bras a cessé de pleurer et tu la berces doucement en te demandant ce qu'elle va devenir, si quelqu'un pourra prendre soin d'elle après cette catastrophe. Le fil de tes pensées est interrompu par une silhouette en armure qui atterrit à quelques pas, couverte de terre et un peu cabossé. Mais avant de le saluer correctement, tu tiens à régler quelque chose d'important alors tu te retournes vers les habitants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir, leur désigne la fillette dans tes bras.

\- No tiene padres. Por favor...

Ton espagnol est plus que lacunaire mais peu importe, le message est passé. Un homme s'approche légèrement, tend les bras vers l'enfant pour la recueillir.

\- Nosotros la cuidaremos.(Nous prendrons soin d'elle)

D'un signe de tête, tu les remercies et les invites à quitter ces ruines pour se mettre en lieu sûr avant de reporter ton attention sur ton coéquipier qui n'a pas bougé et t'observe, du moins c'est ce qu'il semble mais difficile à dire avec ce...bocal.

\- C'était...un sacré morceau. Vous avez été incroyable.

Le compliment était sincère et il est sorti tout seul, c'est vrai qu'il a été impressionnant. Sans craindre de dévoiler ton identité secrète, tu retires le masque qui couvre la partie supérieure de ton visage, l'essuie pour retirer les traces de sueur et de poussière. Une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus, ça va commencer à gratter d'ici peu.  
Le héros dont tu ne te rappelles toujours pas le nom décide lui-aussi d'ôter son couvre-chef et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il doit mourir de chaud dans son bocal. La vitre coulisse et tu ne peux t'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris en découvrant l'homme barbu et relativement séduisant qui se cachait dessous. En fait, ça n'est pas si choquant, une bonne partie des super-héros sont beaux mais comme celui-ci portait un casque opaque, tu as bêtement cru qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un type défiguré à la Deadpool. Oui, tu as aussi vaguement envisagé qu'il s'agisse d'un poisson à corps de robot mais ça n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde et tu avais revu Megamind il y a peu.

Non, Quentin n'est pas un poisson et il n'a d'ailleurs d'écailles nulle part sur le corps. Ça aurait poussé le délire un peu trop loin, il faut quand même qu'il reste proche de son public, que la masse puisse s'associer à lui. En parlant de masse, les applaudissements qui ont conclu sa performance ne sont pas passés inaperçu et Beck se réjouit de ce succès. Évidemment, l'élémental de l'air avait eu un plus gros public mais le SHIELD n'était pas sur place. Tout s'est passé comme prévu même si ta présence l'a quelque chose pris au dépourvu. Il faudra qu'il félicite son équipe pour sa réactivité car ils se sont bien adaptés. Pas aussi brillamment que lui mais tout de même. Enfin, en tant que « coéquipière » improvisée, tu n'as pas été une grosse gêne, occupée à sauver des civils en lui laissant toute la gloire, cela convenait à merveille. Pour l'heure, tu baves d’admiration, c'est évident, le héros a bien capté l'émerveillement dans ta voix. Avec un sourire qui se veut modeste, Quentin te répond.

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans vous. Nous formons une bonne équipe.

Hop, petit regard complice et le tour est joué. Ça peut toujours être utile d'avoir une héroïne dans la poche, aussi inconnue soit-elle.

Ne soupçonnant pas le mépris que le héros te porte ni même qu'il tente de te séduire, tu hoches la tête en cherchant comment engager la conversation. C'est le moment que choisissent Fury et Maria Hill pour vous rejoindre et tu n'en es pas mécontente puisque tu as bêtement oublié le pseudo de ton interlocuteur. Le chef du SHIELD s'adresse directement à l'homme en armure et tu te souviens vaguement qu'ils s'étaient brièvement rencontrés en Australie, moment où le héros avait combattu un autre monstre et prédit l'attaque au Mexique. Dire que la première fois que tu as rencontré Fury, tu venais d'endiguer un incendie. Pas très grand en plus. Mais ce n'est pas la question.

\- Beau travail M. Beck, Ce monstre aurait pu faire bien plus de dégâts.

Légèrement vexée qu'il ne t'adresse aucune parole, tu fronces les sourcils un bref instant avant de croiser le regard de Maria Hill qui semble moins enthousiasmée que son patron par l'homme casqué. Peut-être que Fury adore les hommes en armure....à moins que ce soit la cape.  
Alors que tu es en train d'imaginer des coeurs dans l'oeil du borgne, ce dernier se tourne légèrement vers toi pour te désigner à l'inconnu.

\- Je vous présente Ton/Super/Pseudo. Elle vous aidera dorénavant. Ses pouvoirs sont puissants, ils pourront être utiles.

Quentin t'observe, te trouve surtout jeune, plus proche de l'apprenti que du super-héros confirmé. Ça doit venir de ton attitude, tu ne dégages pas l'assurance arrogante des Avengers. Néanmoins, il t'a vu à l'oeuvre et pressent qu'il ne doit pas te sous-estimer. Même s'il prend déjà note de tous les détails, réfléchit à comment se servir d'eux ; ou plutôt, comment se servir de toi.

\- Bienvenue

Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il va faire partie du SHIELD ni même ce qui vous attend, tu ne t'étends pas mais tu tenais néanmoins à adresser quelques mots encourageants à ce Beck, sachant très bien combien ça peut être déroutant de bosser pour Nick Fury. Même s'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de bosser pour lui. Juste de conjuguer vos efforts.  
Beck fait une grimace éloquente, il n'est pas plus à l'aise que toi, et tend la main.

\- Je me demande dans quoi je m'embarque, mais si ça peut sauver votre monde... Quentin Beck.

\- Y/N, pas plus avancée mais motivée.

\- Je crois que c'est le début d'un duo, Y/N.


	2. Le faux passé qui met la larme à l'oeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu découvres enfin le héros que tu aides et son terrible passé. Alors que tu le plains, lui s'amuse et dévoile hors caméra son vrai visage (et son dos musclé).
> 
> #Mysteriotragicpast #Willandtheteam #Beckisnarcissic

Si le jet est un modèle de discrétion et de rapidité, il n'en est pas moins un cadeau de Tony Stark, ce qui implique deux choses : une technologie de pointe et un confort exceptionnel. Ah ! Et aussi de désinfecter les sièges mais ça a déjà été fait. Huit fois. Installée dans un fauteuil, tu regardes Quentin détailler les lieux avec intérêt même si son visage est fermé, durci par une émotion qui passe dans son regard. Tu ne t'imagines pas qu'il puisse s'agir de haine ou de colère, il doit tout simplement être pensif.

Fury croise les mains devant son visage, vous scrutant comme des rats de laboratoire tandis que la table holographique s'allume, dévoilant des prises de vues non seulement de la journée mais aussi d’Australie ainsi que des illustrations folkloriques. Dans le flot d'images, tu reconnais un croquis de la créature de sable et de pierre, la gueule ouverte pour rugir.

\- Allez-y Beck, expliquez-nous à quoi on a affaire, demande le chef du SHIELD avec le ton d'un général dans un film d'aliens. Le genre qui tire à la mitrailleuse, torse nu et le cigare au bec.

Le héros obéit, se redresse pour regarder les projections holographiques, l'air sombre. Avant de prendre la parole, il inspire profondément comme pour se donner du courage, éviter que sa voix ne tremble ou pour éloigner des souvenirs douloureux. Cette souffrance mal dissimulée t'interpelle, toi friande d'histoires tristes avec ta manie de recueillir les âmes perdues ou blessées. Mais déjà le jeune homme retrouve une attitude sérieuse et calme, répond enfin à toutes les questions que tu te poses.

\- La créature d'aujourd'hui était un élémental, celui de la Terre. Ils sont quatre et ils ont détruit mon monde... Ce sont des forces dévastatrices et elles frappent partout sur le globe. Sur ma Terre, ça a commencé en Australie puis au Mexique... Nos forces n'étaient pas assez préparées pour endiguer la menace alors les catastrophes se sont multipliées. Je faisais partie du groupe d'action... nous avons réussi à stopper certains d'entre eux mais l'élémental du Feu a....

Il marque un temps, le regard dans le vague, la mâchoire contractée tandis qu'il effleure du bout des doigts l'anneau doré à son annulaire. Une reproduction de la Terre s'embrase sous tes yeux, consumant toute forme de vie pour ne laisser que des cendres. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, à commencer par le fait que ce Quentin Beck ne vient pas de cette planète mais d'un....monde parallèle ? L'idée ne semble pas choquer Fury outre mesure, peut-être qu'il avait déjà été mis au courant. Ou alors c'est un roi de la poker face. Un silence de mort règne dans le jet, le temps que le héros reprenne la parole.

\- Ces monstres sont arrivés sur votre Terre pour reproduire le même chaos, exterminer toute trace de vie. Je vous aiderai à les combattre. Ce sont des entités dangereuses mais nous avons une longueur d'avance : nous savons où le prochain frappera.

Du doigt, il indique un point sur le continent européen, un endroit que tu ne connais que trop bien.

\- Paris...

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure, un frisson glacé parcourant ton échine en imaginant le carnage que provoquerait un élémental dans la capitale, Ta capitale.  
Maria Hill pince les lèvres en regardant la carte, elle analyse déjà toutes les options, les choses à mettre en place pour limiter les dégâts et les pertes humaines. Le village d'aujourd'hui était minuscule, surtout comparé à la ville française.

\- De combien de temps disposons-nous ?

\- Un ou deux jours tout au plus.

Immédiatement, l'agent Hill s'éclipse à l'autre bout de l'avion pour donner des ordres, passer des coups de fils avec une rapidité et une efficacité hors du commun. Fury met fin aux projections holographiques et se redresse.

\- Nous allons faire escale le temps de préparer le jet et de se mettre d'accord avec la France sur un plan d'évacuation. Autant dire que ça va prendre toute la nuit pour leur faire comprendre la situation.

Visiblement, l'idée de communiquer avec les Français agace prodigieusement le borgne, ce qui te donne envie de rire. Tandis que Fury s'éloigne en grommelant, tu lèves les yeux au ciel à l'adresse de Beck.

\- Il serait presque vexant...

Mais ta tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère ne te fait même pas rire car tu penses brutalement à tout ce que ton coéquipier a subi. Sa planète a été détruite alors qu'il la protégeait, il a perdu ses proches, sa famille... Que dit-on à un héros veuf sans foyer ?

\- Désolée....pour votre perte.

Ça sonne tellement creux, tellement cliché. Un mélange de timidité et de gêne t'empêche de le regarder et tu attends qu'il parle, que le jet se pose, de trouver une idée de génie pour débloquer cette ambiance pesante. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas savoir que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et que ce « héros » se moque actuellement de ta naïveté et de ta compassion. Tu cherches simplement comment briser la glace, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble.

Le jet se pose presque immédiatement et tu réprimes un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de sortir de cette boîte de métal. Ce n'est pas l'avion qui te fait peur mais plutôt le silence qui y règne. Peut-être que ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les membres du SHIELD descendent, commencent à distribuer leurs ordres : carburant, appel au ministre français, réservation d'un petit hôtel, préparation de l'itinéraire pour Paris.  
Tu t'apprêtes à te lever quand Quentin pose brièvement la main sur ton bras avec un faible sourire qui se veut chaleureux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire et ça....merci.

Il te précède pour descendre et vous vous séparez, toi allant à l'hôtel tandis que le héros échange quelques mots avec Fury. Les événements à venir t'inquiètent grandement mais au milieu du stress, tu te sens quand même un peu plus légère. C'est la première fois que tu vas faire équipe avec un héros et même si ça peut paraître stupide, tu considères qu'on ne peut pas travailler sans un minimum de lien. Tu pénètres dans la petite chambre sans faire attention à l'ampoule nue et aux tâches suspectes sur les murs. La tête bourdonnante des dernières informations, tu te mets à réfléchir à comment affronter l'élémental, par où faire évacuer les éventuels civils, quels sont les endroits les plus à risque. En somme, tu fais tes devoirs en héroïne appliquée.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Quentin envoie voler ses chaussures et se déleste de son armure, c'est que ça pèse une tonne ce machin ! Il dépose le costume sur une chaise avant de faire craquer ses articulations. Un bain chaud ne serait pas du luxe mais avant, il doit faire quelques recherches sur sa "partenaire". Quoique, le SHIELD n'ayant pas pris place dans l'hôtel, il peut contacter son équipe sans risque d'être écouté. Du bout des doigts, il appuie sur son oreillette et patiente le temps que la communication se fasse entre lui et Will.

\- Patron ?

\- Will, vous êtes bien installés à Paris ? Tout est en place ? Et ne m'appelle pas "patron", je suis Quentin voyons, pas ce salaud de Stark.

Un grognement lui parvient, comme à chaque fois que le nom d'Iron Man est évoqué. Il est parfois nécessaire de rappeler l'ingénieur à leur bon souvenir, rien que pour raviver la colère qui fait tenir leur groupe.

\- Oui, nous sommes à Paris et tout est prêt pour ton arrivée.

\- Et on a même dégusté des pains au chocolat. Ou des chocolatines, je sais jamais, déclare une voix féminine, ce qui fait brièvement rire tout le monde, même Quentin qui enchaîne cependant.

\- Je me retrouve à travailler avec une certaine Y/N. Trouvez-moi ce que vous pouvez sur elle.

\- C'est une menace ?, demande Will avec un regard pour le reste de l'équipe. Chaque grain de sable pouvant interférer avec leurs plans est à prendre en compte et à éliminer rapidement. Beck est un homme intelligent mais légèrement... instable.

La question fait rire l'imposteur, il repense à ton attitude d'écolière dans le jet, ton empressement à sauver les quelques autochtones alors qu'un monstre gigantesque semait la destruction.

\- Absolument pas, ça a l'air d'être le genre jeune idiote au grand coeur. Par contre, elle peut faire du dégat.  
Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur elle, que je puisse la piloter hors de nos pattes.

En attendant la réponse de Will, le jeune homme marche sur la moquette élimée, moulé dans son haut à écailles vertes, un léger courant d'air frais passant sur son dos nu aux muscles endoloris. Ce découpage peut paraître ridicule mais il est bien pratique pour éviter de mourir de chaud avec l'armure et la cape. Et puis, en toute modestie, Beck trouve que ça lui donne l'air sexy.

\- Y/N... Parents divorcés, mère comptable et père professeur d'université. Française. De bonnes notes, elle a suivi un long cursus. Il n'y a pas d'éléments expliquant qu'elle soit devenue une héroïne, quelques passages à l'hôpital pour une chute dans l'escalier, un bras cassé après un accident de ski.

\- Banal à pleurer... Contacte-moi si tu trouves d'autres infos.

Will étouffe à grand peine un bâillement, leur chef ne se rend pas compte du décalage horaire et de quelle heure il est en France.

\- Très bien, Quentin. On t'attend demain pour lancer l'élémental.

\- Bonne nuit. Et beau travail pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, il faudrait ajouter un peu plus d'émotion la prochaine fois. Plus de tension.

Sur ces mots, il raccroche sans se rendre compte que même lorsqu'il lâche un compliment, il l'étouffe sous un flot de critiques et de recommandations. Mais son équipe en a besoin pour répondre à ses idées, atteindre la perfection.


	3. Paris, ça chauffe !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Elémental terrifiant menace de faire fondre Paris et seuls deux héros peuvent l'en empêcher. Ça promet d'être un spectacle extrêmement intense et dramatique. Parfait.
> 
> #France #FireElemental #tragicandheroicsacrifice #drama #destruction

Aux premières heures du jour, tu retournes au jet, prête à en découdre. Tu n'as pas dormi autant qu'il le faudrait mais au moins, tu as réussi à évacuer le sable qui te collait à la peau, même si ça t'a valu une bonne heure de bataille avec la douche. C'est un jour nouveau, tu te sens d'attaque, prête à être une super-héroïne. Maria Hill te salue d'un rapide signe de tête, encore occupée à téléphoner aux forces de l'ordre françaises. Ni elle ni son chef n'ont l'air d'avoir pris beaucoup de repos mais quoi de plus normal ? Tu prends place au fond de l'appareil, vérifie que personne ne fait attention à toi pour sortir ton portable et envoyer une flopée de SMS. C'est stupide, parfaitement peu professionnel mais tu DOIS prévenir tes proches qu'ils doivent se mettre à l'abri et éviter la capitale. Tu envoies message sur message tout en restant évasive, tu as lu ça sur Internet, les infos en parlent... Brutalement tu t'interromps, prise d'une hésitation affreuse. Tu te détestes mais tu zappes deux noms dans ta liste de contacts, tes parents sont assez grands pour regarder les infos.

Dernier à monter, Beck se remémore une dernière fois les étapes du grand spectacle, de bonne humeur même s'il ne le montre pas. La performance d'aujourd'hui va marquer un tournant dans sa carrière de héros : il va sauver une capitale. Évidemment, il y aura des pertes tragiques mais le monde entier le verra, glorieux mais humble, triompher du monstre. Ce sera grandiose. En plus, les réseaux sociaux commencent à parler de lui, de ses exploits. Étrangement, même l'attaque du petit village mexicain n'est pas passée inaperçue. On le surnomme "Smoke", "le héros bocal" ou encore, son préféré, "Mysterio". Rien de tel qu'un surnom pour marquer les esprits.

Du coin de l'oeil, il te repère, remarque ton air songeur et même inquiet. Évidemment, tu dois être en train d'appréhender l'attaque prochaine, la dévastation, la force terrifiante qu'il va falloir affronter sans que tu saches comment. Tu dois être dévorée par l'angoisse et l'impuissance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense, l'ego gonflé par la perspective d'une belle journée. En héros et coéquipier, il se fait un devoir de te rassurer de son mieux ; après tout, il a déjà combattu les élémentaux par le passé. L'air de rien, il s'installe près de toi, te glisse le regard compatissant du mentor/futur ami riche de conseils. Obi-Wan Kenobi en plus sexy.

\- Tu essaies de mettre tes proches à l'abri, hein ?

Ton silence est plus qu'éloquent et s'il connaissait des gens en France, lui-aussi s'empresserait probablement de les mettre au courant de l'attaque. Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait des proches. Peu de gens comprennent sa vision, ses motivations et le feu qui l'anime.

\- Nous allons endiguer la menace, avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts, espérons-le. Nous y arriverons.

Tu hoches la tête avec une tentative de sourire, range ton portable. La peur se lit sur tes traits mais tu tâches de te montrer forte, du moins c'est comme ça que Quentin analyse les choses et il n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Il se penche vers toi, autant que le permet son armure, réfléchit quelques instants en croisant les doigts sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, c'est à voix basse, comme si vous échangiez un secret ou quelque chose d'intime.

\- J'avoue que moi-aussi, je suis un peu inquiet. Ces créatures ont détruit tout ce que j'avais... Mais hier, nous avons réussi à réduire en poussière cet élémental, toi et moi. Sans ton aide, les choses auraient peut-être mal tourné. Tu as réussi à immobiliser cette créature tout en mettant des civils à l'abri, et seule. Tu as de grands pouvoirs, Y/N, et même si tu ne ressens peut-être que leur poids de responsabilité, ils te rendent forte et capable de sauver des vies. Alors j'ai beau appréhender ce combat, j'ai confiance en toi et notre équipe.

Il te lance un regard aussi intense que gentil et tes appréhensions s'effondrent comme un château de cartes, c'est un don qu'on ne peut pas lui ôter, il a l'art de séduire son monde. Que cet homme venu d'un autre univers place sa confiance en toi, petite héroïne sans envergure (et sans estime de soi), te surprend et te revigore. Vous n'allez en faire qu'une bouchée de cette créature ! Un sourire content s'épanouit sur tes traits.

\- Merci...Quentin...euh, Beck. C'est gentil. On va mettre ce monstre hors d'état de nuire.

Ton coéquipier approuve ta combativité d'un signe de tête, te tapote rapidement le genou avant de se redresser légèrement. Si jouer les mentors n'était pas prévu au départ, il s'amuse fortement de ce nouveau rôle.

\- Mais tu as peut-être des questions sur ce qui nous attend. Je t'écoute, vas-y.

Mais au lieu de garder le silence ou de te conduire en disciple ignorante, tu t'animes brusquement, une étincelle d'excitation presque flippante dans les yeux. Tu as étudié le sujet jusque tard dans la nuit ou plutôt jusque tôt ce matin. Tu as lu et relu des articles, des études, des légendes sur les monstres aquatiques ou de lave et tu as même revu des scènes de Moana. Sous le regard légèrement éberlué de Beck, tu sors des documents et des cartes de Paris annotées, marquées de symboles où sont notés les points d'affluence.

\- Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à quels endroits seraient les plus logiques si un Élémental voulait attaquer. S'il s'agit de l'Eau, il apparaîtra près de la Seine pour pouvoir s'y alimenter. J'ai noté les zones les plus faciles d'accès et celles qui demanderaient une évacuation rapide...

Tu te lances dans des explications, des théories que tu as élaborées et il faut dire que tu y as mis énormément d'énergie et de réflexion à tel point que Beck regrette que tu ne fasses pas partie de son équipe. Il se rassure néanmoins en ne t'entendant parler que de l'Élémental d'Eau et des dégâts qu'il pourrait provoquer. Que tu te sois lancée dans cette voie l'arrange, ça permettra de conserver l'effet de surprise et d'éviter que tu sois dans ses pattes durant l'attaque. Lorsqu'enfin tu achèves ton exposé, il ne feint absolument pas l'étonnement et l'admiration.

\- C'est un sacré travail que tu as accompli, bravo. Ça nous sera utile, très utile.

Sous le compliment, tu rougis et hausse les épaules, au fond très fière d'avoir su te conduire en héroïne même face à une menace que tu ne comprends encore qu'à moitié. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la journée promet d'être mouvementée et que les journaux du soir auront de quoi parler. Pourvu que personne ne soit blessé... Sans que tu t'en aperçoives, le jet a décollé alors que tu montrais à Quentin le fruit de tes réflexions et vous survolez déjà l'Atlantique depuis un moment. Autour de toi règne le calme avant la tempête et tu te carres dans ton fauteuil, te préparant à la suite. 

La grisaille pèse sur Paris comme un couvercle, rendant plus impressionnant encore le silence qui règne alentour. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, le SHIELD a repéré un signal étrange du côté du Champ de Mars et tu as suivi Beck dans les airs jusqu’à l’immense dame de fer qui trône fièrement. Malgré les efforts des policiers pour éloigner la foule, il reste encore quelques personnes pour déambuler près de la Tour Eiffel, inconscients de ce qui risque de leur arriver. Ton partenaire a déjà enfilé son casque et tu ne distingues rien de son visage derrière l’épaisse fumée mais sa présence apaise quelque peu ton appréhension. Il est en discussion avec Fury sur la marche à suivre, expose patiemment ce qu’il a vécu lors de ses combats, les tactiques employées. Puis il coupe la communication, se tournant vers toi sans craindre d’être écouté par votre « boss ». 

\- Lorsque l’Elemental arrivera, il faudra l’éloigner au maximum de toute source d’eau. La dernière fois que je l’ai affronté, il a fallu l’emmener loin dans la ville et…l’arrêter n’a pas été sans quelques pertes. Mais nous sommes prêts aujourd’hui, on va réussir.

Il pose doucement la main dans ton dos, pour te rassurer probablement ou peut-être par sympathie. Le geste se prolonge et il semble sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose lorsque le sol se met à fumer, suintant un magma rougeoyant qui gonfle et enfle tandis que la température augmente. La masse bouillonnante prend rapidement de l’ampleur, jusqu’à former un géant plus grand et plus terrifiant que celui du Mexique. Son corps tout entier n’est que fumée, lave et cendres, culminant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. De sa bouche béante s’échappe des étincelles et une redoutable odeur de soufre. Quentin s’écarte de toi, rétablissant la connexion avec Fury et le reste du groupe.

\- Je ne comprends pas…c’était l’Elémental d’Eau qui aurait dû apparaître, jamais encore ils n’avaient opéré autrement que sur ma Terre. S’il parvient à avaler la Tour Eiffel, nous ne pourrons plus l’arrêter. Il aura atteint assez de puissance pour consommer le noyau terrestre. Je suis désolé, j’ai fait une erreur…  
\- C’est parfait.

Une exclamation parfaitement synchronisée s’échappe de toutes les bouches et tu aperçois la silhouette en armure se tourner vers toi, surprise. Il y a de quoi mais tu t’empresses de t’expliquer avant que l’on ne te pense devenue folle. Peut-être l’es-tu, cela expliquerait ton ton légèrement trop enthousiaste.

\- A quelques mètres de nous, il y a la Seine ! Si nous le repoussons vers l’eau, il sera sans défense ! Non ? 

Tu regardes le fleuve, si proche mais en même temps très mal placé car le monument de métal se trouve entre le cours d’eau et la créature. Trouver comment pousser le monstre dans l’onde sans qu’il puisse atteindre son but sera ardu pour ne pas dire impossible mais c’est la seule idée qui te soit venue et le silence dans ton oreillette t’indique que personne n’en a de meilleure pour le moment. Il n’a fallu que quelques secondes mais l’Elémental a commencé à se mouvoir, embrasant la pelouse de son souffle incandescent, menaçant de réduire en poussière le parc tout entier. Les badauds commencent immédiatement à hurler, s’enfuyant du mieux qu’ils peuvent, perdant l’équilibre à chaque pas du monstre qui fait trembler la terre. Certains inconscients dégainent leur portable pour filmer la scène, ramener une preuve. Idiots, il faudrait éviter de se faire tuer pour la ramener, votre preuve ! 

A peine cinq-cents mètres séparent l’entité volcanique de la grande structure métallique qui le nourrira, la Seine n’est qu’à quelques mètres plus loin mais semble inatteignable en cet instant. Il faudra pourtant y précipiter la créature, sous peine de voir disparaître non pas Paris mais le monde tout entier. Malgré l’angoisse qui te tord le ventre, tu t’adresses à ton partenaire avec calme. A ton tour de le rassurer.

\- On va réussir. 

Vous n’avez pas le choix, sous peine de voir ce monde brûler. C’est sur cette pensée peu encourageante que tu prends de la hauteur et inspecte les alentours à la recherche du moindre élément pouvant entraver la créature. Une épaisse fumée noire commence à s’élever et ce n’est pas de l’herbe calcinée qui peut la produire. Le magma ambulant avance jusqu’à sa cible, quittant l’étendue verte pour la large bande de bitume qui sépare le parc en deux. Le sol devient goudron et le monstre pousse un rugissement triomphant en engloutissant une voiture puis une seconde, doublant de volume sous ton regard horrifié. Il est plus que temps d’agir et vite. 

\- Fury, on a besoin que vos hommes fabriquent une lance à eau. Utilisez ça.

Tu désignes rapidement le bassin derrière toi avant de venir prêter main-forte à Beck. Ce dernier est déjà en train de foudroyer l’ennemi avec ses projectiles verts, peinant à le ralentir mais parvenant néanmoins à lui infliger quelques dégâts. Hélas, chaque fois que la créature est frappée, elle enfle en ingurgitant le goudron ou les véhicules abandonnés. Sa marche se poursuit, inexorable, vers la grande tour qu’il convoite tant et qui signerait votre fin. Laissant œuvrer les agents du SHIELD, tu t’approches du géant irradiant d’une chaleur qui te fait douter de tes capacités. Déjà le colosse de feu arrive sur le parc, dernière ligne droite avant la Tour Eiffel. Même si tu as peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, il faut bien que tu essaies, quitte à y mettre toutes tes forces. Tes paumes se refroidissent et tu te concentres avant de projeter une salve glacée sur la créature, prolongeant le tir pendant plusieurs secondes. La pellicule de glace persiste quelques instants, entravant l’un des bras du monstre avant de fondre, il faudra frapper plus fort et plus longtemps si tu veux obtenir un résultat. Ta tentative n’a pas échappée à Beck qui semble avoir une idée. 

\- Y/N, attends mon signal et recommence. Il faut que nous frappions tous en même temps, le SHIELD, toi et moi.  
\- Une attaque combinée… d’accord. 

Tu laisses ton partenaire communiquer son idée aux agents au sol, cherchant où te placer pour aider au mieux. L’entité infernale a déjà grandi de plusieurs mètres, la lance à eau ne pourra donc pas l’atteindre au-dessus des jambes, si tu concentres ton pouvoir sur le torse et que Beck vise la tête… Ça va le faire. 

A quelques mètres de toi, le héros casqué jubile, tout se passe à merveille et le spectacle ne pourrait pas être plus impressionnant. Ils ont bien travaillé même si le meilleur reste encore à venir. Déjà, vous êtes filmés, les images envoyées sur les réseaux sociaux pour étoffer le personnage du mystérieux héros en vert. Evidemment, pour le moment, on ne déplore aucun mort mais déjà quelques blessés légers lorsque l’Elemental est apparu. Ça rend toujours les histoires plus frappantes lorsqu’il y a eu des pertes. Le jeune homme adresse une ou deux remarques à son équipe sur la suite des évènements avant de se réabsorber dans le combat. Travailler avec autant de monde, qu’il s’agisse du SHIELD ou d’une jeune héroïne n’était pas prévu mais il s’en est formidablement bien accommodé, parvenant à donner à chacun une place précise, un rôle qui leur donne l’impression d’être utile sans l’évincer ou l’entraver. Il jette un coup d’œil vers toi, silhouette tendue par la détermination et la concentration, toute entière à ce combat. Evidemment, tu lui donnes envie de rire tant tu es sérieuse mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver une pointe d’admiration pour ton courage et ton investissement. Tu ne caches pas tes craintes mais tu affrontes le danger, sans jamais oublier de te soucier des autres, élaborant des plans, cherchant sans cesse de nouvelles idées. Une partenaire idéale pour lui laisser la lumière, et plutôt jolie avec ça. Mais déjà Quentin prend de la hauteur, charge ses poings d’une lueur jade avant de donner le signal.

\- Maintenant !

Pouvoirs et eau sous pression frappent la créature avec force et dans un parfait ensemble, chacun visant un point stratégique. L’entité pousse un rugissement de rage, son visage terrifiant tordu par la haine tandis que de son corps s’échappe une fumée dense qui le recouvre tout entier, sa peau grésillant sous les assauts. Pendant un bref instant, vous ne distinguez plus rien de la masse volcanique et l’espoir qu’il ait été vaincu caresse ton esprit avant de s’envoler au loin lorsque le monstre réapparait à vos yeux, amoché mais entier et plus en colère que jamais. Avec un hurlement bestial, l’Elemental frappe de tous côtés, enflammant les arbres, balayant les airs et heurtant Beck de plein fouet. Alors que ce dernier voltige à plusieurs mètres, tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas arrêter la créature, pas comme ça, pas toute seule. Ton regard se tourne vers la Tour Eiffel et la Seine, vous avez vraiment besoin du fleuve. Mais comment faire ? 

Aussi vite que possible, tu voles vers le monument, réfléchissant à un plan, quelque chose. Mais c’est alors qu’un cri retient ton attention, venant du haut de l’édifice. Deux adolescents y sont tétanisés, contemplant le combat avec horreur sans oser bouger. Des amoureux ? Il voulait dire à la fille qu’il l’aimait en haut de la Tour Eiffel ? Romantique mais ce n’était clairement pas le bon jour. Sans plus attendre, tu fonces vers eux tout en te demandant comment les faire descendre. Les ascenseurs sont hors service, les escaliers extrêmement longs. Comme pour te presser encore plus, l’Elemental se tourne vers vous, son affreux faciès rougeoyant déformé par un rictus cruel. Il fait quelques pas avant de se mettre à courir, à courir ! Comment un être si massif peut-il piquer un sprint ?! Pas le temps de t’interroger là-dessus, tu improvises en espérant que ton idée n’envoie pas deux jeunes gens à la morgue. 

\- Calmez-vous, je vais vous sortir de là mais il va falloir aller vite. Chut, écoutez-moi ! 

Malgré l’angoisse, tu t’exprimes clairement et avec autorité, regardant le couple droit dans les yeux en essayant de les apaiser de ton mieux tout en élaborant de quoi les secourir. Pourvu que tu y parviennes, pourvu que tout finisse bien. 

\- Je m’appelle Ton/Super/Pseudo, je vais vous sortir de là. Respirez profondément, vous allez descendre un par un par ce toboggan. Ce sera froid, ça va faire peur mais je veux que vous gardiez votre calme. Tout va bien se passer.

Jamais tu n’as construit quelque chose de si grand en si peu de temps mais tu pries pour que tout tienne en jetant les yeux sur le long serpent de glace qui descend le long de la Tour jusqu’au sol. Le maintenir solide va te demander du temps et des efforts que tu ne pourras pas consacrer à détruire l’Elémental. Il faut que ça fonctionne. L’un des adolescents s’engage dans le toboggan, livide d’angoisse et tu lui adresses un sourire encourageant mais de courte durée. La créature incandescente gagne du terrain et même si son énorme corps le rend lent, il sera bientôt sur vous et alors plus rien ne l’arrêtera. 

\- Continue comme ça, Y/N, j’arrive.

La voix de Beck te parvient dans l’oreillette tandis qu’un éclair vert jaillit pour frapper le monstre, l’arrêtant un bref instant dans sa course. Une boule de soulagement explose en toi, surtout parce que quelqu’un va pouvoir ralentir la créature mais aussi un petit peu parce que tu t’inquiétais pour le héros. L’adolescente arrive au sol sans encombre et tu fais signe à son copain de la suivre sur le serpentin de glace que tu tentes de maintenir solide malgré la fatigue et la chaleur qui commence à augmenter alors que l’Elémental s’approche. D’instinct, tu te places entre lui et la structure gelée, regardes Beck continuer de viser un peu partout sans pouvoir lui prêter main-forte. Malgré les efforts du héros, le titan continue son avancée et lorsqu’il arrive à la Tour, ton cœur manque un battement. D’une main, tu projettes ce que tu peux de pouvoir mais sans obtenir de résultat, chaque impact glacé fondant immédiatement. Les yeux ardents se dardent dans votre direction et le monstre lève le poing pour l’abattre sur vous, pauvres fourmis sans défense. La masse volcanique fonce et tu retiens ton souffle, espérant que l’adolescent parvienne en bas avant que tout ne vole en éclats. 

Au moment où la Bête s’apprête à t’écraser, une silhouette casquée s’interpose entre toi et le feu, créant un bouclier émeraude qui vous protège tous deux. Bien que tu ne puisses pas voir son visage, tu remercies ton partenaire du regard, sans voix face à l’enchaînement d’actions. Beck repousse la créature qui titube, reculant de plusieurs pas sous le choc avant de se raccrocher à la structure métallique avec un rugissement victorieux, faisant instantanément fondre les poutres, les engloutissant. Une exclamation dévastée s’échappe du casque opaque lorsque Beck réalise que le pire est en train de se produire. Vous avez perdu. 

L’Elémental gonfle, enfle et grandit, irradiant d’un feu infernal qui rend l’atmosphère suffocante. Ton toboggan commence à fondre, heureusement au moment où le deuxième ado arrive sur la terre ferme et part en courant. Tu laisses s’écrouler ton œuvre de glace sans y prêter attention, captivée par le désastreux spectacle de la créature qui va consommer entièrement la Tour Eiffel puis le monde. 

\- Il faudrait le repousser dans la Seine mais… 

Tu n’achèves pas ta phrase, ne voulant pas dire à haute voix que tout est perdu. Tes pouvoirs sont impuissants, ceux de Beck un peu plus efficaces mais que pourraient-ils faire face à une menace d’une telle ampleur ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu te rendras sans te battre. 

\- J’ai une idée.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?  
\- Empêche la Tour de s’effondrer et…croise les doigts.

Beck bombarde l’entité pour l’éloigner de sa source de nourriture, te dégageant le champ libre pour éteindre les poutres chauffées au rouge et empêcher qu’elles ne fondent. Le monstre recule un peu, repoussé par le rayon jade, reporte son attention sur le héros en armure qui ne cesse de l’attaquer.  
Le jeune homme s’éloigne, s’élevant dans les airs vers la tête du colosse, ses bras étincelant d’une énergie verte qui augmente en intensité, remontant de ses mains jusqu’à ses épaules. Un mauvais pressentiment te tord le ventre en voyant une telle concentration de puissance. 

\- Beck…  
\- Ça a été un plaisir de faire équipe avec toi, Y/N.

Alors que tu voles en tous sens pour endiguer l’effondrement, tu vois ton partenaire rassembler toutes ses forces. Le héros se tourne vers son ennemi gigantesque tandis qu’autour de lui se forme une épaisse fumée. Sous l’effort, son corps se tord et il réprime à grand peine une plainte qui parvient dans ton oreille, il va tout mettre dans cette attaque, quitte à en mourir. Beck prend le temps de marquer la pause, juste pour l’effet dramatique car c’est le climax de ce combat. 

\- Ça, c’est pour ma famille. 

Puis il fonce sur le géant de feu, traversant son torse en y imprimant une large trace verte qui s’étend rapidement, parcourant le tronc, les bras puis les jambes de l’Elémental qui tend la main vers la Tour métallique dans une ultime tentative pour l’absorber, hurlant de colère. Son corps se paralyse sous la force verte avant d’exploser dans une gerbe de feu et de pouvoir qui balaie toute la zone sans causer de dégats. Puis tout redevient calme.

Le cri de rage de l'élémental résonne encore dans tes oreilles mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui. Ne subsistent du combat que de minces particules émeraudes qui tombent sur le sol fumant et sur le corps étendu. Mon dieu, Quentin... Jamais tes bottes ne t'ont parues si lentes que lorsque tu voles vers le jeune homme inanimé. Ce qu'il a fait était impressionnant, cette créature avait atteint une telle puissance... Mais plus que l'admiration et le soulagement, c'est la peur qui t'étreint à l'idée que le héros casqué ait donné sa vie pour cette victoire. A peine tes pieds rencontrent-ils la terre ferme que tu cours jusqu'à ton partenaire sans faire attention aux flammes qui lèchent encore le pavé, promènes ta main le long de ses membres à la recherche d'un éventuel saignement. La visière opaque t'empêche de savoir si le héros respire encore, l'épaisse armure ne permettant pas de percevoir les mouvements de son thorax. Priant pour le mécanisme soit simple, tu effleures la bordure du bocal à la recherche d'un bouton, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Enfin le casque s'ouvre sur le visage du jeune homme aux paupières closes. Bien que fébrile, tu ne trembles pas en guettant sa respiration, un léger filet d'air sortant de sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Beck... réveillez-vous. Vous avez gagné, l'Elémental a disparu. Quentin...

Tu poses la main sur sa joue, la trouve chaude heureusement, la fine barbe piquant ta paume. Ce contact semble aider ton partenaire à reprendre pied et il laisse échapper un grognement de douleur en ouvrant les yeux. Aussitôt il regarde de tous côtés, inquiet à l'idée de voir dans le ciel culminer un géant de lave triomphant.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini. Vous l'avez détruit.

Le soulagement fait un peu tressauter ta voix, le contre-coup de toutes ces émotions probablement. Quentin lève la main vers la tienne, oubliée sur sa joue, et la couvre avec un sourire.

\- Nous l'avons détruit.

Des éclats de voix vous parviennent, signe que les journalistes et les badauds vont bientôt envahir les lieux. Vous vous relevez tous deux, Beck avec un peu de difficulté, s'aidant de ton appui. Avant que l'on ait pu prendre la moindre photo de son visage, il a déjà remis son casque, s’assurant que la situation est sous contrôle avant de décoller pour s’éloigner de la foule grossissante, de la nuée de portables brandis. On a plus besoin de vous ici alors tu t’éclipses, non sans avoir jeté un coup d’œil à la Tour Eiffel. Elle aura besoin de quelques rénovations mais elle survivra.


	4. Paris, ville lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre particulier, plus soft. Je ne suis qu'une petite chose romantique ^^'  
Beck et toi allez pouvoir profiter d'une soirée pour vous détendre. Yeah !
> 
> #I'msoft-hearted #Beckcuteside #Cabbagepatchdoll #fair #havingfun #arrow #half-nakedQuentin #Parisbynight #Netflixandchill

Pour une fois, Fury a accepté de vous installer dans quelque chose de plus confortable qu'un petit hôtel miteux. Et quand je dis plus confortable, j'entends que tu es actuellement allongée de tout ton long sur un énorme lit en face d'un écran plat. Et ta salle de bain a une baignoire ! Le grand luxe... Rejetées au loin, tes bottines à propulsion forment deux tâches sombres sur le tapis moelleux, comme rappelant le contraste entre le calme ambiant et l’enfer qui régnait il y a peu. Il faudrait que tu bouges rien que pour prendre un bain chaud et éliminer la saleté, la douleur dans tes muscles après ce combat mais tu te sens trop fatiguée pour le moment, trop pensive. Tu ne vois rien du plafond ni des meubles, entièrement plongée dans tes réflexions à propos de l’Elémental, de la façon dont les choses auraient pu mal tourner. Vraiment mal tourner. Tu repenses à la masse gigantesque, aux flammes, aux cris, à Beck inconscient, à la Tour Eiffel en train de fondre, aux adolescents piégés, à l’explosion de pouvoirs de ton partenaire qui aurait bien pu lui coûter la vie. Même si tu ne te l’avoues pas tout à fait, de le voir foncer comme un kamikaze vers le géant de magma t’a fait un choc. A vrai dire, toute cette histoire est totalement folle.  
Ton portable vibre avec insistance, il n’arrête plus depuis l’attaque, et tu acceptes enfin de décrocher, entendant la voix surexcitée de ta meilleure amie, la seule qui sache pour ton…emploi bénévole, qui commente les derniers événements.

\- Y/N, tu m’entends ? Tu as vu ce qui s’est passé sur Paris ?Ah bah oui, évidemment que tu as vu… C’est totalement dingue.  
\- Ouais, j’ai vu, c’est…fou.  
\- Allume ta télé, ça passe sur toutes les chaînes. Punaise, j’aurais voulu être là ! C’est de la folie pure !

Docile, tu allumes ton écran pour faire défiler les chaînes, revoyant à l’infini l’attaque du colosse de feu, vos silhouettes à Beck et toi en train de voler en projetant ce que vous pouviez d’eau et de pouvoirs. Même si ça s'est bien fini, revoir ces images ne te met pas à l’aise. Heureusement, ton amie te détourne vite de tes sombres pensées en reprenant son bavardage enthousiaste.

\- Ce que vous avez fait, c’était dément ! T’as dû avoir la trouille !  
\- Oh oui, c’était terrifiant… Mais il a disparu pour de bon.

Tu tais que ça aurait pu mal tourner, inutile d’effrayer ton amie avec des choses aussi… apocalyptiques. De toute façon, elle ne semble pas spécialement vouloir s’étendre sur le titan de feu et de lave.

\- Et ce héros, il est comment ? Tu le connais bien ? Il est comment sous son bocal ?  
\- Oh, plein d’écailles.  
\- Arrête, c’est pas possible ! Si ?  
\- Nan, il est normal, comme toi et moi. Il est humain.  
\- Mais est-ce qu’il est beau gosse ?

Tu regardes la télévision où ton partenaire apparaît de loin, tantôt volant dans les airs, tantôt au sol quand il n’est pas en train de rayonner de vert. 

\- Il est…je suppose qu’on peut dire qu’il est séduisant. Il est surtout gentil et courageux.  
\- Il te plait ?

La question que tu attendais et redoutais, incontournable. Cependant tu vas la décevoir car tu ne réponds ni trop hâtivement ni trop lentement, ta voix ne traduit pas d’émotion forte, du moins tu l’espères.

\- Non…il m’impressionne.

Et c’est la vérité, non ? D’un autre côté, difficile de faire autrement, toi qui te considère comme une héroïne novice, faire équipe avec le survivant d’un monde disparu doté de pouvoirs dont tu ne perçois pas encore toute l’étendue et qui est prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver cette Terre….ça te bouleverse un peu. Avant que ton amie ne puisse te bombarder de questions, tu décides de couper court, rien que parce que tu es totalement vidée. 

\- Ma chérie, je vais devoir te laisser, la journée a été longue…  
\- Ah oui, bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, ma puce. Tu as été incroyable.  
\- Merci….embrasse Elodie pour moi.  
\- Comme si j’avais besoin d’une excuse pour l’embrasser… 

Sur ces mots, elle raccroche et tu jettes le portable à l’autre bout du lit avec un soupir, ça t’a fait du bien de lui parler, un peu de normalité dans ce monde étrange. Profitant d’un petit regain d’énergie, tu acceptes de te trainer jusqu’à la salle de bain pour te faire couler un bain, regardant distraitement les informations parler de l’attaque, du monstre et du héros Mysterio.

Mysterio. Ça a été validé sur les réseaux sociaux, voilà le héros casqué baptisé. Le nom ne déplaît pas à Beck, ça correspond bien à l’idée qu’il se fait de son personnage, et c’est cent fois mieux que « Bocal-man ». Les différents JT français retransmettent en boucle les prises de vues de Paris, pendant et après la bataille contre l’Elémental, mettant en valeur le courage des deux mystérieux justiciers qui ont littéralement volé au-devant du danger. Comme prévu, de nombreuses vidéos amateurs ont envahi Internet, montrant sous tous les angles la créature effrayante, sa gueule rougeoyante, mais aussi la façon dont elle a été mise hors d’état de nuire. Une chaine laisse de côté le monstre pour se concentrer sur les héros, s’interrogeant sur leur identité, leurs croyances, s’ils sont ensemble, s’ils sont employés par le gouvernement. Sur une obscure chaine, on parle d’eux comme d’androïdes, comme d’un coup monté par les États-Unis pour vendre des super-soldats et cette idée arrache un éclat de rire au jeune homme qui y trouve une part de vérité. 

La mission d’aujourd’hui s’est plus que bien passée, plus personne n’ignore qu’il y a un nouveau héros en armure et en cape et Fury a exprimé sa gratitude et son approbation…à sa manière mais tout de même. Sans vouloir se vanter, Quentin pourrait dire que le SHIELD lui mange dans la main, à lui, le sombre ingénieur que le grand Tony Stark a viré il y a des années. Quel retournement de situation. Il faut dire que leur plan, à Beck et à son équipe, était construit et mis en place avec un soin extrême. Tout se déroule exactement comme prévu, si on excepte l’absence du petit protégé d’Iron-man qui aurait dû lui prêter main-forte mais que Fury n’a finalement pas contacté, lui préférant une héroïne inconnue tout aussi naïve. Qu’importe Spider-man, le plus important est que Mysterio est à présent sur toutes les lèvres, sur tous les écrans et que ça ne fait que commencer. 

Après un long moment à discuter avec son équipe sur la suite du plan, le faux-héros s’autorise enfin une pause, seul avec ses pensées. Même si la bataille d’aujourd’hui a été un succès et que son personnage s’est couvert de gloire, il y avait tout de même des critiques, des points à améliorer que Beck ne pouvait que soulever. Même la charmante femme qui s’occupe de son costume (et elle avait dû y consacrer de longues heures pour contenter le perfectionniste légèrement soupe-au-lait) en a pris pour son grade car sa botte gauche était légèrement abimée. Il y avait aussi certains effets de flamme qui étaient mal minutés, l’imposteur en armure ayant manqué se brûler en survolant le monstre. Peut-être parce qu’il n’avait pas respecté à la lettre la chorégraphie mais qui lui en ferait la remarque ? Et puis il y a eu le débat sur le fait qu’ils n’avaient pas pensé à inclure la Seine dans leur scénario et que c’était totalement stupide quand on fait venir un monstre de feu de ne pas songer à employer le fleuve à deux mètres. Evidemment, personne n’avait osé faire remarquer au chef que c’était lui qui avait écarté l’idée de pousser l’Elémental dans l’eau pour quelque chose de « plus spectaculaire et héroïque ». 

Après avoir raccroché, Beck s’était donc mis à l’aise, inspectant le contenu du mini-bar avant d’aller se doucher. A présent, tandis que l’eau ruissèle sur ses muscles développés (officiellement à force de se laver les cheveux comme il aimait à dire pour plaisanter), il continue à réfléchir à la bataille, l’excitation qui l’habitait là où les autres étaient paniqués. Le couple en haut de la Tour Eiffel l’a surpris, quelle idée de monter si haut pour faire sa déclaration ? Deux idiots en chaleur, guidés par leurs hormones, mais que tu n’as pas hésité à sauver. Quentin lève les yeux au ciel, repensant avec un amusement mêlé d’étonnement au toboggan glacé que tu as construit en l’espace de quelques secondes. C’était une idée folle mais ingénieuse qui a dû te demander beaucoup d’énergie. Oui, en revoyant l’expression concentrée sur tes traits, Beck ne doute pas que la tâche était ardue. Mais s’il y a bien une chose qu’il a compris sur toi, c’est que tu ferais tout pour sauver les autres, éviter qu’il y ait la moindre victime. Habituellement, le côté bon samaritain l’agace et il méprisait grandement ce qu’il voyait chez toi comme étant une faiblesse mais à présent, il se surprend à apprécier ce défaut et à le trouver touchant. Le fil de ses pensées l’amène à la fin du combat, lorsqu’il était étendu sur le pavé. Son esprit le ramène à l’inquiétude dans tes yeux, au léger tremblement de ta voix prononçant son prénom sans y prendre garde, à la chaleur de ta main fébrile sur ses membres puis sa joue. Tu avais l’air si angoissée en l’examinant et lui s’était senti étrange, désireux de te rassurer sans vouloir que tu cesses ton contact. 

Absorbé par ses pensées, le jeune homme revient dans la chambre, essuyant son torse nu en regardant la télévision qui diffuse encore et toujours les images de la bataille. Comme pour répondre à ses réflexions, tu apparais à l’écran, extrêmement floue, aidant un des adolescents à glisser jusqu’au sol. Oui, Fury aurait pu l’associer avec pire comme héroïne.  
Trois coups timides résonnent soudain et Beck se redresse, se demandant ce que le SHIELD peut lui vouloir alors même qu’il lui semblait que tout était entendu pour le lendemain. Sans penser à enfiler un t-shirt, il ouvre la porte et tombe sur toi, évidemment, dont les pommettes s’empourprent immédiatement. 

\- Est-ce que vous... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se détendre un petit peu après ces derniers jours de dingue. Comme on a quartier libre, est-ce que ça vous dirait de sortir un peu ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est si vous voulez, Paris by night...

Deux voix se disputent en toi pour déterminer si cette proposition est stupide ou si c'est juste ta façon de la formuler qui est idiote. Quelque part, tu restes très impressionnée par le héros et ça joue sur ton attitude. Heureusement, Beck ne semble pas vouloir se moquer de ta gêne, au contraire. Même si intérieurement il rit de ta déférence, une grande partie de lui est contente de cette proposition. Contente et un peu surprise, surtout parce que ton arrivée coïncide avec ses pensées.

\- J'adorerais. Mais à une condition : tutoies-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un professeur ou un grand-père. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça... Et puis, appelle-moi Quentin. 

C’est vrai qu’il y a un léger décalage dans la façon dont vous vous adressez l’un à l’autre, tu te montres trop timide, c’est dommage. D’un hochement de tête, tu montres ton approbation avant de reculer d’un pas, histoire de le laisser refermer la porte et enfiler un t-shirt, une chemise, un crop-top, ce qu’il veut mais couvrir ce torse que tu ne saurais voir. 

\- Parfait, je te dis à dans une demi-heure dans le hall ?  
\- J’y serai.

Bien, ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir à où l’emmener, quoi voir durant cette soirée. Ça te fait tout drôle d’ailleurs, de pouvoir te promener sans masque ni costume. Tu t’apprêtes à faire demi-tour quand une question te brûle soudain les lèvres.

\- B…Quentin…

Entre nom de famille et prénom, entre politesse et intimité, c’est compliqué de choisir le bon mot. Ça, c’est un problème que l’on ne rencontre pas en France, appeler quelqu’un par son nom de famille, on utilise directement le prénom, que l’on soit collègue, ami ou amant… Mais là n’est pas la question.

\- Oui, Y/N ?

Soudain hésitante car ne voulant pas risquer de le vexer ou de te montrer…protectrice, tu marques une pause avant de finalement poursuivre, parce que tu sais que de toute façon, tu finiras par lui poser la question. 

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Physiquement après l’attaque ? Mentalement parce qu’il doit sans cesse repenser à la destruction de sa planète et de ses proches ? A quoi penses-tu exactement en l’interrogeant, difficile à dire, peut-être à tout en même temps. En tant que partenaire, c’est ton rôle de veiller sur le héros, aussi récente que soit votre association et même s’il semble solide, tu ne peux t’empêcher de repenser au moment précis où il a chargé tout ce pouvoir et où il a foncé vers l’Elémental sans savoir s’il survivrait. « Ça, c’est pour ma famille ».  
A défaut d’être réellement affecté par ce à quoi tu songes, Beck, en grand acteur, n’oublie jamais son personnage et il prend le temps de soupirer, le regard perdu dans le vague pendant un bref instant avant d’afficher un sourire fragile mais chaleureux (et c’est un long travail pour arriver à ce résultat, à cette gamme subtile d’émotions et d’expressions).

\- Je crois, oui. D’avoir réussi à le vaincre aujourd’hui, ça me… Je devrais avoir des regrets de ne pas avoir su le faire avant mais je suis surtout heureux. J’ai réussi à venger ma famille, mon monde, et ça me fait du bien.

La suite est peut-être un peu too much, c’est un pari mais l’imposteur a tout de même envie de pousser l’émotion jusqu’au bout, juste pour voir, juste pour le plaisir de jouer encore un peu sur la corde sensible. Avec une facilité démoniaque, il fait perler une larme au coin de son œil et te regarde, exprimant la gratitude du fantôme qui peut enfin trouver la paix et aller vers la lumière.

\- Merci. 

Inutile d’en rajouter plus, tu as parfaitement dû comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire par ce simple mot. Jouant la gêne, il te dit à tout à l’heure et referme doucement la porte, te laissant totalement émue et on ne t’en veut pas parce que tu as toujours eu ce côté sensible, que l’histoire est fausse –certes- mais touchante et que de toute façon, tu es fatiguée. Comment ne pas gober ce mensonge si bien ficelé, servi par un homme que Fury regarde d’un bon œil et qui te permet de te sentir utile ? Personne ne pourra te jeter la pierre et tu retournes dans ta chambre avec une sensation de chaleur dans ta poitrine, ravie du dénouement heureux. 

Une demi-heure précisément après votre échange, tu longes le couloir pour descendre dans le hall du magnifique hôtel, saluant timidement les employés qui détaillent tes vêtements et surtout ton expression en connaisseurs. Tes cheveux sont coiffés et ta tenue décontractée tout en te mettant en valeur, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as fait un effort pour cette sortie et pour cela tu reçois le regard encourageant d’une femme de ménage alors que tu montes dans l’ascenseur. Néanmoins, tu n’en as pas oublié de te munir de bonnes chaussures et tu espères intérieurement que ton partenaire a fait de même. Les portes s’ouvrent sur le rez-de-chaussée et tu sors tranquillement, cherchant le meilleur endroit où se positionner pour attendre l’arrivée de Beck. De Quentin. Bref… 

Sauf que l’attente sera inexistante car le jeune homme est déjà arrivé, adossé à l’un des piliers d’un air nonchalant Au départ, il pensait s’installer dans un fauteuil mais ça l’aurait rapetissé et il aime à mettre ses jambes en valeur. Coquet lui, jamais ! Soigneux serait un terme plus juste. L’air de rien, il est descendu en avance, parce que ça fait toujours bien et qu’il aimait l’idée d’être dévisagé par les réceptionnistes. Il est possible aussi qu’il ait été prêt très en avance mais ça ne peut pas être la vraie raison, ça aurait signifié qu’il était impatient. Alors que pas du tout. Toujours est-il qu’il sourit en t’apercevant et que tu lui rends son sourire. En quelques pas tu le rejoins et te dresses sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise comme ça se fait chez toi quand on retrouve une personne (ami, proche ou collègue) que l’on connait un peu. Sauf que tu regrettes immédiatement ce geste en te souvenant qu’il est typiquement français. Tu n’aimes même pas faire la bise, c’est juste un automatisme ! Tu recules avant de rire de voir Quentin figé par la surprise, la scène s’est passée tellement vite… 

\- Désolée, à Paris, je retrouve mes habitudes.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, j’aime bien cette tradition. 

Sans plus attendre, vous sortez sous le ciel teinté d’un camaïeu de couleurs chaudes, la journée est en train de s’achever mais votre moment de pause à vous ne fait que commencer. Vous marchez quelques temps sans trop savoir quoi vous dire, vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de beaucoup discuter depuis votre rencontre et jamais de sujets anodins ou normaux. Être un super-héros, c’est donc ne jamais pouvoir se détacher du boulot ? Probablement. 

\- C’est drôle de te voir sans ton super-costume. En civile.  
\- Pareil pour toi, je ne t’avais jamais vu sans ton armure…ou avec un t-shirt.

Pour le coup, tu le taquines vu son absence de vêtements en ouvrant la porte tout à l’heure. Mais il y a un fond de vrai et ça rejoint ce que tu pensais : vous ne vous connaissez qu’en tant que héros, il va falloir apprendre à connaître l’humain derrière le masque…ou le bocal. 

Si Quentin ne te dit pas qu’être en civile te va bien, il le pense fortement. Tu dégages quelque chose de différent dans cette atmosphère détendue, même si au fond, tu restes la même. Certains héros jouent un rôle (il ne peut pas dire le contraire), se dissocient de leur identité secrète mais toi, non, tu sembles incapable de ne pas…être toi, de mettre un écran entre le monde extérieur et ton coeur. C’est ce qui te rend si vulnérable et facile à manipuler. Mais aussi, ce qui te rend différente, surtout par rapport aux agents du SHIELD calculateurs, à l’équipe « Mysterio » et ses plans alimentés par la haine ou même par rapport à Quentin et ses mensonges. Certaines personnes sont trop pures pour ce monde.  
Vos pas vous mènent vers une zone que vous ne connaissez que trop bien, la lumière déclinante ne dissimulant en rien les traces noires sur la pelouse, les arbres calcinés et surtout, le trou qui défigure la Tour Eiffel. Tu aurais pu prendre un autre chemin, c’est évident, si tu n’avais pas eu une petite idée derrière la tête. Alors que ton équipier te jette un regard interrogateur, tu le guides au milieu de la foule rassemblée, prenant des photos, bavardant surtout avec animation. C’est une ambiance joyeuse qui règne ici, comme si les parisiens avaient remporté une bataille. 

\- Ils sont tellement heureux. Ils sont en vie, grâce à toi. 

Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour te corriger et te rappeler ton implication dans ce combat mais tu l’interromps d’un geste. Ce n’est pas la question.

\- Je voulais que tu vois ça, le calme, la fête, la vie… Je sais…que ça ne te rendra pas tout ce que tu as perdu mais j’espère que ça t’aidera à avancer de savoir que tu as sauvé ce monde. Tu es un héros, Beck. 

D’un signe de tête, tu désignes les gens qui dansent, parlent avec animation de la créature et des héros qui l’ont fait disparaître, arborant des vêtements verts, violet, des répliques en papier de vos costumes. Ça te tenait à cœur que ton partenaire puisse voir ce qui se passe après son passage, qu’il se détache de l’impression d’échec qu’il a dû ressentir depuis sa fuite. 

\- Au nom de cette Terre, Paris te dit merci. 

Ton sourire est tellement radieux qu’il pourrait illuminer la nuit, tu as l’air tellement heureuse à l’idée de lui faire plaisir que pour la première fois depuis les débuts de Mysterio voire même de sa vie, Beck se sent mal. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, il ravale bien vite cette culpabilité derrière la rage, la haine et l’ambition qui l’animent et le brûlent, mais tout de même. Là où il voit un rassemblement à même de flatter son égo, tu vois une façon de le rassurer, lui qui est censé être un combattant endeuillé. Le décalage est tellement énorme… Brusquement, il a envie de rire, peut-être aussi parce qu’il est tiraillé par diverses émotions telles que la surprise, l’affection et la honte. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, il doit juste se moquer de toi, parce que le quiproquo prend des proportions gigantesques. Mû par un instinct, Quentin te prend dans ses bras et te serre contre lui, juste le temps que l’hilarité passe et qu’il retrouve son calme, qu’il puisse reprendre son rôle et prendre de la distance. Il n’est pas lui, il est Beck de Terre 833, un personnage créé de toutes pièces, il ne peut donc pas se sentir touché par ton geste puisque tu t’adresses à une fiction. Si on lui avait dit que Mysterio le forcerait à un tel effort de dédoublement… 

\- Merci beaucoup, Y/N. 

Si tu te promets de ne plus aborder ce sujet douloureux qu’est son passé, tu es ébranlée par sa réaction, ton corps réagissant à cet enlacement avec plus de force que tu ne le voudrais. Tu as beau te répéter de rester distante et professionnelle, tu profites de sa chaleur, t’imprègne de son odeur avant qu’il ne te relâche, visiblement ému. Toi-même tu renonces à analyser ce qui te bouleverse, entre compassion et attachement. Le jeune homme se reprend, tentant de chasser la sensation de ton corps sur ses mains. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m’as appelé Beck…  
\- Oh, laisse-moi le temps de m’habituer !

Vous retrouvez une attitude plus normale bien qu’au fond de vous bouillonnent encore mille pensées. Pour une simple sortie entre partenaires, cette soirée prend une tournure inattendue et tu n’es pas celle qui risque le plus gros si les choses continuent de déraper. Beck doit absolument reprendre le contrôle, le parfait contrôle, de lui-même et des événements ou on risque encore de le traiter d’instable. Ce qu’il n’est pas. Pas du tout. Un petit garçon coiffé d’un bocal à poissons passe entre vous en courant pour rejoindre son frère et tu éclates de rire.

\- Mince, tu as un rival. Il porte fantastiquement bien le bocal.  
\- Je viens de lancer une mode sans le vouloir…

Quentin affiche une grimace tout en regardant l’enfant parader dans son costume de fortune comme s’il s’agissait d’une merveille. Dire que ce costume partait d’une blague, toute cette histoire n’est qu’une vaste blague mais pleine de vérité : pour faire un super-héros, il suffit d’une cape et de lasers. Le casque n’était qu’un moyen de se démarquer, entre autres. Tout en longeant la Seine, vous vous éloignez de la foule en liesse pour retrouver le calme et pouvoir vous promener à votre aise. Mais au lieu de discuter, tu gardes le silence, ce qui fait craindre le pire au jeune homme. Il devine tes pensées à la façon dont tu te mords nerveusement la lèvre supérieure, les coins de la bouche relevés par l’amusement.

\- Non, non, retiens-toi…  
\- Il faut que je te pose la question ! Il le faut !  
\- Je sais qu’il est ridicule, soupire le héros tout en sentant bien qu’il va devoir assouvir ta curiosité.  
\- Mais pourquoi un bocal ? 

Tu es morte de rire rien que de repenser à ce casque étrange rempli de fumée. Sur Beck, dans le feu de l’action, ça fait partie du costume et c’est impressionnant mais il n’empêche que la première fois que tu as vu ce couvre-chef, tu y as imaginé un poisson. L’imposteur secoue la tête tout en cherchant comme se justifier. Heureusement, Guterman a déjà réfléchi à une histoire satisfaisante. 

\- Au départ, la tenue que je porte était une énorme armure, une sorte d’exosquelette gigantesque qui était utilisé sous l’eau et sur les champs de bataille. Le pilote avait la tête dans une coupole en verre blindée où s’affichait les informations tactiques, la localisation de mines, ce genre de choses. Comme le matériel était utilisé dans des zones immergés ou enfumées, on a mis au point une sorte de gaz riche en oxygène mais qui donne un effet opaque vu de l’extérieur. Et puis, on a cherché à rendre le système plus léger, plus maniable. Les Elementaux sont arrivés à ce moment-là et ce que je porte était le dernier modèle conçu, encore très proche de l’armure d’origine avec sa teinte verte et…son casque en verre. 

Convaincue par cette explication qui tient plutôt bien la route, tu hoches la tête tout en l’écoutant, te figurant cet exosquelette ainsi qu’une armée d’hommes et de femmes portant la même tenue que Beck. Tu te demandes cependant si le jeune homme était véritablement un soldat ou un simple volontaire ayant mis ses pouvoirs au service du monde lors de l’apparition des Elementaux. Ton monde aussi a vécu une destruction mais vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de vous battre, vous avez simplement été vaincus. Heureusement, à présent, tout est rentré dans l’ordre, à quelques exceptions près. Ça a été une période étrange, c’est certain. 

Les heures passent, la nuit tombe doucement et vous évoluez dans Paris, contemplant les façades illuminées du Grand Palais, les bateaux-mouches ornés de guirlandes qui flottent sur l’eau. Vous parlez de tout, de la première impression que fait Fury, du fait que ton partenaire n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de visiter la capitale française. Aucun de vous deux ne voit vraiment le temps passer et vous trouvez enfin l’occasion d’apprendre à vous connaître, loin du SHIELD, des explosions et des menaces à écarter. Evidemment, l’imposteur ne peut pas te raconter grand-chose de véridique sur sa vie d’avant mais le sujet n’est pas vraiment abordé, tout comme tu ne confies rien de ton passé si ce n’est l’existence de frères et sœurs. L’avantage de discuter avec un homme venu d’une Terre parallèle, c’est que vous pouvez comparer ce qui existe ou non ici, ce que vous avez en commun ou de différent. Ça va des films aux célébrités en passant par certains monuments. Tu apprends d’ailleurs avec étonnement que le pont de San Francisco est bleu et non rouge sur Terre 833, que l’on ne trouvait plus de café nulle part à cause d’une épidémie et que la Corée du Nord s’apprêtait à fusionner avec la Chine quand les attaques d’élémentaux ont commencé. Autant dire que le faux héros s’en donne à cœur joie pour imaginer tout ça. Puis vient le moment de répondre à la question la plus importante qui soit aujourd’hui, du moins celle qui avait valu à l’équipe Mysterio une bonne demi-heure de critiques.

\- Finalement, nous n’avons pas eu recours à la Seine face à la créature de feu…  
\- C’était une excellente idée mais nous avons manqué de temps et de moyens. Le SHIELD ne pouvait pas nous aider et il m’était impossible de soulever toute cette eau. Mes pouvoirs ne me permettent pas ça. Et puis, il avait atteint une telle masse…  
\- Nous avons dû agir dans l’urgence et improviser. L’essentiel, c’est que ça se soit bien fini. 

Ce point étant résolu, votre attention est attirée par des éclats de rire et de la musique tandis que vous avancez vers les Tuileries, y découvrant une fête foraine. Avec tous ces manèges en métal, ça aurait fait un parfait terrain pour l’Elémental de Feu songe Beck en se laissant guider vers les premiers stands par une équipière qui ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Mais qui n’aime pas les fêtes foraines ? De te voir comme ça, excitée pour si peu, fait songer au jeune homme que tu es bien loin des personnes avec qui il a l’habitude de traîner. Ou plutôt « avait » l’habitude. Que dire alors de ses fréquentations féminines, totalement gourdes pour flatter son orgueil ou avec un fort tempérament pour le challenger… Avec toi, il n’aurait pas l’impression de discuter avec un poisson rouge ni ne passerait son temps en bataille d’égos et jeux mesquins. Mais il écarte rapidement cette étrange comparaison, tu n’es rien qu’une partenaire qu’on lui a collé dans les pattes le temps qu’il devienne un grand héros. Point.

Tu ne te prends pas tant la tête, heureusement, toute occupée à détailler les manèges et stands pour déterminer ce qui sera le plus amusant. Fury vous a accordé cette soirée pour souffler et tu comptes en profiter au maximum. A cette heure, les lumières multicolores attirent les adolescents et les jeunes adultes comme des papillons et tout le monde profite des dernières heures avant la fermeture. 

\- Beck, il y a quelque chose qui te tente ?

Malgré ta question, le jeune homme reste silencieux, affichant même clairement qu’il n’a aucune envie de te répondre. Il te tourne ostensiblement le dos, regarde en l’air d’un air absorbé. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, tu suis la direction de son regard (vers le coin d’un stand de churros) avant de lui tapoter le bras.

\- Beck…. ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne connais pas de Beck, vous devez faire erreur, mademoiselle.

Tu le regardes avec des yeux ronds, comprenant son petit jeu tout en te demandant s’il est vraiment sérieux. Mais oui, apparemment, il l’est. A vrai dire, même lui est surpris par son attitude, il est rarement du genre taquin, surtout depuis qu’il a été viré. Avec un soupir, tu obtempères de mauvaise grâce. Comme si ça ne t’avais pas déjà demandé un effort de le tutoyer. 

\- Quentin…

L’intéressé se retourne avec un sourire amusé, si son équipe le voyait, ils le croiraient fou. Mais peut-être qu’il est juste dans son rôle, qu’il expérimente une nouvelle facette du personnage. Ce qui lui fait penser qu’il n’a même pas allumé son oreillette, c’est la première fois depuis des mois qu’il peut être seul dans sa tête. Mais tout ceci ne répond pas à ta question et le jeune homme hausse les épaules en regardant autour de lui. 

\- Continuons de faire le tour, nous verrons bien.

Tout fait envie dans cette foire, du stand de frites au train fantôme en passant par les attractions à sensations et les nombreux stands où abondent les peluches. Tu as bien du mal à arrêter ton choix quelque part, surtout qu’une partie de toi se demande pourquoi tu hésites encore à appeler ton équipier par son prénom. Tu es française, tu n’appelles jamais les gens autrement que par leur prénom, sauf s’il s’agit d’un professeur ou d’un supérieur hiérarchique. Voilà peut-être d’où vient le problème. Ou alors le fait que tu veux éviter toute forme d’intimité parce qu’il te fait de l’effet. Te prend pas la tête pour si peu et profite de la soirée, le monstre est vaincu, la nuit est belle et tu passes un bon moment. Et arrête de le mettre sur un piédestal, ça fait cinq bonnes minutes qu’il contemple avec envie une peluche rétro. 

\- Elle te plaît ?  
\- C’était très à la mode sur ma Terre. Je ne pensais pas en retrouver ici. 

Beck regarde l’imitation de Cabbage Patch Kid, là où tu vois quelque chose de vieillot, lui se souvient de son enfance, pas des plus joyeuses d’ailleurs, seul dans sa chambre avec ce genre de jouets. Qu’est-ce que ça fait là ? Qu’il s’agisse du vrai ou du faux Beck, les deux sont très surpris de trouver ce vestige du passé, c’est certain. Tu fouilles dans ton sac, tends un billet au forain qui t’adresse un sourire mielleux. Il doit te prendre pour une pigeonne. 

\- Hum….accorde-moi une minute, j’ai une idée. 

Tu te tournes vers le stand composé de cages où flottent des ballons, empoignes l’arc qui doit te permettre de gagner un lot. Evidemment, l’arc est truqué. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Tandis que tu encoches la première flèche, ta posture change, ton expression aussi et tu deviens sérieuse. Ton partenaire a déjà eu l’occasion de te voir concentrée mais tu n’avais jamais dégagé une telle assurance. Le forain est moins impressionné, il en a déjà vu beaucoup rouler des mécaniques pour au final dépenser une fortune et repartir avec un petit lot. Il rappelle les règles du jeu d’une voix traînante puis s’écarte au maximum. Les ballons multicolores tressautent contre les barreaux élastiques, tu vises celui au centre et bande l’arc avant de tirer. La flèche atteint sa cible qui éclate joliment. Les deux hommes te félicitent mais tu ne les écoute pas, préparant ta prochaine flèche sans perdre ta concentration. Pour gagner un lot, il faut éclater tous les ballons d’une cage avec un nombre limité de flèches. Pour un gros lot, il faut évidemment vider plusieurs cages, ce qui demande plus de flèches. Même en admettant que ton premier coup n’ait pas été un coup de chance, le forain ne craint pas que tu repartes avec quelque chose de cher. 

POP ! POP ! POP !

La corde de ton arc frémit encore que tu as éclaté non pas un mais trois ballons d’un seul coup et sans en avoir l’air particulièrement émue. Evidemment, à l’intérieur, tu es fière mais mieux vaut ne pas laisser de doute : ce tir ne doit rien à la chance. Peut-être que tu as gelé la flèche pour créer une réaction ou peut-être que tu es simplement très douée. Voyant qu’il te reste encore deux flèches, le forain commence à devenir nerveux tandis que Beck est partagé entre deux pensées : d’abord, qu’il ne te soupçonnait pas ce talent (pourquoi Will ne lui en a pas parlé ?!), ensuite, qu’il a intérêt à ne pas faire de toi son ennemie si tu as un arc en main. Le temps d’encocher la pénultième flèche, tu te décales vers la cage suivante et affiche un sourire innocent avant d’exploser deux ballons sans même avoir pris le temps de viser. La mine renfrognée, celui qui pensait se faire de l’argent facile se prépare déjà à décrocher l’une des plus grosses peluches du stand, une baleine mauve avec un arc-en-ciel sur le flanc. Mais avant, tu dois encore utiliser ta dernière flèche et tu sens plusieurs regards posés sur toi. Cette fois-ci, tu prends tout ton temps pour te mettre en place et viser la surface rebondie d’un ballon rouge. Tes doigts se détendent, la fine ligne file vers la cage et…rien ne se passe. Aucun ballon n’éclate. Un soupir de soulagement te parvient du côté du forain qui relâche la peluche, reprenant déjà son sourire mielleux pour te proposer un lot moins voyant…avant de voir le ballon se dégonfler avec un petit bruit inélégant. 

\- Bravo mademoiselle, vous avez gagné…

Tu remercies le vieil homme, repose l’arc sur le rebord du stand avant de te tourner vers ton partenaire. Sa réaction est plus que satisfaisante et ses yeux déjà grands sont encore arrondis par l’ébahissement, ce qui lui donne un air plus que comique. La surprise le fait rire et il indique les cages dépouillées.

\- Fury est au courant de tes autres talents ?  
\- C’est juste un passe-temps. Je ne suis pas Hawkeye.

Faussement modeste, tu hausses les épaules, reportant ton attention sur l’énorme peluche que tu es censée avoir gagnée. Avant que le forain n’ait le temps de la décrocher, tu t’approches en secouant la tête. Inutile de se charger de quelque chose d’aussi volumineux, tu visais un lot plus petit. Sauf qu’avec ton score, tu es en droit de marchander et tu le fais avec un grand sourire mais autorité, dans ta langue maternelle ce qui empêche Quentin de savoir ce que tu peux bien raconter. Mais il comprend rapidement que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, à savoir une boite ainsi que la peluche qu’il lorgnait. Toute contente, tu la lui offres, regardant la tête au visage bouffi dodeliner. Beck prend la peluche, sent l’enfant en lui sauter de joie tout en se disant qu’il a intérêt à cacher le cadeau loin des yeux ou il aura droit à des commentaires. Le jeune homme te remercie, il ne risque pas d’oublier de sitôt comment tu as gagné cette peluche, et jette un coup d’œil à la boite que tu es en train d’ouvrir.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Un souvenir. Est-ce que ces lots sont extrêmement kitchs ? 

Tu sors une boule noire dotée d’une petite vitre où flotte un triangle bleu. Tu la secoues quelques secondes et laisse apparaître le fameux message divinatoire que tu lis à haute voix.

\- « Sans aucun doute ». Je pense la peindre en gris et vert, pour donner l’impression que c’est un globe rempli de fumée.

Vous passez d’attraction en attraction avec vos précieux artefacts, évitant néanmoins certains manèges demandant d’être serrés l’un derrière l’autre ou trop collés. Tu acceptes de mauvaise grâce de monter dans le train fantôme et pendant que tu frémis à chaque bruit, Beck détaille d’un œil extrêmement critique les effets spéciaux employés, décevants pour l’expert qu’il est. Du temps où il travaillait pour le cinéma, il était capable de faire cent fois mieux. Après la frousse, vous testez des manèges à sensations et si vous n’êtes absolument pas impressionnés (vous combattez des monstres et vous volez), Quentin est vite surpris par le rire inextinguible qui monte en toi alors que vous basculez la tête en bas à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol ou filez à toute allure sur des rails bruyants. Euphorique, tu éclates d’un rire clair et joyeux comme celui d’un enfant mais surtout contagieux, ton partenaire ne peut s’empêcher de te rejoindre sans que son hilarité soit sarcastique ou mesquine. Encore une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.  
Les pieds sur terre après avoir été secoués en tous sens, vous reprenez votre souffle tandis qu’autour de vous la foire commence à se vider. Il serait temps de repartir mais aucun de vous n’est fatigué, la promenade dans Paris continue. A pas lents, vous remontez la file d’attractions tout en discutant tranquillement de choses et d’autres. Un groupe d’adolescents vous dépassent, tenant à la main le fameux nuage de sucre rose qui fait saliver les enfants. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?, demande Beck avec intérêt, j’en vois beaucoup depuis notre arrivée.  
\- C’est de la barbe à papa. Du sucre en très fins brins, comme une toile. Ça n’existe pas sur ta Terre ?

Le concept de monde parallèle est à présent totalement assimilé et voyant le jeune homme secouer la tête, tu décides de prendre les choses en main, surtout parce que tu as envie d’une barbe à papa en fait.

\- Il faut vraiment que je fasse ton éducation.

Tu t’arrêtes à un stand (ce n’est pas ça qui manque) et demande deux merveilles (du sucre, du sucre et encore du sucre), payant à la vitesse de l’éclair avant que Quentin ne puisse sortir sa monnaie. Dans l’ensemble, vous vous êtes répartis les dépenses équitablement mais c’est plus parce que vous faites la course que parce que vous vous êtes entendus. Il a carrément profité que le comptoir soit trop haut pour payer les frites à ta place, c’est dire si vous faites preuve de sérieux ce soir. Les héros ayant sauvé la Tour Eiffel sont en pause, c’est certain. C’est donc en dégustant une bombe à caries que vous reprenez vos déambulations le long de la Seine alors que la nuit est totalement tombée sur la capitale et qu’une lune en croissant s’est installée dans le ciel sans étoiles. A défaut de pouvoir en visiter les couloirs, vous admirez le Louvre dont la pyramide de verre forme une sculpture illuminée tout en échangeant sur les artistes communs à vos univers. Tu apprends d’ailleurs avec amusement que la Joconde n’est pas unique mais que celle de Terre 833 a un sourire plus franc. Heureusement, il est des bâtiments que seul ton monde possède et tu présentes fièrement la cathédrale Notre-Dame au jeune homme étranger. Malgré l’incendie qui l’a endommagé il y a des années, elle reste magnifique et tu en expliques l’histoire avec plaisir, racontant par la même occasion le roman de Victor Hugo qui s’y rattache. 

\- Tu as l’art de mettre en valeur ta capitale, remarque Beck sans ironie tandis que vous quittez l’ile de la Cité.  
\- J’ai…grandi avec des gens qui donnaient beaucoup d’importance au savoir et à la culture. Et puis, j’adore les histoires, le mystère et les anecdotes qui entourent une ville. Je voulais en faire un sujet de thèse avant l’Ashpocalypse.  
\- L’Ashpocalypse ?  
\- Je crois qu’on doit appeler ça la Décimation ou l’Eclipse. Un…extraterrestre a fait disparaître la moitié de l’univers d’un claquement de doigts et ce pendant cinq années…

Tout à fait au courant des évènements et voyant bien que tu peines à en parler, Beck décide de couper court à tes explications. Officiellement pour ne pas avoir à les réentendre. 

\- Oui, Fury m’en a parlé. Je n’imagine pas ce que vous avez dû vivre. Tu faisais partie des disparus ?  
\- Non, j’étais là. On peut dire quelque part que j’ai eu de la chance, peu de membres de ma famille ont été éclipsés, mise à part ma meilleure amie. Ça lui a fait un choc de découvrir que j’avais changé de vie à son retour. 

Tu ris en te souvenant de sa bouche béante quand tu l’as mise au courant, quand tu lui as montré les pouvoirs que tu ne soupçonnais pas avoir. C’’est surtout son enthousiasme qui te revient, elle était totalement folle de joie, comme si tu avais gagné au loto ou découvert l’existence des Pokémons. Qu’elle soit dans la confidence te fait énormément de bien. Marchant à tes côtés, Beck garde le silence, réfléchissant à tes pouvoirs. Ils ne semblent pas provenir d’une technologie, tu n’es pas une alien (le SHIELD l’aurait mis au courant), alors comment les as-tu obtenus ?

\- Si ce n’est pas indiscret, tu as reçu ton don du jour au lendemain ? Dans un accident ou quelque chose de ce genre ?  
\- On peut dire ça… j’étais en croisière en Atlantique Nord et notre paquebot a heurté un iceberg. J’ai survécu de justesse mais hélas, Léonardo Dicaprio est mort…

Ta blague tombe à l’eau en voyant l’air perdu de l’homme dont tu as oublié l’origine pendant quelques secondes. Prends note que vous n’avez pas les mêmes références cinématographiques et embrayes. 

\- Je plaisante, ça vient d’un film… Je n’ai pas été mordu par un phoque radioactif ou quoique ce soit, je suis ce que l’on appelle une mutante. Du moins je crois. J’ai eu un accident de ski et mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés sous le choc. Apparemment, ça arrive parfois.

Tu lèves la main devant tes yeux, le froid parcourant ton épiderme en émettant une légère brume au contact de l’air ambiant. Ça avait commencé doucement, des doigts froids, un verre d’eau qui gèle, tu as eu la chance de pouvoir le contrôler petit à petit, De l’accident en lui-même, il n’y a pas besoin de parler, même si tu revois les détails, ressens de nouveau la douleur dans ton bras, la peur qui te tétanisait tandis que des pas s’éloignaient dans le couloir. L’assombrissement de ton humeur n’échappe pas à l’imposteur qui se demande ce que tu peux encore cacher, ce que tu ne lui dis pas. Doucement, il pose sa main sous la tienne, frémissant légèrement au contact de ta peau glacée mais te ramenant au présent. Tu le regardes examiner ta main, passant son pouce sur ta paume comme s’il admirait quelque chose de rare.

\- C’est un superbe pouvoir que tu as, il te permet de faire de grandes choses. 

Il te sourit avec chaleur en lâchant ta main et tu oublies de lui demander comment lui-même a obtenu ses pouvoirs, ton partenaire changeant de sujet pour quelque chose de plus anodin. Minuit est passé depuis de longues heures lorsque vous retournez à l’hôtel et si Beck a beaucoup apprécié la soirée, il se rassure en se disant qu’il est content d’avoir pu se rapprocher de toi pour mieux t’évincer de son chemin, gagner ta confiance pour te manipuler. Mais soyons honnêtes, il n’a pas vraiment pensé à ses plans ce soir. Demain il devra reprendre le costume, l’oreillette et ses machinations mais pour le moment, il profite de la quiétude ambiante, tentant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il a été si calme, sans vibrer de colère ni être dévoré par le feu de l’ambition. Ça doit remonter à avant Stark, avant sa carrière dans les effets-spéciaux, avant qu’il ne se sente minable.  
L’ascenseur s’ouvre sur votre étage et vous traînez des pieds pour regagner vos chambres, partageant la même pensée sans oser l’exprimer à voix haute. 

\- Tu es fatiguée toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment non…, tu réponds avec sincérité, ce qui est plutôt étrange vu la journée de folie que vous avez passé.  
\- Moi non plus. 

Une idée commence à germer dans ton esprit et tu te tournes vers ton partenaire, la main sur la poignée de ta porte. Après tout, vous avez passé la nuit à parler de films et de séries propres à vos mondes, autant continuer dans cette voie. 

\- Là d'où tu viens, comment les gens se détendaient le soir ? Vous regardiez des films ?  
\- Oui, on avait Fastsee.  
\- Fastsee ?  
\- C'était une sorte d'abonnement... Toutes les semaines, ça proposait une nouvelle série qui ne restait que 7 jours. Si tu n'avais pas le temps de tout voir, tu l'achetais pour pas très cher. Une façon intelligente de pousser à la consommation.

Le jeune homme se congratule intérieurement pour cet éclair de génie à la fois amusant et dénonciateur du boulimisme télévisuel. Tu souris sans savoir que tout ceci n'est qu'une farce, ouvres la porte de ta chambre avant de faire signe à Quentin de te suivre, sans aucune arrière-pensée. La pièce est parfaitement rangée, tu ne t’étales jamais hors de chez toi, ce qui évite une situation gênante. Alors que le jeune homme te suit, tu allumes la télévision de l'hôtel pour faire apparaître le N rouge si emblématique.

\- Ici, ça s'appelle Netflix et tu as un accès illimité moyennant un abonnement.

Une idée te vient, folle mais amusante. Qui sait si vos deux Terres n'ont pas des séries en commun. Tu cherches la plus connue avant de te tourner vers l'étranger.

\- Stranger Things, ça existe sur ta Terre ?

Quentin fronçe les sourcils en regardant le résumé, cherchant comment détourner un tel phénomène. Ça a quelque chose d'amusant de faire croire qu'il vient d'ailleurs, comme si c'était un jeu. L'air sérieux, il fait mine de fouiller sa mémoire.

\- Other World ? Ah oui....on est peu à avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, la série n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès. Mais à la fin de la saison 1, on découvre que Nine et le Slugternom ne font qu'un.  
Tu écarquilles les yeux sous le choc.

\- Ça pour un plot twist !

Le jeu est lancé, vous faites défiler toutes les propositions, échangeant sur ce qui existe ou non, comme s'il s'agissait d'un débat entre français et québécois. Étendus sur une pile d'oreillers, vous finissez par mettre quelque chose n'existant que sur ta Terre : Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale. Un classique. Te retenant de réciter la totalité des répliques, tu observes Beck du coin de l'oeil pour guetter ses réactions. Il ne te déçoit pas, affichant tour à tour la surprise et l'émerveillement comme il se doit quand on découvre l'univers de JK Rowling. Lorsqu'enfin le générique défile, tu lui annonces avec un rire.

\- Pour la suite, il faudra lire les livres.  
\- Il y a une suite ?!  
\- Bien sûr... il y a 7 livres et 8 films.

Quentin ne le sait que trop bien mais étrangement, l'idée de se replonger une énième fois dans la saga avec toi ne le dérange pas vraiment. Mais ce ne sera pas possible, il n’est pas censé rester avec toi, ça ne fait pas partie du plan. Un bâillement le secoue tout entier et il grimace à l’idée de devoir se lever pour retourner à sa chambre, elle lui semble si loin… Toi-même, tu sens tes yeux se fermer tout seuls alors tu te recroquevilles au milieu des oreillers avant de t’adresser à ton coéquipier.

\- Reste si tu veux, je promets de ne pas te déshonorer dans ton sommeil.  
\- Me voilà rassuré.

Vous pouffez entre deux bâillements et fermez les yeux, étendus à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre bien que le lit soit immense. Il ne vous faut pas longtemps pour vous endormir, exténués par une journée faite à la fois de peur, d’héroïsme et de fous rires. Une bonne journée en somme. Vous auriez adoré dormir longtemps, voire même juste deux trois heures, si le SHIELD n’avait pas appelé avant l’aube pour que vous repartiez vers la prochaine mission. Alors que vous appréciez enfin un peu de repos, une sonnerie retentit avec tant de violence que tu te redresses et bascules du lit, hagarde. D’une voix hésitante, tu réponds à Maria Hill et adresse une grimace à Beck qui part enfiler son costume. Pas de repos pour les héros.


	5. Inde, méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soirée vous a rapproché et tu te sens plus assurée, plus héroïque, quitte à mettre ta vie en danger.  
Un dernier, un ultime Elémental se dresse sur votre route. Mais votre duo est plus soudé et, chaque jour, vous en découvrez un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Peut-être trop..
> 
> #waterElemental #India #dramaaaaaa #oups #Readerisinjuried #inQuentin'sarms #Childhoodtrauma #violentfather #confortingQuentin #hug

La Terre est dans la merde, c’est ce que se dit Nick Fury alors que vous survolez l’Allemagne en direction de l’Inde où le prochain et dernier Elémental va faire son apparition dans quelques heures. Le chef du SHIELD regarde son duo de héros d’un œil critique avant de se remettre au travail, vous laissant dormir dans vos fauteuils à l’autre bout de l’appareil. Le manque de professionnalisme est total mais vous avez piqué du nez une fois assis avec la facilité de deux enfants, même Beck dont la tenue est pourtant loin d’être confortable. Alors que l’aube se lève tout juste sur Paris, vous filez vers l’Est et l’habitacle se remplit petit à petit d’une lumière dorée qui se pose sur le cuir clair et vos paupières closes. 

Bien que l’ambiance soit propice au repos, tu es loin de goûter à un sommeil calme car ton inconscient a décidé de faire remonter à la surface de douloureux souvenirs. Il n’était peut-être pas bon de remuer tant de choses hier ou même de revenir dans ta capitale car à présent, tu es en proie à un cauchemar au réalisme cruel. Ça commence toujours de la même façon, dans la cuisine ou le salon, au détour d’un couloir ou dans le bureau. Les visages sont flous comme des masques, sauf un en particulier dont tu peux dépeindre chaque ride, chaque pore. Le ton est glacial, distant, tu sens ton cœur battre avec affolement, comme une souris qui ferait la morte pour éviter le chat. Mais à la fin, tu finis toujours par attirer sa fureur et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception. Tu te fais toute petite, supplies tout en sentant les larmes couler, traitresses. Ça recommence. 

A l’intérieur du jet, la température chute légèrement et Quentin frisonne dans son armure, réveillé par un gémissement tout proche. En te voyant blême et visiblement en proie à un mauvais rêve, son premier geste est de vouloir te réveiller mais il se retient, préfère écouter ce que tu murmures d’une voix plaintive. 

\- Arrête, Papa… Je suis désolée, pitié…Papa

Même si les mots sont en français, le sens est clair et une petite voix souffle à Beck qu’il tient peut-être quelque chose d’important. Néanmoins, il se redresse et s’approche, rien que parce que Fury le regarde peut-être, posant une main sur ton épaule pour te secouer doucement. Son geste s’imprime dans ta chair, rejoint ton cauchemar pour devenir une menace. Tu pousses un hurlement et te réveilles en sursaut, reprenant ton souffle avant de comprendre où tu te trouves. Le spectre paternel fait place à la silhouette de ton partenaire qui se tient au-dessus de toi. Son air inquiet et les regards que tu sens dans ton dos laissent peu de doute sur ce qui s’est passé et tu te caches le visage, morte de honte. 

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée… 

Tu es mortifiée d’avoir offert un tel spectacle, toi qui essaies de repousser au loin ce genre de souvenirs et de réactions. Tu es Ton/Super/Pseudo, bon sang, pas une victime à plaindre. Secouée par ton mauvais rêve, atrocement gênée d’avoir crié, tu trembles légèrement en tâchant de reprendre tes esprits, n’osant pas regarder l’homme qui s’est agenouillé devant toi, par calcul ou par compassion. Du bout des doigts, il effleure ton poignet pour écarter tes mains et capter ton regard.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, tu as fait un cauchemar, ça arrive. Tout va bien.

Janice serait fière de son côté chevaleresque, en armure étincelante avec la cape en plus. Même si tu es loin de la damoiselle en détresse, il joue son rôle à la perfection (peut-être y met-il un peu de cœur) et te parle d’une voix douce, sentant ta peau se réchauffer un peu au fur et à mesure que tu retrouves ton calme. La panique passe rapidement et tu tâches de sourire comme si de rien était, les joues rouges mais l’air stoïque. 

\- Merci, ça va mieux. Encore désolée pour le bruit…  
\- Ne t’excuse pas, tous les héros ont leur part d’ombre.

L’imposteur sait de quoi il parle avec son personnage de soldat en deuil. Il passe une dernière fois la main sur ton bras en se levant doucement pour retourner à son fauteuil, ne voulant pas se montrer trop présent. 

\- Tu as l’air d’avoir vécu des moments difficiles avec ton père…

Il ne te demande pas de t’expliquer mais tu te sens obligée de répondre aux questions qu’il se pose ; après tout, il t’a bien confié son passé douloureux et il est cent fois pire que le tien. Chassant presque rageusement les dernières traces de larmes de ton visage, tu hausses les épaules en affectant le détachement.

\- Disons qu’il n’était pas un homme tendre. Et que certaines personnes sont tellement reconnues et respectées qu’elles en deviennent intouchables. 

Lorsque votre bourreau est non seulement votre père mais un éminent professeur, qui peut vous protéger ou même accepter de vous entendre ? Il faut se conduire en gentille petite fille, arrêter de raconter des mensonges, ne pas entacher la réputation de la famille. Ne pas crier, surtout ne pas pleurer, se taire et attendre que passe l’orage. Ta mère avait parfaitement compris comment faire et dès qu’elle en a eu l’occasion, elle a divorcé pour refaire sa vie, sans penser à te prendre avec elle. C’est bien utile une fille, pour que votre époux passe ses nerfs ailleurs, et puis tu n’avais qu’à mieux te comporter. Entre une enfant sans talent et une figure de la culture et du savoir français, qui écouter ? 

\- Il n’était pas du genre à… « tolérer la médiocrité ». Mais c’est loin, tout va bien. Je ne compte pas me rendormir.

Tu te redresses dans ton fauteuil pour marquer que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment continuer sur ce sujet, tournes ton regard vers le hublot tandis que Beck reste pensif. Pas parce qu’il sait comment te faire du mal au besoin mais à cause de ce que tu as dit ou plutôt de ce que ton père a dit sur la médiocrité. Toute sa vie pourrait être résumée dans ce mot : médiocre, malgré tous ces efforts. Du moins, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il est en train de se forger un nouvel avenir où il sera le plus grand super-héros, bien au-dessus des gamins en collants et des milliardaires narcissiques. Il imagine sans mal le genre de paroles blessantes que ton père a pu prononcer, il entend les mêmes dans sa tête sans arrêt. Ses parents, ses amis, ses patrons et cet enfoiré de Stark, ils l’ont tous perçu comme insignifiant. Ils avaient tort. Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans un débrief en vue de la mission à venir, le jeune homme marmonne, autant pour toi que pour lui-même.

\- Tu n’es pas médiocre, tu vaux cent fois mieux que lui. 

Lorsque le jet se pose à l’aéroport de Kanpur, tu es pleine de motivation, déterminée à mettre en échec le dernier Elémental. Ton cauchemar t’a rendu encore plus combative et tu enfiles ton masque avec un sourire. Vous y êtes presque. Près de toi, Nick Fury charge son arme, donne des ordres à ses agents sur place. Beck reste silencieux, probablement tout aussi concentré que toi sur cette mission qui fermera un grand chapitre et lui permettra de tourner la page. Nul doute qu’il attend beaucoup de cette journée mais c’est surtout qu’il ne cesse de repenser à votre discussion sur la médiocrité. Sans le savoir, tu l’as aidé à se souvenir de ce qui le motive dans toute cette mascarade, la douleur cuisante dans son ego qui le rend ambitieux, calculateur et instable. Avant que tout ne commence, il doit contacter son équipe, vérifier que tout est en place. Victoria doit se tenir prête à envoyer le signal électromagnétique signalant l’arrivée du monstre, Will doit s’assurer du bon fonctionnement des drones, se tenir prêt à prendre en compte tes éventuels attaques, et Janice doit donner un coup de neuf sur l’armure et la cape du héros casqué. 

\- Je vais survoler les lieux pour essayer de déterminer les zones à risque.  
\- Très bien. Beck, T/S/P, dispersez-vous, il faut se tenir prêt, répond Fury entre deux ordres.

Le héros casqué s’éclipse, il a du travail avant même la représentation. Avant de disparaître, il ne peut s’empêcher de se tourner vers toi pour t’encourager, même si son casque dissimule déjà son visage. Tu lui réponds d’un signe de tête et décolles à ton tour, filant chacun d’un côté pour rejoindre les bords du Gange. Les rues sont noires de monde et tu remarques avec horreur les fils électriques qui risquent d’être endommagés, les infrastructures fragiles qui pourraient s’effondrer en cas de choc. Au Mexique, la zone à couvrir était limitée ; à Paris, les gens avaient été évacués mais là…la mission risque de s’avérer complexe. Alors que tu arpentes les rues, réfléchissant à comment protéger la population, ton partenaire est remonté plus au nord pour retrouver son équipe installée dans une boutique de téléphonie. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, Will est au travail et accueille son chef avec un sourire forcé. 

\- Tu arrives juste à temps, Quentin, je faisais les derniers réglages.  
\- Bienvenue dans un four, salue Guterman en épongeant son front, on aurait dû choisir un coin plus frais.  
\- La prochaine fois. Tu crois que je me sens comment dans cette boite de conserve ?!

Le jeune homme a crié sans même s’en rendre compte, il est sur les nerfs mais ça passera. Il se défait de son armure avec un soupir, profitant du courant d’air sur son dos nu tout en laissant sa costumière faire des merveilles. Après l’attaque, il sera probablement d’excellente humeur mais pour le moment, il a surtout envie que ça commence et que Mysterio entre en scène. Plus que quelques minutes. 

\- On n’a pas eu de tes nouvelles hier soir, remarque Victoria en préparant son appareil. Elle ne se plaint pas du silence de Beck, ça leur a permis de dormir un peu, tous ces bonds aux quatre coins du monde sont épuisants.  
\- J’ai passé la soirée à m’occuper de certains détails, tu connais mon perfectionnisme, chérie. 

L’ingénieure acquiesce, notant avec soulagement comme le reste du groupe que leur chef ne va pas trop les houspiller. En général, qu’il utilise un surnom montre qu’il ne risque pas d’exploser dans une colère folle. Malgré son pique de rage inattendu, il s’est aussitôt repris. Ce qui n’empêche pas l’équipe de s’activer et bientôt, chacun est à son poste, prêt à lancer le quatrième acte. Renfilant son costume, Beck s’assure de ne pas rester en silence radio trop longtemps, les yeux posés sur une carte des environs.

\- Il va falloir éloigner l’Elémental du Gange avant qu’il ne devienne trop grand pour être arrêté. L’amener vers la ville causerait trop de destruction, il y a une sorte d’ile vers le nord, ça pourrait être notre chance.  
\- Le signal a un périmètre trop étendu pour déterminer précisément où il apparaîtra, faites au mieux, répond Fury avec sa chaleur habituelle.  
\- Nous allons devoir agir vite, la ville est bondée et fragile.

L’imposteur frémit légèrement en entendant ta voix, comme toujours tu penses aux civils avant toute chose. C’est ce qui évitera que tu n’interfères avec l’illusion, tant mieux. 

\- Y/N, occupe-toi de sécuriser la berge, quelque chose me dit que nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Il est le mieux placé pour le savoir et les anciens employés de Stark Industries échange un regard entendu avant que Beck ne s’envole pour rejoindre le Gange qui commence tout juste à frémir, la surface se ridant jusqu’à devenir trouble. Des vagues de plus en plus grosses se forment mais au lieu de venir lécher le sable, l’eau se retire au loin, formant une colonne d’eau annonciatrice du pire. Le tourbillon aquatique s’étend, se mouvant en un corps qui hurle à en vriller les tympans. Préparée à ce genre de vision, tu voles vers la créature pour te placer entre elle et la ville en proie à la panique. Hommes, femmes et bêtes courent en tous sens, se bousculant pour fuir vers les terres, criant devant ce monstre apparu si brusquement. Contrairement à celui de Feu, l’Elémental présent n’est pas à la recherche d’une ressource pour augmenter en puissance, il est déjà dedans. Le but va donc être de le détruire le plus rapidement possible. 

\- Fury, l’ile est trop loin, il faut évacuer les habitations les plus proches en urgence, on va peut-être avoir besoin de repousser l’Elémental dans les bâtiments. De toute façon, il va chercher à causer un maximum de destruction. 

Sans attendre de savoir si on t’a entendu, tu examines le géant à la recherche d’un point faible. Viser ses jambes ne servirait à rien tant qu’il est dans le Gange, il faut donc l’attaquer directement à la tête. Poussant un cri de guerre pour te donner du courage, tu fonces en direction du monstre pour effacer la grimace de défi sur son visage. La créature envoie son bras gigantesque dans ta direction au moment où tu tires et à défaut d’atteindre sa tête, ton pouvoir le frappe au flanc, formant un point gelé au milieu de l’onde mouvante. De rage, la force naturelle envoie une vague immense frapper la berge, démolissant des maisons comme de vulgaires LEGO. Cet exploit semble lui plaire et il avance vers la ville, grandissant de plusieurs mètres à chaque pas. Ses poings massifs s’abattent sur les immeubles, faisant voler les murs et inondant les rues, on se croirait presque à Venise. 

Alors que la créature s’apprête à frapper de nouveau, un éclair vert explose dans son dos, suivi d’un autre qui le heurte à l’épaule, faisant voler de l’eau alentour. Ça a le mérite de détourner l’attention du monstre qui se retourne vers la forme volant vers lui en continuant d’attaquer, laissant une fumée émeraude dans son sillage. Mysterio tourne autour de la colonne d’eau, la bombardant ou repoussant les jets d’eau qui menacent de le noyer. Rassurée de le savoir sur place, tu t’assures que les gens fuient bien, dégageant les gravats qui encombrent déjà toute une zone. Plus loin, le SHIELD est en train d’évacuer la population mais cela prend du temps et il y a tant de monde… Tu te retournes vers le colosse aquatique, juste à temps pour le voir frapper Quentin de plein fouet, le projetant contre le toit d’une mosquée qu’il traverse avec violence. Pas le temps de t’assurer qu’il va bien, tu remplaces ton équipier en espérant pouvoir contenir le monstre le temps que la foule s’échappe. 

Le corps de l’ennemi n’étant pas solide, tu peux difficilement savoir si les attaques de Mysterio ont beaucoup diminué l’Elémental mais ça ne t’empêche pas de prendre le relais, te rassurant en sachant que ton pouvoir sera plus utile qu’à Paris. Tu le gèles de tous côtés, tentant d’éviter les bras énormes qui pourraient te mettre hors-jeu ou empêcher tes bottes de fonctionner. A force de le mitrailler, tu parviens à le ralentir mais sans personne pour frapper les zones fragilisées par ta glace, la créature a le temps de récupérer. Trempée jusqu’aux os, tu reprends ton souffle, cherchant une nouvelle stratégie. Un grognement de douleur te parvient soudain dans l’oreillette alors que Mysterio surgit des ruines, les poings étincelants d’une lumière jade. Le pauvre doit être sonné mais pas le temps de se reposer, il te rejoint et pendant quelques minutes, vous êtes deux à bombarder le monstre de toutes vos forces. Mais si votre offensive fait des dégats, l’Elémental riposte en agitant ses membres en tous sens, détruisant les bâtiments qui risquent de s’effondrer sur les civils, quand ce n’est pas l’eau bouillonnante qui balaye les rues et emporte la foule, menaçant de la noyer. C’est là qu’un Spider-man serait le bienvenu mais hélas, il n’est pas disponible ni dans cette zone du globe. Beck remarque ton inquiétude :

\- Y/N, j’ai besoin que tu crées quelque chose pour empêcher l’eau de s’infiltrer dans la ville, un mur, quelque chose de solide. On a assez affaibli l’Elémental pour que je me charge de lui seul mais il faut éviter qu’il tente quelque chose de destructeur. Tu t’en sens capable ?  
\- Compte sur moi.

Vous n’avez pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, si la créature retrouve des forces, elle continuera de grandir et vous ne serez plus en mesure de l’arrêter. Dramatique à souhait. Le héros te couvre pendant que tu commences à ériger un bouclier, utilisant les restes de bâtiments pour soutenir ta construction. La base promet d’être solide avec toute l’eau répandue mais la difficulté est de maintenir cette épaisseur sur toute la hauteur de cette muraille que tu fais la plus large et la plus haute possible. Mais si tu as réussi à créer un toboggan à partir de rien, tu peux tout faire. C’est du moins ce que tu répètes, essayant de rester concentrée sur ton ouvrage alors que ton partenaire repousse les assauts du monstre tout en renchérissant de son mieux. La pensée qu’il puisse de nouveau risquer sa vie te traverse douloureusement et tu te retournes vers le combat, suivant des yeux la silhouette et son épais sillon vert. Tu as confiance en lui, évidemment, mais en même temps tu ne peux t’empêcher d’avoir peur. S’il échoue et décède, qu’est-ce qui empêchera la créature aquatique de tout engloutir ? Toi ? Probablement que non mais tu te battras. 

Cette certitude renforce ta détermination et tu tends une main vers l’être titanesque, projetant vers lui et vers le mur tout ce que tu as dans le ventre. Beck te regarde avec stupeur lutter sur deux fronts, les bras en croix et l’air concentrée, en super-héroïne. Il risque d’y avoir des dégâts du côté des drones. Depuis son ordinateur, Will et les autres doivent suer sang et eau pour coordonner les hologrammes, s’adapter à chaque mouvement. Toi qui ne crois pas en ta propre puissance, tu leur donnes du fil à retordre sans même t’en rendre compte. Toutes tes pensées sont partagées entre la protection des civils et la destruction de la menace. Mysterio profite de ton aide pour mettre l’entité en échec une bonne fois pour toutes. Au bout de ses mains se forme un dessin similaire aux broches de sa cape, sorte de triangle entourant un œil. Le même symbole apparait dans le ciel, le héros semblant contrôler sa fumée pour empoigner le monstre à la gorge et l’immobiliser tout à fait. Une technique tout aussi impressionnante qu’incohérente : pourquoi ne pas l’avoir utilisée avant ? Mais personne ne songera à cette question, surtout dans le feu de l’action. Furieux, le géant liquide hurle sa haine et projette son bras vers le jeune homme qui le stoppe net. Médusée, tu regardes ton partenaire étrangler et menotter la créature, captivée par le symbole émeraude qui paralyse la force destructrice. Concentrée sur le combat ainsi que sur le pouvoir que tu déploies, tu ne prêtes pas attention à la colonne d’eau qui fonce et t’écrase brusquement, t’envoyant littéralement dans le mur que tu as toi-même construit. Ironique. La surface glacée tient bon et tu chutes sur un tas de gravats, inconsciente. Mysterio immobilise le bras destructeur, hélas trop tard pour toi, et l’emprisonne à son tour avant de forcer l’Elémental à se recroqueviller, comme oppressé par les pouvoirs du héros au bocal. Avec un rugissement de dépit, la masse liquide s’effondre, le Gange se répandant dans son lit tandis qu’une pluie fine signe la fin du combat. 

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, une armée de journalistes semblent sortir de terre et commence à prendre des photos ou à commenter face caméra les terribles événements qui viennent de se produire. Mais Mysterio ne s’en occupe pas, volant jusqu’à un bâtiment effondré pour y récupérer un corps, ton corps. L’impact a été violent et ta tête saigne abondamment mais heureusement, tu respires, assommée mais pas décédée. Qu’il l’admette ou non, Beck se sent soulagé de t’entendre gémir lorsqu’il te soulève dans ses bras pour te transporter en lieu sûr. Les journalistes deviennent fous en voyant revenir vers eux le héros casqué dont tout le monde parle, serrant contre lui la jeune femme qui l’a secondé (hélas, la presse ne parlera de toi que comme assistante. Foutu machisme). Beck continue son chemin, disparaissant loin de la foule dans un nuage émeraude, ce qui n’empêche pas que quelques minutes plus tard soient relayées partout des images de lui en parfaite illustration du héros salvateur. 

\- Fury, T/S/P est blessée, j’arrive immédiatement…

Alors que tu reprends quelque peu connaissance, tu entends l’accent inquiet du jeune homme qui te tient fermement contre lui et tu te sens émue même si tu n’arrives pas encore à remuer ne serait-ce que les paupières. Groggy, tu te concentres sur ton partenaire pour ne pas retomber dans les ténèbres, tâchant de rester éveillée. 

\- Difficile de faire meilleure publicité. 

La phrase te surprend, surtout la façon moqueuse dont Beck la prononce, comme s’il étouffait un rire dans son casque. Même si tu ne peux pas l’entendre, toute son équipe le congratule pour son succès, pour sa façon brillante de jouer les héros et pour ce final à la fois héroïque et dramatique que tu lui as offert. Nul doute qu’il faut fêter ça autour d’un verre dès qu’ils seront arrivés à la prochaine destination.

\- Je payerai la tournée. Bravo à tous, c’était du grand spectacle.

Quentin raccroche, se félicitant pour son génie sans savoir qu’il a commis une erreur de débutant : le quasi-monologue de méchant.


	6. Trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les masques tombent enfin...  
Face à la vérité, ce qui s'est développé entre vous risque bien de voler en éclats. Ou de te mener à ta perte.
> 
> #truth #TeamMysterio #Hetalkedtoomuch #Illusions #imaginezlesdramaticzooms #manipulation #ohno

Reconnaissons cela à Beck, il ne s’est pas vraiment trahi. Il n’a rien dit de véritablement compromettant, ni exposé son plan machiavélique en un Powerpoint illustré en trois parties. Mais son discours correspond tellement peu à son image de héros humble que tu ne peux t’empêcher de ressentir une gêne. Impossible qu’il parle comme ça à un membre du SHIELD mais alors à qui cet homme venu d’un univers parallèle pourrait-il proposer une tournée ? En parlant de publicité qui plus est. Tu as confiance en Quentin alors tu préfères attendre d’en savoir plus pour t’inquiéter mais au fond de toi naît un malaise. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculent sous ton crâne endolori et tu sens ton équipier te serrer un peu plus fort lorsque tu laisses échapper une plainte. Vous arrivez au jet sous le regard sévère de Maria Hill et d’un agent qui s’avance pour débarrasser le héros de son fardeau, essuyant un refus muet mais ferme. De toute façon, le sang partira facilement de sa tenue alors il peut bien te garder quelques minutes, piètre excuse qu’il se raconte à lui-même. Le jeune homme ne veut pas te lâcher, pas avant que cela ne soit totalement nécessaire. Tu le sens te déposer délicatement dans l’un des fauteuils (tant pis pour le cuir blanc, ce sera toujours une vengeance contre Tony Stark), passant la main à l’arrière de ta tête pour estimer les dégâts. La douleur te fait grimacer et tu décides de te réveiller, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la tête comme un tambour de machine à laver. Même si tu es contente d’avoir créé un mur solide, tu aurais préféré ne pas en faire les frais. Une aspirine ne serait pas de refus. 

Penché au-dessus de toi, Beck te sourit avec inquiétude, à croire que c’est devenu sa posture favorite lorsque vous êtes dans le jet. Le contact de ses doigts sur ta nuque te brûle, partagée que tu es entre méfiance et…autre chose. Tu fais comme si de rien était, regardes ton partenaire avec attention.

\- Ça va, tu n’as rien ?  
\- Tu es blessée mais c’est pour moi que tu t’inquiètes ? 

Quentin rit, tu n’as décidément aucun instinct de survie, et puis ce n’est pas comme s’il avait beaucoup risqué sa vie tout à l’heure. Après l’arrivée du monstre, il s’est posté dans un coin pour diriger les opérations, ne revenant sur scène que pour récupérer les applaudissements et accessoirement sa coéquipière. Coéquipière qu’il repousse prudemment dans son siège lorsque tu essaies de te lever pour montrer que tu vas bien (ce qui est stupide vu la chute que tu as faite).

\- Non, évite de trop bouger tant qu’on ne sait pas précisément l’étendue de ta blessure. Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs…

La dernière partie est dite à mi-voix et lorsque Quentin se rend compte qu’il caresse ta joue, il se recule, honteux de s’être réellement inquiété pour toi alors qu’il n’est censé se laisser distraire par personne. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple avec le protégé d’Iron-man, un adolescent stupide auprès de qui il aurait joué les mentors, amical et paternel. Il n’était censé se rapprocher de toi, ni même avoir pour toi des…il va falloir dire « sentiments », ce ne sont pas des reflux gastriques qu’il ressent auprès de toi. De ton côté, tu essaies de faire la part des choses, de rester calme et méfiante vis-à-vis de ton étrange équipier, malgré le bouleversement qu’il crée en toi. Pendant un instant, il était si proche que tu pouvais voir chaque détail de ses prunelles bleues. Pour reprendre pied, tu passes la main dans tes cheveux pour constater les dégâts, regardes tes doigts rougis sans grande émotion. Ce n’est que du sang. Un agent s’approche de toi pour te scanner, même si l’avion de Stark ne contient plus d’Intelligence Artificielle, il reste plein de gadgets dont un scan médical, une sono et une barre de pole dance. Tu te laisses faire pendant les quelques secondes que prend l’examen, apprenant que tu ne souffres que d’une légère commotion. Ça, c’est pour la bonne nouvelle.

\- Il va falloir vous recoudre, vous avez besoin de plusieurs points de suture.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ne me gêne pas d’avoir la tête ouverte, ça permet d’aérer. 

Le sang ne t’effraie pas mais les aiguilles… même si ça se joue à l’arrière de ton crâne, la simple idée te fait grimacer. Evidemment, ça va se faire sans anesthésie, ce serait moins drôle sinon. Rien que de penser à l’aiguille pénétrant ta chair, tu as la nausée mais tu gardes ton calme, inspires profondément par le nez avant de te tourner vers Fury.

\- J’espère que vous n’avez pas vidé la réserve de Stark parce que je vais avoir besoin d’alcool.

C’est en partie pour détendre l’atmosphère mais aussi parce que tu ressens le besoin impérieux de boire quelque chose de fort. Lorsqu’on te tend le verre, tu avales son contenu cul-sec et serres les dents, prête à en découdre. Ou plutôt à en recoudre. Les yeux fermés, tu essaies de penser à tout sauf à l’aiguille qui passe et repasse dans ton cuir chevelu, ça fait mal mais tu as déjà vécu pire, même si tu résistes à l’envie de prendre la main de Beck pour la broyer. Ça lui apprendrait à te faire douter de sa bonne foi. Mais non, tu t’abstiens de toute violence, crispant les mâchoires à l’extrême jusqu’à ce que l’agent soignant s’écarte. Quentin est resté à quelques pas pendant toute la durée de l’opération et s’il ne partage pas ta peur des aiguilles, il est tout de même impressionné par ton self-control. Et heureux de ne pas risquer de telles blessures, c’est bien plus reposant de rester à l’écart pour tout diriger. 

\- Quelle est la suite ? Les Elémentaux sont vaincus, qu’est-ce qui se passe à présent ? 

Allez-vous pouvoir rentrer chez vous, chacun de son côté comme s’il ne s’était rien passé ? Toi, tu avais une vie avant mais Beck, que va-t-il faire maintenant qu’il est sur cette Terre et qu’il n’a plus à se venger ? Une petite voix te souffle que ce n’est pas terminé et que tu risques d’entendre encore parler de Fury et du SHIELD, maintenant que tu as fait tes preuves sur le terrain. Même si tu aimes être une super-héroïne, l’idée de travailler pour les services secrets ne te plait guère. Votre chef croise les mains dans son dos en te fixant de son œil unique.

\- Nous allons à Tokyo pour informer le Comité que vous avez réussi et que la menace est écartée. Votre collaboration sera mise en avant et vous pourrez peut-être devenir des héros officiels. 

Vraiment ? Le Comité se planque à Tokyo ? Même si le Japon essuie parfois l’attaque de Kaijus, ils ne sont pas fous d’éviter les Etats-Unis et ses perpétuelles attaques aliens. Si la perspective de rencontrer le Comité te laisse mitigée, une lueur éclaire le regard de ton équipier. Peut-être qu’il va devenir un Avenger, ils ont besoin de nouveaux membres après l’hécatombe due à Thanos. Personnellement, tu préfères rester plus discrète, cette équipe doit être composée de héros au caractère bien trempé et d’autant d’egos à ménager. Non, quand tu étais petite, tu voulais être X-woman, si tu peux postuler. 

\- La rencontre n’est pas prévue avant demain alors reprenez des forces ce soir. Vous avez fait du bon travail. 

Nick Fury qui lâche un compliment, c’est une chose rare et précieuse et même l’agent Hill hausse légèrement un sourcil, signe qu’elle est totalement sous le choc. Je plaisante. L’idée que vous puissiez souffler te plaît mais surtout, que vous n’ayez pas à réfléchir au lendemain ou au surlendemain, à la prochaine attaque et les dégâts qu’elle pourrait causer. Tu vas en avoir des choses à raconter à ta meilleure amie, elle ne va pas en revenir. Attendez….quelle heure est-il en France ? Soudain prise d’une angoisse, tu allumes ton téléphone qui se met instantanément à vibrer sous la profusion de SMS, tous venant de la même personne, excitée comme une puce devant les images de ta dernière victoire. Oh mon dieu, elle va te prendre la tête à propos de la fin, c’est évident. Tu n’oses même pas ouvrir les liens qu’elle t’envoie, l’idée de te voir vulnérable comme une Lois Lane de pacotille t’agace fortement. Bon, tu l’appelleras plus tard, quand tu seras un peu moins vidée. Alors que vous arrivez au Japon, tu joues pensivement avec la boule magique au fond de ton sac, résistant à l’envie de lui poser les questions qui te trottent dans la tête. Beck te précède pour quitter l’appareil, s’assure que tu marches sans encombre avant de se diriger vers l’hôtel.

\- Quels sont tes plans jusqu’à demain ?  
\- Dormir, pendant un ou deux siècles minimum… Et prendre une douche aussi, le Gange n’est pas le fleuve le plus propre du monde. 

Et tu es presque sincère en disant cela, tout comme lui lorsqu’il annonce être totalement rompu. Sauf qu’aucun de vous deux ne va s’effondrer sur son lit jusqu’au matin, vous avez d’autres projets. Après avoir regagné vos chambres respectives, vous vous débarrassez de votre costume, vous vous accordez une bonne heure pour éliminer l’eau polluée qui imprègne votre peau. Lorsque le jour commence à décliner, Beck range soigneusement la peluche Cabbage Patch qu’il tenait avant de s’approcher de ta porte, guettant un bruit. Mais non, rien ne lui parvient, ta lumière est éteinte et lorsqu’il risque un coup d’œil à l’intérieur, il n’aperçoit que ta silhouette étendue, encore toute habillée. Tant mieux, tu ne risques pas de remarquer son absence. 

L’imposteur sort dans la rue sans se retourner et tu attends qu’il se soit éloigné pour te glisser au-dehors, uniquement munie de tes bottes au cas où tu devrais prendre de la hauteur. Tu ne sais pas réellement ce que tu t’attends à trouver, l’espoir que tu sois en train de te monter la tête pour rien caresse ton esprit. Ton partenaire s’est montré digne de confiance jusqu’ici, investi, gentil, héroïque… Mais c’est parce que tu ne lui trouves pas de véritable défaut que tu t’inquiètes, parce que tu sais pertinemment que tu l’apprécies. Fruit de ton imagination ou non, il faut que tu en ais le cœur net. La ville bondée te permet de te fondre dans la masse et tu suis ton partenaire pendant un long moment avant de le voir s’engouffrer dans un vieux karaoké abandonné. Discrètement, tu fais le tour, cherches une autre issue. 

Quentin passe la porte du bar sans que personne ne lui prête attention au dehors, chacun se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. Appréciant le confort de son sweat après une journée en armure, il fait rouler les muscles de son dos pour se détendre tout en traversant le hall pour rejoindre son équipe. Tout le monde est arrivé et même si les visages sont marqués par la fatigue des nombreux voyages et du travail acharné, c’est une ambiance de fête qui règne. Une acclamation générale accueille le chef qui prend le temps de saluer avec modestie avant d’accepter le verre tendu par un complice. 

\- Merci à tous, nous avons été brillants.

Le jeune homme arbore un grand sourire fier tout en se plaçant au milieu de sa troupe, en roi du carnaval puisqu’il ne s’agit que d’une gigantesque mascarade. Ça y est, ils tiennent leur victoire et une fois Mysterio adoubé au rang d’Avenger, mettre la main sur la technologie que Stark a laissé à son abruti de protégé sera un jeu d’enfant, permettant de posséder enfin et pleinement ce pour quoi ils ont tous travaillé en vain. Mais pour le moment, ils ne pensent pas vraiment au Variateur Optionnel de Mémoire Intégré (V.O.M.I, quel nom pourri) mais plutôt à comment ils ont réussi à donner vie à une chimère et avec tant de brio que leur pantin casqué est sur tous les écrans, toutes les lèvres. 

\- Tu étais exceptionnel aujourd’hui, un vrai chevalier.  
\- Merci Janice, répond Beck avec un clin d’œil charmeur en direction de la femme au premier rang.  
\- Ton équipière nous a offert une magnifique photo, on aurait voulu faire exprès que l’on n’aurait pas fait mieux.

Tout le monde rit et leur figure de proue les rejoint, refoulant au loin la légère gêne qui le prend en se moquant de toi. Montant sur un meuble pour surplomber son équipe, l’imposteur porte un toast, rayonnant comme s’il fêtait son anniversaire avec tous ses amis.

\- Levons nos verres à Tony Stark, sans qui nous n’aurions jamais pu nous rassembler pour faire de grandes choses. Il nous a privés de notre création pour en faire une thérapie, nous en avons fait une icône. 

Un brouhaha haineux résonne en entendant ce nom que l’on hue avec plaisir, surtout maintenant qu’il est mort. Mais c’est vrai que c’est cette colère commune contre l’ingénieur milliardaire qui a permis de former et de cimenter leur groupe vers un objectif commun. Tous des esprits brillants se sentant bafoués et à leur tête, un narcissique sachant employer les bons mots. Certains sont allés très loin dans le mal en employant la haine et la démagogie, mais faites comme si je n’avais rien dit. 

\- Levons nos verres à Nick Fury, le chef du SHIELD qui est tellement en manque de héros qu’il goberait n’importe quelle histoire. Merci Guterman pour ton incroyable et larmoyant personnage de soldat endeuillé venu d’un autre monde, c’est fantaisiste, pathétique mais ça fonctionne ! Nous avons mis au monde un cliché de héros avec passé douloureux et tir laser que le monde entier admire et tout ça grâce à un borgne ! 

L’excitation monte en Beck qui s’anime tout à fait, éclatant de rire et tendant son verre vers chaque membre de l’équipe pour le féliciter de ses trouvailles. Il n’oublie personne, applaudissant et riant tout à la fois en se réjouissant de leur succès. L’atmosphère est festive, les conversations fusent, Quentin raconte avec joie des détails sur sa comédie de super-héros, l’absence totale de soupçon de Fury, l’admiration des foules, les spectaculaires combats qu’il n’a pas mené. Il garde pour lui la soirée sur Paris, se contentant de parler des gens déguisés qui célébraient leur héros illusoire. 

\- A nous et à la masse stupide qui avalerait n’importe quelle histoire bien présentée. Ce soir, nous sommes l’avenir des super-héros, la seule vérité que le monde verra, nous sommes Mysterio. A la vôtre !

Il boit d’une traite avant de sentir un frisson parcourir son dos, comme s’il avait soudainement froid dans cette pièce pourtant pleine de monde. Une intuition le pousse à lever les yeux vers l’étage plongé dans la pénombre, à première vue vide comme le reste du bâtiment. Il ne distingue rien parmi les ombres mais cela ne l’empêche pas de poser son verre et de descendre de son perchoir, laissant les autres s’amuser tout leur saoul. Placé près de lui, Will remarque son brusque changement d’humeur et s’en inquiète. 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, patron ?  
\- Je vais aller le vérifier. Fais en sorte que les drones soient opérationnels, nous avons peut-être de la visite. 

Il tapote l’épaule du scientifique avant de s’éloigner du groupe, s’enfonçant dans les ténèbres à la recherche d’une petite souris trop curieuse. Dissimulée à l’abri des regards, tu serres tes mains l’une contre l’autre pour éviter qu’elles ne touchent un mur, une planche et ne te trahissent. De toute façon, tu en as appris assez, il est temps de repartir, surtout que tu n’entends plus le faux héros fanfaronner. Aussi silencieusement qu’une ombre, tu te remets sur tes jambes pour tenter de retrouver la fenêtre par laquelle tu es entrée. Mais alors que tu tâtonnes, l’obscurité devient totale et tu ne distingues absolument plus rien, juste le noir qui t’entoure à l’infini. 

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu suivi ? Les choses se passaient si bien entre nous…  
\- Arrête tes petits jeux Beck, montre-toi.

A défaut d’espérer qu’il révèle véritablement sa présence, tu veux le faire parler pour repérer d’où vient sa voix. Impossible de te diriger dans ces ténèbres artificielles, il va falloir compter sur la chance ou faire cesser cette illusion rapidement. 

\- Tu t’habituais enfin à m’appeler Quentin…

Le jeune homme soupire avec tristesse, sa voix se répercutant tout autour de toi comme s’il était partout à la fois. Il cherche à semer la confusion, c’est évident. Respire et reste concentrée. L’étage n’est pas grand, tu avais dû traverser une pièce, puis une autre… Ta main rencontre une surface dure et tu décides de la suivre, tes doigts effleurant le bois de ce qui semble être une cloison. Brusquement, l’obscurité se transforme en un décor familier, la foire des Tuileries apparaissant sous tes yeux, lumineuse et bruyante. Ce n’est qu’un mirage mais le réalisme est si saisissant qu’il te faut quelques secondes pour accepter que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire au juste ? Montre-toi ! 

Toute cette effervescente te fait mal à la tête, mille voix retentissent autour de toi, hurlant, discutant et s’amusant toutes à la fois. Tu fermes les yeux pour rester concentrée et continues de suivre le panneau boisé en espérant retrouver cette fichue fenêtre. Soudain, tu perçois une présence dans ton dos tandis que la voix de Beck résonne à ton oreille.

\- Tu aurais dû rester dans ta chambre, je ne voulais pas t’impliquer. 

De le sentir si proche te fait perdre tes moyens et tu te retournes pour le frapper, ne heurtant que le vide alors que le décor festif fond sous tes yeux, devenant un magma rougeoyant au visage cruel. Les cris de terreur remplacent les exclamations de joie tandis que l’Elémental se dresse une nouvelle fois devant toi. Tu recules, cherchant ton repère sans plus trouver le panneau de bois qui guidait ta main. La créature volcanique se dresse vers le ciel, tu es seule face à elle cette fois-ci. Non, ce n’est rien qu’une image, une projection holographique, rien de tout cela n’est réel et tu le sais. Néanmoins, tes jambes avancent d’elles-mêmes pour t’éloigner du monstre, tu sens sa chaleur infernale embraser l’atmosphère alors qu’il grandit pour emplir tout l’espace. Un éclair jaillit brusquement de la nuit pour frapper le géant et pendant une fraction de seconde, tu ressens à nouveau le soulagement qui avait été le tien la dernière fois. Ton équipier apparaît, entièrement vêtu de son armure, tournoyant et attaquant la créature de tous côtés alors que celle-ci tend les bras pour te réduire en cendres. La bataille est rapide, intense, atrocement familière. La bête incandescente rugit et frappe en direction de son assaillant avec une force inouïe mais Mysterio a vite fait de faire voler le monstre en éclats émeraude qui retombent comme une étrange pluie. Le jeune homme vole vers toi avant de se poser, apparaissant une fois de plus héroïque après avoir terrassé la menace. Nullement impressionnée par son numéro, tu le foudroies du regard alors qu’il s’approche à pas lents, les bras écartés.

\- Je serais resté un héros, ton partenaire pour défendre le monde.  
\- Tu n’es qu’un menteur, un escroc.  
\- Mais qui pourrait douter de moi ? Je suis Mysterio, le sauveur de la Terre, ça ne peut être que vrai puisque c’est ce que l’on voit à la télé. 

Le Paris nocturne disparaît pour faire de nouveau place à un écran noir, Mysterio se découpant dessus avec netteté, bien plus grand que la normale. Autour de lui se développe un brouillard vert qui s’étend partout, épais et menaçant. Où est cette fenêtre, bon sang ? Es-tu seulement sûre de ne pas te diriger dans la mauvaise direction ? Rien ne peut t’aider à t’y retrouver alors tu décides de tenter le tout pour le tout et de courir droit devant toi, frappant le vide de tes poings pour éviter les murs. La fumée devient plus dense, monte jusqu’à te boucher entièrement la vue. Tu heurtes brusquement quelque chose et recules en t’apercevant qu’il s’agit d’un autre Mysterio gigantesque, la visière de son casque opaque brillant d’un éclat menaçant. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, tu le sais, souviens t-en. Mais tu ne peux empêcher ton rythme cardiaque d’accélérer, la peur s’infiltrant lentement dans ton esprit au fur et à mesure que d’autres hommes en armure apparaissent, semblant naître du brouillard et t’encerclant. 

\- Sincèrement, tu m’obliges à faire quelque chose dont je n’ai pas envie.  
\- Surtout ne te force à rien, tu réponds d’une voix ironique, regardant chaque Mysterio.  
\- Je n’ai rien contre toi mais il ne faut pas que tu ailles parler à Fury. Je suis désolé.  
\- Le SHIELD est déjà au courant, c’est trop tard. 

Tu jettes un regard de défi à la ronde, comme si tu avais déjà triomphé de cette armée d’illusions. Mais c’est un rire qui répond à ton bluff, crispant ton cœur et déclenchant un frisson glacé dans ton dos. 

\- Menteuse…

Placé à quelques pas de toi, Quentin te regarde tenter de garder un air calme et assuré alors même qu’il peut voir ta pâleur, le froncement de tes sourcils probablement à cause de la douleur dans ton crâne, la crispation de tes membres sous le coup de l’angoisse. Si tu le voyais affublé de son casque de commande, tu te moquerais de lui mais tu ne vois rien que les ténèbres et une légion de Mysterio inexpressifs. En aucun cas tu ne dois pouvoir atteindre Fury pour lui dévoiler la supercherie. Même si cela fend le cœur du jeune homme, il va devoir te mettre hors d’état de nuire. 

Tous en même temps, l’essaim de faux-héros avance vers toi, leur pas émettant une cadence martiale. Leurs mains gantées étincèlent et ils tirent sur le sol, le faisant se dérober sous tes pieds. En réalité, le plancher reste solide sous tes semelles mais le mirage a été si intense, si rapide, que tu tombes à la renverse sur ce que tu perçois comme étant une terre calcinée, jonchée de cadavres de femmes, d’enfants, d’hommes ayant tenté de fuir une menace inconnue. A quelques mètres, tu t’aperçois, prostrée au milieu de décombres, le visage ruisselant de larmes. 

\- Crois-tu réellement que tu es à la hauteur ? Que tu es une vraie héroïne ? 

Le décor apocalyptique commence à bouger, comme si tu regardais un film et que quelqu’un revenait en arrière. Les cadavres prennent vie, se redressent tandis qu’une forme gigantesque perce la brume environnante, monstre indistinct mais menaçant. Alors que ton double illusoire tente des attaques sans effet sur l’entité, un héros vêtu d’une cape et d’une armure fend le ciel en y laissant une traînée émeraude. Il évite les coups du géant avec aisance, le frappe à des endroits stratégiques pour le terrasser et l’enchaîner.

\- Le monde a besoin de Mysterio, je suis la réponse qu’ils attendaient.

La voix de Beck est un rugissement qui emplit tout l’espace alors que le combat chimérique prend fin sur la victoire écrasante et orchestrée de l’imposteur. Tu te relèves et fermes les yeux pour tenter de t’isoler de tout ce bruit, de toutes ces illusions qui te font perdre pied. Tu recommences à fuir, comme tu le peux, mais ne cesses de te heurter à des obstacles, des murs, des portes closes. Chaque fois que tu ouvres les yeux, c’est pour apercevoir un nouveau Mysterio triomphant, à Pékin, Londres, Rio, New-York. Ta fuite ne te mène nulle part et tu finis par stopper net ta course, au bord de la nausée. A perte de vue, tu es entourée d’une fumée angoissante et glauque comme si tu étais dans le casque de Beck, son rire continuant de retentir dans tes oreilles. 

\- ARRETE !

Tu écartes les bras en projetant une vague de pouvoir glacée qui se perd dans le vide mais fait cesser le rire moqueur. Le silence retombe et tu reprends ton souffle, guettant les ténèbres en restant sur le qui-vive. Un gémissement étouffé te parvient sur ta gauche et tu te retournes pour apercevoir Quentin, en civil, à quelques pas de toi. Son visage exprime un mélange d’étonnement et de douleur alors qu’il porte la main à son flanc comme s’il était blessé. Instinctivement, tu t’approches, les mains tendues et prise d’une crainte horrible à l’idée de l’avoir tué. Ton équipier se maintient debout avec difficulté et au lieu d’exprimer de la colère ou de la haine, il te sourit avec chaleur.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais que tu n’as pas fait exprès. Tu ne me ferais pas de mal… 

Tu secoues la tête, sachant pertinemment qu’il a raison, même s’il t’a trahi, tu ne pourrais le blesser, pas volontairement. Alors que tu t’approches pour le soutenir avant qu’il ne tombe, quelque chose t’interpelle et tu recules, toisant l’homme qui a bien failli t’avoir. 

\- Où est ton alliance ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu la portais en sortant de l’hôtel…espèce d’enfoiré.

Tu regardes la main posée sur le flanc soi-disant blessé, nue de tout anneau. Dire que tu t’apprêtais à lui venir en aide… Un léger courant d’air frais vient caresser ta joue et tu reprends espoir tout en continuant de reculer.

\- Tu avais raison….je ne peux pas te faire de mal. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis faible.

Tu pries pour ne pas te tromper dans cette obscurité ambiante et bascules brusquement en arrière, réussissant à passer par la fenêtre avant de t’envoler loin du bar pour retrouver le réel et les lumières de la ville. Beck éteint les drones avec un soupir, songeur. Il te sait trop intelligente pour retourner à l’hôtel et dans l’incapacité de contacter le SHIELD avant lui, ça lui laisse donc quelques heures pour réfléchir à la suite. Le jeune homme part retrouver son équipe et leur expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, tout en songeant au mélange de douleur et de détermination qu’il a vu sur ton visage. Sa trahison t’a fait du mal, il n’en doute pas, mais ce qu’il comprend surtout, c’est que tu risques d’être une adversaire retorse s’il ne t’évince pas rapidement. Mais il s’occupera de toi, quoi qu’il en coûte.


	7. Tokyo, la fin des apparences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps pour Mysterio de présenter son grand final mais ta présence pourrait bien enrayer ses projets. Sauf s'il t'arrête avant.
> 
> Chapitre un petit peu violent, j'ai essayé de rester soft.
> 
> #rain #lotofdrones #Psychologicaltorture #it'sgonnahurt #Beckisanasshole #whateverittakes #hospital #truth #pain

Une pluie drue tombe sur la ville japonaise, faisant fleurir partout des parapluies multicolores abritant des gens pressés. Pour rester discrète, tu n’as volé que sur quelques mètres avant de te fondre dans la foule, silhouette parmi tant d’autres, indiscernable dans la nuit. Impossible de retourner à l’hôtel, ce serait le premier endroit où te chercher et tu n’as aucune idée de ce dont Beck ou sa bande sont capables. Quand tu penses à toute cette destruction, au nombre de victimes que ces Elémentaux ont fait… Tes phalanges crépitent et tu les dissimules dans les plis de ton vêtement, la dernière chose que tu souhaites, c’est attirer l’attention. L’eau glacée glisse dans tes cheveux, dégouline le long de ta nuque sans que tu t’en inquiètes. Ta mutation te permet de ne pas être trop sensible au froid et puis la douche improvisée a le mérite de calmer les pulsations dans ton crâne, te permettant de réfléchir plus librement. Inutile de chercher un hôtel, tu n’as pas d’argent sur toi. T’installer au coin d’une rue ou dans un parc te mettrait à la merci des policiers et une nuit en cellule serait contre-productif. Ne parlant pas un mot de japonais, tu ne peux pas non plus demander de l’aide; et puis, ça soulèverait trop de questions. Tu t’éloignes donc du centre de Shibuya, marchant avec décontraction comme si tu étais une touriste parfaitement dans ton élément alors même que tu n’as nulle part où aller. Tu passes devant les enseignes lumineuses des commerces sans vraiment les voir, t’enfonces entre les immeubles et les magasins pour atteindre des zones moins fréquentées. 

Au bout d’une heure à errer sous la pluie, tu trouves enfin un petit coin où personne ne viendra te chercher et où tu pourras te cacher jusqu’au matin. Ce n’est pas extraordinaire, rien qu’un petit espace entre un muret et une boulangerie, mais ça te protègera de l’orage. Veillant à ce que personne ne te voit, tu te caches derrière les bidons qui jonchent le sol, te recroquevillant pour enfin pouvoir laisser échapper ce que tu retiens en toi. Si on te demande, ce ne sont pas des larmes mais des gouttes de pluie qui roulent sur tes joues, une pluie faite de rage, de tristesse, de tous ces sentiments qui te compriment comme un étau. Le visage de ton équipier ne cesse de te revenir, si fier, si arrogant, si sûr de sa victoire et de sa supériorité. En le suivant jusqu’au bar, tu espérais te tromper, devoir lui présenter des excuses pour ta méfiance. Mais Beck n’était qu’un imposteur, un homme dévoré par l’ambition et une soif de vengeance ridicule et le pire, c’est qu’il avait réussi à tous vous embobiner. Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde à son histoire de monde parallèle ? Parce qu’il jouait bien la comédie ? Parce que son récit était triste ? 

\- J’ai été idiote, crédule et idiote. 

Tout se mêle dans ton esprit, la honte d’avoir été bernée, le mépris que tu ressens pour le charlatan, la crainte de ce qu’il pourrait faire maintenant que son faux héros est acclamé partout. Les derniers jours se bousculent, tous les moments appréciables étant pervertis par ta découverte. Tu profites des roulements de tonnerre pour hurler ta colère, extérioriser tout ce qui bouillonne jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’une chose, une sensation de brûlure dans ta poitrine. Tu peux l’insulter autant que tu le veux, t’accuser de n’avoir rien vu, crier comme une furie, tu ne parviens pas, et ce malgré tous tes efforts, à haïr Quentin. C’est peut-être ça qui te fait le plus mal, c’est que non seulement tu as cru à ses mensonges mais que tu as commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments qui ne s’effacent pas facilement. Lorsqu’il a fait semblant d’être blessé, tu étais prête à le prendre dans tes bras, à l’aider, alors même qu’il venait de dévoiler son vrai visage. Encore maintenant, trempée de pluie et la gorge nouée par la rage, tu repenses avec émotion à son sourire, à la soirée aux Tuileries, à son corps contre le tien. Quelle était la part de vrai dans tout ceci ? Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir, tu dois rester concentrée, dormir un peu pour pouvoir retrouver Fury ou l’agent Hill au matin, tout leur dévoiler avant que Mysterio ne puisse plus être arrêté. Les lèvres serrées, tu t’allonges de ton mieux et fermes les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, espérant que les choses s’arrangeront demain. 

Malgré ses efforts pour se rendormir, Beck se réveille aux premières heures du jour, loin de se sentir glorieux alors même qu’aujourd’hui, on va faire de lui un vrai super-héros. Il a gagné, il devrait donc se réjouir mais n’y parvient absolument pas. La nuit a été mauvaise et même s’il a affiché son assurance habituelle devant Will et les autres, que tu ais tout découvert l’embête. Il ne mentait pas en disant qu’il aurait voulu que les choses restent comme elles étaient et qu’il était triste de devoir te faire taire. En arrivant à l’hôtel, il savait qu’il ne te trouverait pas, ce qui ne l’a pas empêché de jeter un coup d’œil à ta chambre, effleurant l’oreillette, le portable laissé sur la table de nuit à côté de la boule magique. Cela le navre d’avoir perdu ta confiance mais il est allé trop loin pour reculer. Espérons simplement que tu ne seras pas assez folle pour te dresser sur son chemin car si toi tu ne peux pas, lui n’hésitera pas à te faire du mal. Et nous savons tous qu’il recroisera ta route et très bientôt.

Le jeune homme part rejoindre Fury à l’heure dite, finissant d’ajuster son armure avec un air perplexe, celui de l’homme humble qui ne pense pas mériter l’honneur qu’on lui fait.

\- Ça ne fait pas trop…trop ? 

Il sait pertinemment que pour rencontrer le Comité, il faut avoir l’air d’un héros mais cela fait partie de son personnage de rester modeste. Un agent hausse les épaules en détaillant les lumières du plastron. 

\- Non, vous avez l’air d’un héros.

Hill lui lance un regard désapprobateur avant de se tourner vers Beck, fronçant les sourcils, ce qui doit constituer son expression favorite. 

\- Où est Y/N ?  
\- Je la pensais avec vous, répond l’imposteur avec naturel, semblant réfléchir. Elle s’est plainte de maux de tête hier soir, comme elle n’était pas en forme après l’attaque, elle est partie se coucher très tôt. 

Quentin semble soudain inquiet, passant une main sur ses lèvres serrées comme s’il était en proie à une pensée dérangeante. L’intérêt qu’il te porte dépasse le cadre strictement professionnel, ça saute aux yeux. 

\- Est-il possible que sa blessure ait été plus grave que ce que le scan disait ? Si elle est sortie et qu’il lui ait arrivé quelque chose… Nous avons encore du temps avant voir le Comité, laissez-moi chercher Y/N.

S’il conserve un ton poli, le héros n’admet pas vraiment de refus et tout son être témoigne d’une anxiété qu’il dissimule difficilement derrière une attitude calme. Voilà une collaboration qui a évolué, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Fury hoche la tête avec son air renfrogné habituel. 

\- Faites vite et prévenez-moi dès que vous l’aurez trouvé, je ne veux pas avoir à faire patienter le Comité. 

Le héros remercie rapidement le borgne avant de partir à ta recherche, car il a bien l’intention de te retrouver avant le SHIELD. Néanmoins, il doit aussi se tenir prêt car il ne reste que peu de temps avant l’arrivée d’une créature plus spectaculaire et terrifiante que les précédentes. C’est un pari risqué mais nécessaire pour que la bande de planqués qui veille sur le monde lui déroule le tapis rouge. Quoi de mieux qu’une démonstration pour les convaincre qu’il est un héros plus grand que le sera jamais Iron-man ? Survolant la ville sous un ciel obscurci de nuages, Beck appelle son équipe pour les mettre au travail.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Aucun rapport de police, aucune effraction ni de pic de froid dans une zone précise. Elle a peut-être tout simplement quitté le pays…

La voix de Will est pleine d’espoir mais Quentin répond d’un ton sec et préoccupé que tu n’es pas du genre à fuir, ils auraient dû s’en rendre compte durant ces derniers jours. Tu es encore là, quelque part…

\- Si on ne la retrouve pas avant, il faudra que je m’occupe d’elle pendant le show. Tenez-vous prêts, ce combat doit être absolument grandiose.

A cette heure, Fury doit être arrivé devant le Comité, en haut de l’immeuble aux vitres blindées qui surplombe le centre-ville. Il est grand temps de commencer, l’équipe Mysterio n’a que trop attendu. Un silence tendu se crée dans l’oreillette, chacun prenant son poste, lançant les prémices de la bataille la plus titanesque que le Japon ait connue. Les cumulonimbus couvrent un soleil déjà pâle, assombrissant la capitale alors même qu’un vent glacé commence à souffler, sifflant entre les bâtiments. Tel un chef d’orchestre, Beck donne ses ordres, se plaçant à l’abri des regards pour coordonner les drones, coiffé de son casque étrange. La foule qui se rend au travail accélère le pas en voyant le mauvais temps mais elle n’y prend pas vraiment attention. Jusqu’à ce qu’un éclair déchire la voûte nuageuse, s’écrasant avec fracas au milieu de la chaussée. Le bruit semblable à un coup de feu statufie la masse de badauds qui lèvent le nez pour apercevoir les nuages constituer une forme compacte mais encore indistincte. Alors que l’amas de brume continue de grossir, un arc électrique jaillit d’un immeuble, faisant voler en éclats toutes les fenêtres. L’orage se nourrit de ce courant, prenant l’apparence d’un colosse bien plus immense que les précédents. Son corps crépite tandis qu’il puise dans la ville de quoi se charger en foudre, le vent balayant la scène et plaquant ton haut humide contre ton corps. Au lieu de fuir comme les autres, tu avances vers l’entité, la détaillant d’un œil critique avant de chercher l’auteur de cette illusion cauchemardesque. Mais au milieu de toute cette foule qui hurle et se bouscule, difficile d’apercevoir quoi que ce soit. 

L’Elémental d’un nouveau genre draine la capitale de toute son énergie, chacun de ses cris sonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. On devine sans mal Fury et les autres en train d’assister à ce spectacle depuis leur tour, sans vraiment savoir comment l’arrêter. Non, il n’est même pas certain qu’ils cherchent des solutions puisqu’ils ont un héros attitré pour détruire le monstre. N’est-ce pas lui qui arrive dans son brouillard vert, examinant le géant en réfléchissant à une stratégie ? 

\- Beck, à quoi on a à faire ?

Le chef du SHIELD regarde la créature titanesque en s’adressant au héros d’une voix forte, comme si faire preuve d’autorité permettait de régler le problème plus vite ou de lui donner plus de poids alors même qu’il est impuissant. 

\- Je n’en sais rien, les Elémentaux naissent et se nourrissent de la Terre, de l’Eau… Celui-ci n’est pas naturel, c’est comme s’il puisait sa force dans l’électricité. Je ne sais pas à quoi nous avons à faire mais comptez sur moi. 

Depuis sa cachette, le menteur remercie Guterman pour son scénario invraisemblable, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire alors que le monstre artificiel projette ses éclairs sur les gratte-ciels et les civils en panique. Soudain, quelque chose attire l’œil de Beck, une silhouette familière remontant la marée humaine en direction du colosse d’orage. En quelques ordres, il passe les commandes à son équipe avant d’étendre la masse nuageuse autour de toi, t’isolant dans l’œil du cyclone avant de s’y engouffrer à son tour. Tu ne l’aperçois pas, regardant la multitude de drones qui volent en un parfait ballet, créant des hologrammes complexes, frappant les bâtiments pour créer l’illusion qu’un monstre se déchaîne. Tu vas devoir mettre fin à cette comédie toute seule, toi, la petite héroïne sans envergure, avec tes vêtements trempés et ton visage cerné. Ainsi soit-il. Le regard tourné vers le ciel, tu prends une grande inspiration en sentant le froid piquer le bout de tes doigts, par où commencer ? 

\- Chaque fois que je te vois, tu me déçois un peu plus…

La voix s’insinue jusque dans la moelle de tes os, paralysant toutes tes pensées et te donnant envie de te cacher, le plus loin possible. Lentement, comme si tu laissais le temps au spectre de disparaître, tu te retournes vers l’homme qui s’approche à pas lents, l’air désapprobateur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Alors même qu’une créature terrifiante sème le chaos, ton père avance comme s’il était chez lui, son costume impeccablement coupé ne produisant pas un son. Ton estomac se tord devant cette apparition et tu le fixes pendant quelques secondes avant de te souvenir que tu n’es pas chez lui, que ça ne peut pas être lui. 

\- Tu n’es pas réel, ce n’est pas toi…

Le masque de froideur se fissure légèrement et dans les yeux de ton père surgit une étincelle cruelle, le feu destructeur couvant sous la glace. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, tu l’as vu tant de fois passer du détachement le plus total à une violence inouïe, sans aucune transition. Tu peux encore fuir, tenter de l’apaiser tant qu’il se contient. Le professeur te toise avec un mélange de dureté et de mépris, comme si tu étais une immondice sous sa chaussure dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser. 

\- Depuis quand tu oses me manquer de respect ? Ce n’est pas ainsi que l’on s’adresse à son père. 

Son intonation, sa gestuelle, tout en lui est criant de vérité, comme si tu allais cligner des yeux et te retrouver dans le salon. Malgré toi, tu balbuties des excuses en reculant légèrement, tâchant de te souvenir qu’il ne peut pas réellement être devant toi, qu’il ne s’agit que d’une illusion, un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu n’es pas réel… Ce n’est pas réel…

L’homme en costume cesse d’avancer, rajustant l’angle d’un bouton de manchette comme s’il se désintéressait totalement de toi, comme lorsqu’il s’apprête à donner un cours, souriant à ses étudiants ou à une caméra. Tétanisée, tu le regardes sans oser respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ta poitrine. Puis, aussi brusquement qu’il est apparu, le savant professeur se change en un monstre, les yeux étincelants de haine, le visage tordu en un rictus. 

\- Ne me manque pas de respect ! Je ne t’ai pas élevé pour que tu me ridiculises !

De l’homme élégant et distant, il n’y a plus aucune trace, il hurle tout en gardant le ton mordant qui t’a martelé tant de paroles atroces. Le passé et le présent se mêlent, tu le vois presque renverser les meubles en avançant vers toi pour te tailler en pièces. 

\- Tout ce potentiel gâché, ces heures perdues avec toi… Tu n’es qu’une erreur ! Comment peut-on être un tel échec, une telle honte ? Je ne voulais pas de toi, même ta mère ne voulait pas de toi ! 

Tu recules de ton mieux, les yeux toujours fixés sur ton père malgré les larmes qui brouillent ta vue et que tu tentes de retenir de ton mieux. Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne jamais pleurer, il déteste ça. Tu continues de répéter qu’il n’est pas réel mais les mots ont perdu leur pouvoir et ta voix se brise. Haletante, tu te figes sous le regard dégoûté de ton géniteur qui s’arrête juste devant toi. 

\- C’est à moi de décider de ce qui est réel ou non. ET BAISSE LES YEUX QUAND JE TE PARLE !

Sa main se referme sur ton poignet, le serrant comme dans un étau et te faisant perdre ton sang-froid. Ce que tu prenais pour un mirage imprime ses doigts dans ta chair et tu tombes à genoux, les yeux rivés sur le sol et tremblant de tous tes membres. 

\- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Papa…  
\- JE NE T’AI PAS AUTORISE A PARLER !

La gifle heurte ta joue et tu ne parviens plus à réprimer le sanglot qui t’étrangle et fait ruisseler les larmes sur ton visage. Te tenant toujours avec une main de fer, Quentin te regarde te recroqueviller comme une enfant apeurée, vulnérable et fragile devant ton pire cauchemar. Une voix lui souffle de tout arrêter, de te prendre dans ses bras et de te demander pardon. Mais son équipe parle à son oreille, les drones filent au-dessus de sa tête alors qu’un Mysterio factice attaque un monstre terrifiant de réalisme. Il ne peut plus faire marche arrière, il doit aller jusqu’au bout. Les coups pleuvent sur toi, de même que les insultes, les paroles qui blessent plus profondément que n’importe quel os brisé. Beck puise sans s’en rendre compte dans son propre passé, les mots coulant hors de ses lèvres comme un venin brûlant. 

Etendue sur le sol, tu articules des supplications muettes, le souffle coupé par les sanglots et ne tentant même plus de te protéger. Pourtant, au fond de toi se développe un cri, une révolte qui gagne lentement du terrain dans ton esprit et qui dit « stop ». Tu as subi ça toute ta vie sans pouvoir trouver de l’aide, tu as été brisée, réduite au silence pendant des années mais tu t‘es découverte des pouvoirs, quelque chose qui te rendait différente. Tu as sauvé des vies, prouvé que tu n’étais pas inutile ou stupide. Tu as encaissé les coups pendant assez longtemps, tu as assez cherché à montrer ta valeur. 

\- ASSEZ !!!!!!

Tu rouvres les yeux pour regarder ton bourreau et la petite fille terrifiée laisse place à la femme que tu es devenue, à l’héroïne que tu as toujours été. Tu lèves les bras, te redresses en projetant au loin toute ta colère, toute ta peur, toute ta frustration en une vague de pouvoir d’une rare puissance qui frappe les parois holographiques, gelant tous les drones qui s’effondrent un à un alors que tu continues à hurler, ne voyant rien, n’entendant rien si ce n’est ton propre cri de rébellion. 

Le flot manque de peu l’imposteur qui recule maladroitement alors que tu te remets debout, rejetant vers le ciel noir tout ce que tu as contenu, toute de colère et de puissance. Tu affrontes enfin ta peur la plus profonde, tu t’affirmes enfin pour de bon et c’est comme une renaissance. L’Elémental disparait dans un ensemble de grésillements et d’étincelles alors que Will et les autres essaient désespérément de garder la main. Depuis la Tour du Comité, le spectacle doit être particulier, Beck et toi au milieu d’une armée de drones inertes couverts de givre, la grande place fumant encore des assauts électriques. Le ciel d’orage se dissipe et tu laisses retomber tes bras, vidée de toute énergie mais te sentant étrangement bien, le bout des doigts bleuis par l’effort. L’épuisement te scie les jambes et tu te sens basculer, juste avant que deux bras ne te retiennent fermement pour t’empêcher de heurter le sol. 

\- Je te tiens…

Avant même de te tourner vers lui, tu reconnais la voix de Quentin et le repousses de toutes tes forces, reculant le plus loin possible de cet être abject qui n’a pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer des vies, détruire des villes, à se servir de tes pires faiblesses. 

\- Ne me touche pas ! Ne t’approche pas de moi… 

Tes yeux écarquillés le fixent avec colère, douleur et répulsion, ces mêmes yeux qui le contemplaient avec tant d’admiration et de douceur. Quentin se rend compte brutalement qu’il t’a poussé à le mépriser comme tous les autres, toi qui n’a pas pu lui faire du mal malgré sa traitrise. Provoquer ta haine n’est pas chose aisée mais il a réussi. Tout ce pour quoi il a œuvré lui semble ridicule pendant une fraction de seconde et il prend conscience qu’il n’est pas forcément la victime mais bien un bourreau. Livide, tu t’effondres hors de portée de ses bras, exténuée autant physiquement que psychologiquement tandis que Fury et ses hommes vous rejoignent enfin. Beck entend son équipe paniquer dans l’oreillette, il lui faut poursuivre le plan, conserver la situation à son avantage et ne pas regarder en arrière. Il regarde les drones avec toute la perplexité dont il est capable, remerciant son bon sens de l’avoir poussé à se mettre en armure au lieu de la tenue ridicule qu’il utilise pour les répétitions. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Beck, expliquez-moi ce merdier.  
\- C’est incompréhensible, cette créature était….une illusion créée de toutes pièces pour faire croire à un cinquième Elémental. J’étais si absorbé par le combat que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, heureusement Y/N a détruit l’hologramme. 

Ne pouvant improviser une meilleure explication, le mystificateur décide de détourner l’attention en jouant la carte de l’émotion, s’approchant de toi pour caresser ta joue sans oser te déplacer. 

\- Elle a l’air extrêmement mal en point, j’ai peur qu’elle ne soit blessée…

Le chef du SHIELD garde le silence et fait signe à ses agents de mettre de l’ordre, rien dans son attitude ne permettant de deviner s’il a gobé cet énième mensonge ou non. Pour ce qui est d’offrir une belle démonstration des pouvoirs de Mysterio, le pari est relevé mais Beck n’en ressent aucune joie, coupant la communication avec Will pour pouvoir être un peu seul avec ses pensées.

***

Même si Fury n’est pas lui-même ces derniers temps, il ne faut pas attendre longtemps avant qu’il ne devine que quelque chose sonne faux. Il commence par ordonner l’analyse des drones détruits, puis réexaminer les images de l’attaque à Tokyo, celles de Kampur, de Paris… Alors même que chacun se comporte normalement, l’étau se resserre lentement autour de l’imposteur qui est face au mur. Les preuves s’accumulant, son arrestation est décidée et Maria Hill part chercher le faux-héros, accompagnée de deux agents même si elle ne doute pas d’avoir le dessus en cas de combat. 

Etendue sur un lit d’hôpital, tu n’as toujours pas récupéré après la violente altercation qui t’a opposée au spectre paternel, restant inconsciente pour te protéger, préserver ton esprit qui se remet lentement du traumatisme. La porte menant à ta chambre s’ouvre doucement sur une personne ne faisant pas partie du corps médical, le jeune homme te rendant visite pour la première fois. Il est parfaitement conscient que d’une minute à l’autre, le SHIELD va l’emmener pour l’enterrer au fond d’un trou sordide d’où il ne ressortira jamais. Puisqu’il ne peut pas fuir, il veut te voir une dernière fois, même si cette sensiblerie l’agace. Au début, il était décidé à tourner la page, à t’effacer de sa mémoire mais il n’avait pas réussi, la culpabilité l’enserrant trop étroitement. Il va devoir payer son arrogance, de même que tous les anciens employés de Stark Industries qui l’ont aidé. Lui qui n’a jamais accepté la défaite se sent étrangement distant par rapport à ce qui va lui arriver.  
Dans le silence ambiant, seul résonne le bruit régulier des moniteurs indiquant ton rythme cardiaque, ta température. Quentin grimace, il n’a jamais aimé les hôpitaux, le silence morbide, les gens qui gémissent. De te voir inanimée lui rappelle tes supplications, la terreur dans ton regard alors qu’il te frappait, il a été tellement loin pour se venger d’avoir été bafoué… 

\- Y/N…

Il ne trouve rien à ajouter mais l’effet est immédiat, ton cœur s’affolant brusquement comme s’il t’agressait de nouveau. Tout ton corps se défend, faisant chuter ta température, accélérant ton pouls. La violence de ta réaction surprend le jeune homme qui recule dans un coin de la chambre, choqué. Le SHIELD débarque, alerté, et Beck se laisse emmener, les oreilles emplies par le bruit discordant des appareils médicaux qui traduisent combien il t’a fait du mal.


	8. Conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterio s'effondre entre les doigts de Beck et il va devoir payer pour ses actes. La question est : la sentence sera t-elle acceptée ? Est-ce la fin ? 
> 
> Dernier chapitre ! Mais j'ai envie de continuer....si ça vous a plu.
> 
> #Consequences #Redemption #Ravencroft #pain #crab #Quentinhasasoftside #newbeginning #kiss #toforgive #ornottoforgive #fear #unstable

Ta première pensée en reprenant pied est de te demander dans quel pays tu te trouves, n’ayant fait que voyager ces derniers jours. Rien de ce que tu aperçois par la fenêtre ne te permet de te faire une idée, peut-être qu’il ne s’agit même pas d’une vraie fenêtre. Tu doutes de tout à présent. Ce n’est qu’une fois debout que tu te remémores les derniers évènements et te demandes si Mysterio existe toujours. A-t-il été nommé Avenger ? A-t-il continué ses destructions aux quatre coins du globe ? Fébrile, tu sors de ta chambre, ignorant les infirmiers qui croisent ton chemin. Le dédale de couloirs dans lequel tu évolues te laisse à penser que tu es à New-York, dans la base principale du SHIELD. Trouver l’endroit où se cache Nick Fury n’est pas aisé mais tu parviens néanmoins à atteindre son bureau, en quête de réponses aux nombreuses questions qui te brûlent les lèvres. Impassible face à ton entrée, le borgne t’invite poliment à t’asseoir, ce qui n’est peut-être pas une bonne chose. 

\- Vous n’avez pas été hors-circuit très longtemps, Mlle Y/N, mais pas mal de choses ont bougées. Quentin Beck a été arrêté pour avoir détourné une technologie avancée dans le but de créer des menaces qu’il pourrait détruire. Toute cette histoire de monde parallèle et d’Elémentaux n’était qu’un tissu de conneries dans le but de le faire passer pour un héros. Mais je vois que je ne vous apprends rien.

Tu hoches lentement la tête, te souvenant en détail de comment tu as fini par apprendre la vérité sur ton « partenaire » et les suites de cette découverte. Ainsi donc, il a été démasqué, tant mieux. Tu essaies d’imaginer ce moment : s’est-il défendu ? A-t-il nié ou tout accepté avec désinvolture ? Que va-t-il lui arriver à présent ? 

\- Où est-il ?, tu demandes sans réfléchir, sachant déjà qu’il doit être gardé sous surveillance dans un endroit secret où personne ne l’entendra crier.  
\- A Ravencroft, c’est une prison pour fous dangereux. Le reste de son équipe est aussi en prison mais de façon plus officielle, ils ne représentent pas une menace. 

Contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser, Beck n’a pas dénoncé ses collègues, il a refusé avec flegme d’entraîner les autres dans sa chute. Ce sont les empreintes retrouvées sur les drones ainsi que des recherches approfondies dans les bases de données des aéroports qui ont permis au SHIELD de retrouver et emprisonner tout le monde. L’équipe Mysterio est donc totalement hors d’état de nuire et les journaux parlent déjà d’autre chose, le monde se désintéresse de tout tellement vite. D’apprendre que tout est fini te rassure, évidemment, mais tu ne ressens pas de joie de savoir Beck incarcéré. D’un signe de tête, tu remercies Fury d’avoir pris le temps de te renseigner, te lèves pour partir. Mais alors que tu t’apprêtes à sortir, le chef du SHIELD s’adresse à toi, comme s’il avait lu dans tes pensées.

\- Nous vous contacterons si vos services sont requis. En attendant, une voiture va vous conduire à Ravencroft.

Cet homme n’est pas le dirigeant d’un réseau d’espionnage pour rien, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu es installée à l’arrière d’une berline noire aux vitres teintées et tu prends enfin le temps de donner de tes nouvelles car ton amie est devenue à moitié folle en ton absence. Tu choisis tes mots avec soin, l’informant simplement que tu as eu un léger accident mais que tout va bien à présent. Concernant Mysterio, tu restes vague, ne sachant quoi dire. Ça attendra que vous vous voyiez en chair et en os, tu meurs d’envie de la prendre dans tes bras. Pour l’heure, tu ne peux pas vraiment te détendre et pénètres dans l’enceinte de l’asile, affichant un calme distant en suivant un infirmier dans les passages mal éclairés. En passant, ton œil capte le nom sur les portes, en reconnaît certains : Connors, Osborn… Beck doit se sentir fier d’être entouré de célébrités, même si tous les prisonniers sont en isolement permanent. 

Enfin, tu arrives dans une petite pièce séparée en deux par une vitre, un téléphone trônant de chaque côté comme dans les films. Quentin est déjà là, vêtu de l’uniforme de l’Institut pour les Déments criminels, l’air fatigué même s’il te sourit. Tu gardes un visage fermé en t’installant, tâchant d’étouffer ton amour sous la colère et le mépris que cet homme t’inspire. Tu portes le téléphone à ton oreille, ne trouvant brusquement rien à dire malgré tout ce à quoi tu as pensé en venant. C’est Beck qui se lance, tâchant de continuer à jouer les partenaires bienveillants même si tout est perdu. 

\- Je suis content que tu te sois réveillée. Ce que tu as fait au Japon était impressionnant.

Tu continues de le fixer sans rien dire, serrant ton poing sous la table pour conserver un visage impassible. La raison de ta venue n’est plus si claire dans ton esprit mais tu sais cette visite nécessaire, pour toi du moins. Peut-être pour dire adieu ou peut-être pour montrer à ton équipier qu’il n’a pas réussi à te briser. Ce dernier te regarde avec attention, conscient que ton rejet lui fait plus peur qu’une éternité dans ce bagne glauque. 

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé. Tu dois te…  
\- Je ne suis pas venue pour des excuses. Sais-tu où tu es ?

La froideur de ta voix est calculée et frappe le prisonnier en plein coeur, voilà une chose que tu as apprise de ton père. Mais malgré tout, tu ne pourras jamais te montrer cruelle ou totalement désintéressée, il faut croire qu’il en faut plus pour détruire le bon en toi. Quentin soupire dans le combiné, pose le bout des doigts sur la vitre.

\- Ravencroft, une prison si je comprends bien. Mais je n’en sais pas plus.  
\- Tu es dans un puits sans fond, un trou où l’on jette les gens dont on veut se débarrasser. On y enferme les criminels dangereux, ceux pour qui on n’espère aucune rémission. Mais toi, tu es un prisonnier particulier je suppose. Contrairement aux autres, personne ne retiendra ton nom, tu seras un simple numéro, un inconnu médiocre. Comme tu as effacé toute trace de ton existence, il n’y a même pas besoin de te faire un procès, tu peux croupir ici sans jamais revoir la lumière du jour. 

Tes paroles auraient pu être extrêmement dures et méprisantes si ta voix n’avait pas tremblé un court instant. Tu aurais adoré rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Beck, frapper là où ça fait le plus mal et en retirer de la joie. Mais il faut croire que tu ne peux pas être mauvaise, à moins que tu ne le détestes pas assez. Tu prends une grande inspiration pour conserver ton calme, fixes l’imposteur droit dans ses prunelles bleues.

\- J’espère que ça en valait la peine. 

Peut-être que s’il n’éprouve aucun regret, il sera déclaré totalement fou et alors cette situation sera moins rude. Tu te lèves, t’apprêtes à raccrocher le téléphone quand Quentin frappe la vitre de son poing en t’appelant.

\- Non, ne pars pas. Reste encore un peu, s’il te plaît.

Il ne saurait expliquer clairement pourquoi il te demande ça avec tant d’insistance, il est possible qu’il ne veuille pas que ça se finisse de cette façon, ou alors il a simplement peur d’être de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu ne tiens pas à l’écouter et reposes le téléphone avant de t’éloigner, laissant Beck être ramené à sa cellule par deux infirmiers armés, te criant de revenir. L’endroit te donne la chair de poule mais en même temps, veux-tu vraiment plaindre un être narcissique ayant failli réduire des villes en cendres pour flatter son égo ? Tu quittes Ravencroft en ayant conscience que jamais tu ne pourras oublier cet homme, même enterré dans le trou le plus secret. 

Après quelques temps, plus personne ne parle de Mysterio et de ses destructions, la vie reprenant son cours comme si de rien était. Le monde a déjà vécu bien pire qu’un imposteur et quelques créatures gigantesques. De ton propre chef, tu décides de revenir dans les lieux sinistrés pour aider à reconstruire, effaçant les traces du passage de Beck, réparant ce qui peut l’être. Si tu conserves un caractère humble et le désir de ne pas apparaître en pleine lumière, tu ne doutes plus de tes capacités et t’affirmes en tant que super-héroïne là où l’on a besoin de toi. Tout ce travail t’aide à penser à autre chose et petit à petit, tu retrouves le sourire. Malgré les nombreuses demandes de ta meilleure amie, tu refuses de parler de Mysterio et de sa tromperie. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu l’oublies, au contraire, il ne cesse de revenir dans tes pensées. L’air de rien, tu as essayé de retourner à Ravencroft mais les visites ne sont autorisées que tous les six mois, soigneusement notées dans les registres. Tu te dis que c’est pour le mieux, tout en espérant que Fury a réellement puni le jeune homme à la hauteur de son crime et non jeté dans un enfer d’expériences cruelles et malsaines. 

Un matin, tu reçois un coup de téléphone, bref et hautain, t’informant que le prisonnier 17 a demandé une visite. Inutile de savoir à quoi correspond ce matricule, tu es déjà en train de partir pour l’Institut, avec plus d’empressement que tu ne le voudrais. Les corridors de l’asile te semblent bien plus oppressants que la dernière fois, les émotions violentes que tu ressentais alors s’étant apaisées. Tu ne pardonnes pas ton équipier mais tu ne lui souhaites pas plus que ce qu’il mérite. Au lieu de t’amener dans la pièce au téléphone, une femme en blouse blanche t’introduit dans une salle dépouillée, munie d’une table et de deux chaises en métal. Deux agents montent la garde et tu les toises en t’installant, comme pour essayer de savoir s’ils n’ont pas quelque chose à se reprocher. On entend tant d’histoires sur les prisons secrètes où les gardiens torturent les prisonniers… 

\- Tu es venue… 

Quentin entre dans la pièce à pas lents, sans porter de menottes ou de chaînes comme tu l’as un instant imaginé. Il a perdu du poids et semble exténué mais ce qui te frappe le plus, c’est que son visage s’illumine en te voyant. Cette chaleur, tu l’as entraperçue quelques fois auparavant, aux Tuileries, dans le jet mais c’était fugitif, étouffé par Beck qui essayait de tout contrôler pour paraître le meilleur, ne rien laisser au hasard. Quoiqu’on lui ait fait dans cette prison, il a changé, il a perdu en arrogance et en dissimulation. Le jeune homme s’assoit face à toi sans qu’aucun garde ne l’ait accompagné, inutile puisque le prisonnier porte à la cheville un bracelet envoyant une violente décharge électrique s’il devient agité ou tente de s’enfuir. Mais il garde ça pour lui, de même que les traces de piqûre sous son col, préférant te contempler longuement. Tu as l’air différente, plus sûre de toi peut-être, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Tu ne le regardes plus avec colère ou crainte, seulement avec une déception à laquelle il s’attendait. Comment t’en vouloir ? 

\- Comment vas-tu, Beck ? Ils ne te font pas de mal ?

Oh si, ils lui en ont fait dans les premiers temps, essayant de comprendre comment fonctionnait son esprit. Ce fut une grande déception pour les médecins de se rendre compte qu’il ne possédait ni pouvoir ni double-personnalité et malgré de longues séances de torture médicale, ils ne l’ont pas guéri de son instabilité. En revanche, le détenu a vécu comme une douche froide cette punition plus que brutale et avec le temps, sa colère contre Stark a commencé à lui sembler dérisoire. En voulant se venger, il avait perdu bien plus qu’il n’avait gagné et ce n’était pas la gloire qu’il regrettait, de même que la sensation d’être admiré, c’était la jeune femme qui s’était battu à ses côtés corps et âme. Il te sourit, voyant que tu n’as pas perdu cette compassion qu’il percevait comme une faiblesse à votre rencontre.

\- Tu continues à ne te préoccuper que des autres. Je vais bien…c’est comme une retraite imposée, je suis seul avec moi-même. Ça force à réfléchir. Mais parle-moi de toi, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?

Est-ce que tu continues à travailler pour Fury ? Cherches-tu toujours à sauver tout le monde ? Y a-t-il quelqu’un dans ta vie qui te protège et te rassure ? Quelqu’un pour qui tu gagnes des peluches, qui peut entendre ton rire ? Tu es devenue une obsession pour lui, ton souvenir le faisant passer tour à tour de l’abattement à la tendresse sans aucune transition. Il en a passé du temps à hurler contre lui-même, à frapper les murs avant de rester silencieux pendant des jours, parce que tu le hantais. Il aimerait que tu le voies comme avant mais c’est impossible. 

\- La vie a suivi son cours, j’ai repris mon rôle d’héroïne, j’aide où je le peux. 

Tu hausses les épaules avant de te décider à parler de quelque chose en particulier, ça concerne le détenu d’une certaine manière et tu as envie qu’il l’apprenne. L’atmosphère est étrange, comme si vous étiez deux amis qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation. 

\- J’ai totalement coupé les ponts avec mes parents. Je les ai invités à déjeuner chez moi et je leur ai dit que je ne souhaitais plus avoir de lien avec eux, qu’ils étaient des étrangers et que désormais, nos chemins continueraient séparément puisque j’étais un constat d’échec pour mon père et que ma mère avait sa propre famille. Tu aurais vu leur tête, ils n’ont pas pu répliquer et d’ailleurs, ils n’ont absolument pas cherché à s’excuser. C’est pour le mieux. 

Tu n’iras pas jusqu’à dire à Beck que c’est grâce à lui mais sans son atroce illusion, tu n’aurais peut-être jamais trouvé le courage de te dresser en adulte face à tes parents. Quentin ne peut que t’applaudir, lui qui n’a jamais eu le cran de s’opposer à qui que ce soit, et il est heureux de te savoir débarrassée du joug d’un père violent. Sans y penser, il effleure ta main, avide de ton contact depuis des mois. 

\- C’est une excellente nouvelle, tu as décidément beaucoup de courage… Je suppose que tu ne leur pardonneras jamais.  
\- Le pardon se mérite.

Tu retires doucement ta main alors même qu’une partie de toi voudrait prolonger cette caresse. Ta voix n’est ni sèche ni haineuse et tu souris légèrement, traduisant la tristesse que tu ressens face à cette situation.

\- Tu sais, tu avais le potentiel pour devenir un vrai héros, faire tellement plus que des tours de passe-passe holographiques. Tu es intelligent, Quentin, tu aurais pu concevoir des choses utiles, pour protéger les gens et devenir aussi grand qu’Iron-man. 

Un des gardes te signifie que la visite s’achève et tu t’éclipses rapidement, espérant pouvoir revoir le jeune homme avant six mois. Ce dernier reste pensif, réfléchissant à cette entrevue fugace et au fait que tu l’as appelé par son prénom. Au fond de lui naît une étincelle d’espoir qui ne doit rien à la fureur, à la jalousie ou à un sentiment d’humiliation. Il ne sera jamais un homme parfait, encore moins quelqu’un de normal, de prévisible et de totalement doux. Mais c’est décidé, il va devenir digne de ton pardon, même si cela doit prendre du temps. 

Son premier geste est de demander à rencontrer Fury pour lui faire part de son projet et le chef du SHIELD accepte, gardant bien évidemment sous surveillance cet homme que l’ambition dévore toujours mais qui n’est plus motivé par les mêmes motifs. Beck commence par concevoir des plans dans sa cellule, passant ses journées et ses nuits à réfléchir, repenser ou à faire de l’exercice. Sa cellule se couvre de notes, de schémas, de papiers épars qui tapissent même le plafond. Au bout de quelques temps, il est déplacé dans un complexe secret où il poursuit son plan sous le regard critique et attentif du borgne, y employant tout son temps et toute son énergie. Peu lui importe de travailler pour le gouvernement ou de ne pouvoir se déplacer sans son bracelet de contrôle pour le restant de ses jours, il est totalement investi dans sa tâche. Ne pouvant avoir de ses nouvelles, tu n’as aucun moyen de savoir ce que devient ton ancien équipier et le temps passe sans que vous puissiez vous revoir.

***

\- T/S/P, une jeune recrue est en difficulté à quelques kilomètres au sud de votre position. Allez lui donner un coup de main.  
\- C’est sa première mission ?  
\- Non mais il est tombé sur plus gros que lui. Filez en vitesse. 

Fury ne s’embarrasse pas avec des formules de politesse et tu lèves les yeux au ciel tout en exécutant son ordre. Un jour peut-être, tu enverras paître le borgne pour te lancer à ton compte mais il est vrai que tu aimes bien filer un coup de main et tu partages parfois de bons moments avec l’agent Hill. Toujours est-il que tu arrives sur les lieux du crime, un braquage de banque ayant mal tourné puisque l’un des murs s’est effondré et qu’un homme (probablement le jeune héros) s’extirpe des décombres avec une grimace de douleur. Son adversaire, un gigantesque homme-crabe (?!), ricane en agitant un sac de billets au bout de ses pinces en un parfait cliché de dessin-animé. Restant sérieuse malgré le caractère cartoonesque de la situation, tu prends le relais pour défaire le criminel. Si la carapace du voleur est solide, il a toutes les peines du monde à marcher droit, ce qui constitue un avantage pour toi. La recrue en difficulté t’aide de son mieux, jetant ce qui ressemble à des boules de plasma à l’aide d’un gant spécial malgré son épaule démise. A vous deux, vous venez à bout du crustacé qui se retrouve assommé et gelé contre un lampadaire. Voilà une mission accomplie vite fait bien fait. 

\- J’espère que vous n’avez pas énervé un homard au passage.

Ta plaisanterie était nulle mais peu importe, tu te tournes vers ton partenaire improvisé avec un sourire, t’approchant pour examiner sa blessure. Quelque chose en lui t’interpelle mais il faut attendre qu’il retire son casque pour que tu lâches une exclamation surprise.

\- J’aimerais me défaire de tout ce qui a trait à la mer, crustacés, bocal à poissons… Recommencer à zéro.  
\- Quentin…

Tu regardes le jeune homme avec surprise, détailles sa tenue moins clinquante que celle de Mysterio, moins m’as-tu vu. Ça lui va extrêmement bien et tu remarques les gadgets avec amusement, il a l’air d’avoir créé son costume dans les moindres détails. Ton regard s’attarde quelques instants sur le bracelet de cheville qu’il portait déjà à Ravencroft, il y a du SHIELD là-dessous. Mais qu’importe, c’est une sacrée surprise. Tu prends le bras de Beck pour lui remettre l’épaule en place, souriant malgré toi. Tu es si heureuse de le revoir, libre et visiblement sur une nouvelle pente. 

\- Tu n’as plus ta cape…  
\- C’était kitsch et très peu pratique. AIE !!!

Son épaule se remet avec un claquement sonore et le héros étouffe un juron tandis que tu affiches un air absolument pas désolé. Vous vous regardez, serrés l’un contre l’autre sans vouloir vous séparer, ta main posée sur son torse, sentant les battements de son cœur. Comme son parfum t’a manqué, sa façon de te jeter des regards en coin complices, son sourire si facile lorsqu’il ne se sentait pas observé… Ta main glisse sur sa joue, effleurant la barbe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu’il passe un bras autour de ta taille pour ne plus jamais te lâcher. Plutôt mourir que de te perdre une seconde fois (cette phrase n’a aucun sens). Tu captures ses lèvres en un long baiser que vous attendiez tous deux depuis très, très longtemps. 

\- Tu m’as manqué.


	9. Bonus : Sang-froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-il sincère ou non, à vous de le décider. Alors même que vous êtes devenus un duo de héros, un poison mortel pourrait bien mettre en péril le fragile équilibre que vous avez construit.  
Ma seule connaissance médicale est basée sur les séries alors toutes mes excuses pour les incohérences. On parle d’une fic avec des super-héros, fuck le réalisme.
> 
> #hostage-taking #snakes #mutant #fight #venom #fainting #drama #death #violence #unstableQuentin #fear #stayingalive #coffee #fever #pain #comforting #kiss #soft

Tes bottes chuintent légèrement sur le sol ciré, imprimant parfois leur empreinte sur un feuillet abandonné, un contrat que la panique a envoyé valser. Le désordre ambiant permet de s’imaginer sans mal la prise d’otage, la panique des clients surtout. Si aucun de vous ne prononce un mot, ton partenaire et toi cherchez la même chose avec appréhension : des traces de sang. Y a-t-il des blessés ? Parviendrez-vous à sauver tout le monde ? Le SHIELD ne vous a pas préparé à ce genre de situation (ni à aucune autre), vous êtes seuls avec une oreillette et vos costumes. Autant dire que vous êtes loin d’être à l’aise, même si vous dissimilez votre inquiétude, les héros n’ont pas le droit d’avoir peur. 

\- Récapitulons une dernière fois : on compte une dizaine d’otages, enfermés dans la chambre forte de la banque. Le criminel s’appelle Klaus Voorhes, son corps a été génétiquement modifié et il a la flexibilité d’un reptile. 

Quentin fait la grimace en énumérant les faits, imaginant difficilement un homme couvert d’écailles en train d’onduler sur le sol. Bien sûr, il a déjà vu des choses étranges (il est new-yorkais) mais dernièrement, c’était lui qui créait les monstres. Cependant, la mutation du preneur d’otages n’est pas le seul élément qui vous interpelle et qu’il faut prendre en compte. 

\- N’oublions pas qu’il a amené des serpents qui lui obéissent, il faudra être vigilants et empêcher qu’ils ne s’attaquent aux civils.

Ton partenaire acquiesce tandis que tu repasses dans ta mémoire la conduite à tenir en cas de morsure, comment soigner la victime… Espérons que le SHIELD n’aura pas besoin de son unité médicale. A première vue, il semblerait que la prise d’otage n’était pas prévue, qu’il ne devait s’agir que d’un braquage, sinon, le criminel aurait déjà fait entendre ses conditions. Peut-être qu’il sera plus accommodant, si la panique ne l’a pas fait disjoncter. 

C’est sur cette pensée peu rassurante que tu descends vers la chambre forte où résonnent des sanglots étouffés mais aussi le sifflement léger, persistant de plusieurs créatures à sang froid. Un frisson vous parcourt l’échine quand un long corps d’un jaune soutenu glisse vers vous en vous jaugeant du bout de sa langue fourchue. Voorhes sait probablement que vous êtes là, désormais les négociations vont commencer. L’intéressé vous ordonne de rentrer dans la pièce, sa voix trahissant l’angoisse qui l’étreint. Recroquevillés dans un coin, les otages vous regardent avancer avec un mélange d’espoir et de désillusion, ils auraient été plus enthousiastes devant Thor ou Spider-Man. Mais peu importe leur préférence, tu remarques surtout l’homme étendu sur les genoux d’une vieille dame, les yeux fermés et le visage baigné de sueur. Son pantalon déchiré et la plaie suppurante en disent long sur ce qui a pu se passer. D’un coup d’œil, tu communiques avec ton équipier : il va falloir agir vite. Les paumes levées, tu avances à petit pas sous le regard inquisiteur du criminel, laissant Quentin chercher les meilleurs mots, c’est lui le beau parleur, il faut bien que cela serve. Klaus le prend de vitesse et pointe sur lui une petite lame en parlant précipitamment.

\- Vous êtes venus pour m’arrêter ? Hein, c’est ça ? Vous êtes venus pour me tuer ?  
\- Non, nous sommes juste là pour les otages, rien que les otages. Nous n’avons pas l’intention de vous faire du mal, si vous coopérez. 

Même si le jeune homme est loin d’être à l’aise, il a prononcé ces mots avec calme et fermeté, puisant dans son talent d’acteur. Le criminel le fixe intensément en analysant chacune de ses paroles, il doit sauver sa peau avant tout et il se sent pris au piège. Le doute s’insinue lentement dans ses os et la main qui tient la lame tremble légèrement, signe qu’il envisage ses différentes options. Esquissant un geste en direction des civils, tu gardes les mains levées en indiquant le blessé.

\- Cet homme a besoin de soins, laissez-les partir rapidement ou vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience. Personne ne veut que vous soyez un meurtrier. 

Un petit serpent fin comme un doigt glisse sur ta chaussure en émettant un sifflement d’avertissement pour t’empêcher d’avancer plus avant. Son maître regarde tour à tour l’otage mal en point et le visage de Quentin, ses yeux allant de l’un à l’autre en un mouvement frénétique. D’un simple geste, il peut ordonner à ses sbires venimeux de décimer tous les otages, vous devez rapidement les mettre à l’abri avant qu’il ne cède à une mauvaise impulsion. 

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin d’eux, ce ne sont que des civils. Laissez-les sortir, nous allons rester avec vous pour négocier, nous prendrons tout le temps qu’il faut. D’accord ?

Articulant lentement en conservant un ton serein, ton partenaire capte l’attention de Voorhes comme il sait si bien le faire, utilisant finalement son bagou à bon escient. Alors que les reptiles continuent d’onduler autour de tes chevilles, Beck avance de quelques pas en direction du preneur d’otages qui réfléchit longuement, est-ce que le marché que propose le héros est honnête ? S’il laisse partir les civils, peut-il s’en sortir ? Après une éternité de réflexion, il finit par relever le nez et hocher la tête en agitant sa lame.

\- D’accord, ils peuvent sortir mais vous, vous restez là ! Je veux pas de piège, les otages sortent si vous restez.  
\- C’est très bien, nous ne bougerons pas. 

Il faut un peu de temps pour que les gens comprennent qu’ils peuvent s’enfuir et lorsqu’ils se décident à bouger, c’est avec d’infinies précautions tout en gardant en visuel le criminel et ses serpents. Le blessé gémit lorsque la femme qui le supportait se redresse, il ne peut pas se lever seul, c’est évident. Sans réfléchir, tu t’approches de lui malgré l’exclamation courroucée de Klaus à laquelle tu réponds par un claquement de langue agacé, tu n’as pas l’intention de partir, juste d’aider ce civil. Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, tu le soulèves en veillant à ce qu’il ne s’appuie pas sur sa jambe blessée, il est d’ailleurs bien incapable de tenir debout et tu peines à le transporter jusqu’à l’entrée de la chambre forte où un boa énorme fait claquer ses mâchoires pour t’interdire d’aller plus avant. Docile, tu t’immobilises, laissant deux hommes prendre le relais et avancer lentement sous le poids de leur fardeau dans les quelques marches qui les séparent de la liberté. 

A présent, Beck et toi êtes seuls face au criminel reptilien dont la nervosité est presque palpable. Il ne possède plus de moyen de pression mais il semblerait que ton partenaire ait réussi à le mettre en confiance. A toi de profiter de cette accalmie le plus efficacement possible. La paume de tes mains pâlit alors que tu entreprends de faire baisser la température ambiante, imperceptiblement. Si tu n’es pas trop mauvaise en herpétologie, la masse grouillante qui ondule à tes pieds devrait s’endormir et cesser d’être une menace. 

Quentin continue d’observer le preneur d’otages et de capter son attention, regrettant un peu son armure étincelante qui en mettait plein la vue. Il ne peut compter que sur sa belle gueule et l’art des mots, ce qui constitue déjà de bons atouts. Il s'est déjà sorti de situations complexes avec moins que ça. Son grand talent consiste à savoir ce que les gens veulent entendre et à déterminer qui ils sont d’un seul regard. Son œil critique jauge l’adversaire, il n’est armé que d’une lame et ne possède pas une carrure très imposante, en cas de corps à corps, le héros aura le dessus aisément. Les sifflements diminuent, signe que ton plan fonctionne, reste à miser sur l’effet de surprise le moment venu et à arrêter le criminel. 

\- Nous allons pouvoir discuter. Klaus Voorhes…  
\- Cobra royal. Je m’appelle Cobra royal.

Intérieurement, celui qui se faisait appeler Mysterio a un éclat de rire, les pseudonymes peuvent parfois être plus ridicules qu’effrayants. Cependant, il s’abstient de tout commentaire, conservant encore un peu le masque du pacificateur même si la commissure de ses lèvres se relève une fraction de seconde. Si Gutterman entendait ça, lui qui s’est fait rembarrer tant de fois avec ses propositions de noms, il lui jetterait probablement un regard noir. Que devient-il à présent ? 

\- Cobra royal… Les civils sont à l’abri, si vous vous rendez, je suis sûr que le SHIELD prendra votre coopération en compte.  
\- Je ne veux pas me rendre, je veux une voiture, un bolide rapide !

Une lueur malveillante éclaire alors les yeux jaunes du criminel qui vous toise en se redressant légèrement. C’est loin d’être bon signe et vous vous préparez à l’attaque, discrètement. Le regain de confiance de…Cobra royal (rires) ne présage rien de bon et il se redresse, comme s’il vous toisait de haut. 

\- En fait, pas besoin de bolide, je vais juste m’enfuir par les égouts. Mais avant, je vais vous empêcher de me suivre. Définitivement. Vous allez mourir. TUEZ-LES !

Sa réplique de méchant cliché ne trouve aucune suite du côté de ses sbires à écailles qui gisent sur le sol, rendus apathiques par le froid qui a commencé à régner depuis quelques minutes. Un silence gênant s’installe pendant quelques secondes, le visage verdâtre de Voorhes traduisant tour à tour la surprise, la confusion puis la colère. Considérant avoir assez attendu sa reddition, Quentin assène le premier coup à l’aide d’un de ses canons à plasma, atteignant le criminel au torse. Si un vrai héros n’est pas sensé attaquer avant l’ennemi, tu te gardes bien de le faire remarquer à ton équipier, vous êtes envoyés par le SHIELD et aucunement des héros reconnus donc… Cobra royal titube sous l’impact avant de réassurer ses appuis et d’émettre un sifflement jumeau de celui de ses compagnons. Alors que Beck s’apprête à le frapper une seconde fois, le criminel esquive le projectile lumineux en tordant son corps, se démantibulant avec une facilité déconcertante. Un haut-le-cœur de dégoût te prend et le même choc se lit sur les traits de ton équipier qui, surpris, ne réagit pas assez vite pour éviter le coup de pied qui lui fauche les jambes et l’envoie au sol, la cheville de l’adversaire s’enroulant autour de son mollet pour le traîner sur le sol. 

\- Et merde…

Quentin se raccroche de son mieux aux tiroirs de la chambre forte et tente de faire lâcher prise à l’étrange créature en lui tirant dessus mais Voorhes prend un malin plaisir à se déboiter pour s’écarter de la trajectoire, ricanant de se sentir puissant. Le héros se retrouve rapidement sans munitions, il n’a pas le temps d’attendre que son arme se recharge, il tente alors de se redresser pour frapper le membre allongé mais c’est comme s’en prendre à un tuyau de caoutchouc. Heureusement, même les gommes n’apprécient pas un froid soudain et Beck se sent brusquement libéré lorsqu’une plaque de givre apparaît sur la cuisse de Cobra royal. L’ennemi se recroqueville avec un cri de douleur, te laissant le temps de relever ton partenaire, une main levée en direction de Voorhes pour le dissuader d’avancer.  
\- Mes canons sont H.S, il va falloir y aller au corps à corps, murmure Beck en s’assurant que sa jambe n’a rien.

\- Je peux le maintenir à distance, ne prend pas de risques inutiles. On n’a même pas de menottes…  
\- Il est tellement souple que ça ne servirait à rien.  
\- Tu crois que le SHIELD va nous envoyer des hommes ?

Le regard de Quentin en dit long sur la confiance qu’il a en Fury, vous êtes seuls. Mais peu importe, les serpents sont encore amorphes, vous n’êtes face qu’à un seul ennemi, vous pouvez parfaitement vous débrouiller. Beck a juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour que son matériel soit de nouveau opérationnel, il se poste donc en retrait alors que tu toises Cobra royal avec toute l’assurance et le dédain dont tu es capable, les paumes crépitantes. 

\- Approche, vermisseau. 

Le plafond n’est pas haut mais tu uses de tes bottes pour prendre de l’élan et te jeter vers le criminel, plongeant sur le côté au dernier moment pour envoyer une salve glacée que Voorhes évite de peu, ses prunelles jaunes étincelant de haine. Tu as le mérite d’avoir capté son attention et tu vises ses jambes pour l’immobiliser dans une épaisse couche de glace. Mais le preneur d’otages est d’une souplesse répugnante et il parvient à se libérer avant que le froid ne le saisisse trop. Une fléchette siffle près de ton oreille alors que Klaus dévoile deux bracelets dissimulés dans ses manches. Nul doute qu’il s’agit de poison, tu redoubles de prudence et attaque plus violemment, une lutte s’engageant entre vous à coups de projectiles que vous évitez de votre mieux. 

\- C’est fini, ma jolie. Avec ou sans mes serpents, je vais te faire rendre ton dernier souffle !

Tout à sa menace, Voorhes ne fait pas attention au jeune homme qui se jette sur lui de toutes ses forces et commence à le frapper, s’étant approché silencieusement. (Ça change de ces héros qui dévoilent leur position et gâche l’effet de surprise par une réplique aussi vive que stupide). Déstabilisé, le criminel sent les os de sa mâchoire craquer et roule sur le sol, la violence des coups l’empêchant de réagir et de tirer sur Quentin. Il s’agite vainement, éraflant le cou du héros avec son couteau sans parvenir à faire plus. Beck continue de le marteler jusqu’à ce que ces bras fatiguent et que le visage du Cobra soit couvert d’un sang noirâtre. 

\- Là, on aurait besoin de menottes, remarque ton équipier en reprenant son souffle.

Tu hoches la tête sans oser crier victoire et t’approches de ton partenaire pour l’inviter à se reculer, tu n’aimes pas le voir à portée de main du criminel reptilien. Le jeune homme se redresse et tu te places entre lui et le corps inanimé, passant une main sur la plaie superficielle qui orne la gorge de Beck. Vous vous en tirez bien, il faut maintenant rapporter le mutant à Fury pour qu’il soit enfermé. Mais alors que vous pensiez tous deux en avoir fini avec le criminel, ce dernier rouvre les yeux et fonce droit sur toi, trop vite pour que tu puisses réagir. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Voorhes glisse sur le sol et te plaque contre l’un des murs, s’enroulant en un éclair en bloquant tes bras et tes jambes dans une étreinte qui se resserre brutalement. La pression expulse l’air de tes poumons et tu ouvres la bouche sans parvenir à respirer, prisonnière de ce boa constrictor humain qui bloque ta circulation sanguine. Incapable d’utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu te sens faiblir alors que ton cerveau peine à réfléchir. 

\- Je vais tuer ton amie et après, c’est ton tour.

Cobra royal savoure ce retournement de situation, regardant Beck dans l’espoir de le voir paniquer ou même supplier. Mais non, le héros reste très calme même si à l’intérieur, il analyse toutes les options possibles pour que cette mission finisse bien. Un léger bruit venant de ses poignets lui offre une solution et il s’approche du criminel en essayant de ne pas trop te regarder de peur de laisser transparaître l’angoisse qui le ronge. Il n’a jamais flanché devant Nick Fury, ce n’est ça qui viendra à bout de sa maîtrise. Tant qu’il ne prête pas attention à tes lèvres qui blanchissent ou à ton corps qui mollit. 

\- Il en faut plus pour nous tuer. Ça, c’est pour Y/N.

Du bout des doigts, il effleure les commandes de son canon avant d’envoyer une gigantesque attaque directement dans la tête du Cobra qui s’écroule, assommé, t’entrainant dans sa chute avant de retrouver des proportions humaines. Sonnée, tu tousses en essayant d’inspirer de l’air, les sens encore obscurcis par le manque de sang dans tes organes. Tu n’as qu’à demi conscience des mains qui tâtent ta peau froide et te soulèvent pour que tu respires mieux mais tu récupères rapidement, te découvrant blottie dans les bras d’un Quentin qui ne cache plus son inquiétude. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien, lui signifies-tu d’une voix éraillée en tapotant sa manche.

Tu ne trouves pas encore la force (ni l’envie) de t’écarter et ton partenaire ne semble pas tout à fait prêt à te lâcher, pas tant qu’il ne sera pas sûr que tu peux tenir debout. Être un héros était bien plus facile avec des drones et des mises en scène, Beck savait à l’avance ce qui allait se produire. Quoique non…tu as toujours été un élément imprévisible, même du temps où il ne s’inquiétait pas de te voir mourir. Engourdie, tu agites le bout de tes doigts et finis par te relever lentement, adressant un sourire à ton équipier pour lui montrer que tout va bien. Les otages ont pu être libérés, le criminel est hors d’état de nuire, cette mission est donc un succès. 

\- Félicitations Beck, encore une fois, vous avez agi en héros.

L’intéressé sent une bouffée de fierté monter en lui, c’est probablement son ego qui apprécie cette gratification. Même s’il n’est pas sous le feu des projecteurs et auréolé de gloire, il apprécie de jouer les justiciers, bien que ça comporte son lot de dangers. Avec un sourire faussement modeste, le jeune homme se redresse en rajustant son costume.

\- Oui, je fus excellent. 

Janice se serait pâmée comme une mère excessivement fière de son rejeton, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle l’aurait inondé de compliments pendant que Will aurait discrètement épongé la sueur d’angoisse qui avait dégouliné de son front. Avec son assurance habituelle, Quentin leur aurait souri en clamant que tout s’était passé selon ses plans et c’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il fait avec toi, avec un peu plus d’humilité tout de même. L’un près de l’autre, vous quittez la banque tandis que les agents du SHIELD viennent récupérer le criminel reptilien. Maintenant que tout est terminé, ils arrivent enfin.

Le problème lorsque l’on se fait passer pour mort, c’est qu’il est difficile de se trouver un domicile. D’autant plus si on « appartient » à Nick Fury. Ton coéquipier n’a donc pas d’autre choix que de vivre dans les locaux de l’agence d’espionnage et si tu n’es pas prête à en faire autant, tu essaies de passer la majorité du temps là-bas. Tu es définitivement une bonne âme. Cela explique pourquoi tu te retrouves allongée sur un lit à repenser à ta journée tandis que Beck finit de prendre sa douche. L’adrénaline a quitté vos muscles et la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus, un petit café vous ferait le plus grand bien. Craignant de t’endormir (c’est déjà arrivé), tu te redresses sur les coudes alors que le bruit de l’eau s’interrompt. Ton partenaire revient dans la chambre pour enfiler un t-shirt, exposant impudiquement son torse qui te semble plus musculeux que dans tes souvenirs. Son séjour en prison lui a peut-être fait du bien en fin de compte… Tu l’observes avec une pointe d’admiration et il te rend ton regard, arrondissant les yeux en billes bleues à la fois flippantes et comiques. Un même éclat de rire vous prend et Quentin songe à la chance qu’il a de t’avoir et que tu lui ais pardonné. Evidemment, il sait que tu te méfies encore, que tu n’as pas oublié le passé en un claquement de doigt mais lui qui s’est nourri de vengeance et de haine pendant des années ne peut qu’être impressionné par ta capacité à aller de l’avant. Après avoir lissé le sparadrap sur son cou, le jeune homme s’installe à tes côtés sur le matelas en laissant échapper un soupir.

\- Je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est de rester allongé comme ça pendant un an ou deux.

D’un hochement de tête, tu approuves ce plan des plus alléchants mais qu’il faudra remettre à plus tard.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu’on s’est promis d’aller prendre un café, de sortir un peu. N’abandonne pas si près du but. 

Votre vie de super-héros, surtout depuis que vous travaillez pour le SHIELD, ne vous laisse que peu d’occasions de vous détendre et de vous amuser alors, oui, un simple café représente une échappatoire. Après être resté étendu pendant de longues minutes en réfléchissant, Quentin laisse échapper un soupir résigné. Même s’il est vidé, il a quand même envie de se mêler un peu au monde extérieur. 

\- D’accord. Allons-y avant que je ne m’écroule tout à fait. 

Il te tapote le genou pour se donner du courage et se redresse lentement en position assise, attendant que tu en fasses autant pour se diriger vers la porte. En route pour le Starbucks le plus proche !  
C’est presque étrange de vous retrouver comme ça, tranquilles dans la file d’attente alors qu’il y a une ou deux heures à peine, vous empêchiez un criminel reptilien de braquer une banque. Heureusement, mises à part quelques courbatures, ce n’est déjà plus qu’un simple souvenir. Alors que vous attendez patiemment votre tour, vos doigts s’effleurent et s’entremêlent. Si aucun de vous ne cherche à écarter sa main, tu te retournes vers ton partenaire, te demandant où votre duo va. Il n’y a rien eu depuis la capture de l’homme-crabe, depuis que vous vous êtes embrassés, et le flot de missions a été si intense que vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de discuter de votre relation. Ce qui n’était pas plus mal, cela vous a permis d’établir une complicité, le genre où chacun se répète « je veux en profiter le plus longtemps possible ». Vos débuts ont été marqués par le mensonge et une certaine violence, surtout psychologique, il est normal que vous marchiez sur des œufs. 

Je disais donc que tu t’étais retournée vers Quentin, alors que tu presses légèrement ses doigts en cherchant quoi dire avant de te perdre dans ses yeux (qu’est-ce que ça fait guimauve de dire ça…). 

\- Tu as une sale tête, Beck.

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, ton équipier a les traits tirés et le teint pâle, probablement la fatigue qui se fait sentir, il serait grand temps de commander vos boissons et de vous installer. Ça tombe bien, les fauteuils placés dans le coin te font de l’œil. Ta remarque fait rire l’intéressé, il sent bien qu’il n’est pas au mieux de sa forme et ça lui fait toujours très bizarre de revenir de ses missions contusionné ou, dans le cas présent, nauséeux. Il ne le dira jamais assez, la vie était plus simple quand les ennemis étaient virtuels. A moins que ce ne soit ce maudit bracelet qui le fatigue à force d’encombrer sa cheville. Ce machin pèse une tonne et le jeune homme ne se souvient que trop bien des décharges électriques que l’engin peut envoyer. Mais il s’en débarrassera bientôt, il se l’est promis. Il faut simplement qu’il continue à jouer le jeu quelques temps et ensuite, il sera libre et loin de Fury. Rien que de penser au directeur borgne, le héros en a froid dans le dos. Attendez, ce n’est pas norm…

\- Y/N…

Brusquement, Quentin s’effondre, son épaule heurtant la vitrine des pâtisseries sans qu’il s’en rende compte et tu le rattrapes maladroitement avant que sa tête ne cogne le comptoir ou le sol. Déjà, les clients s’affolent, on te propose de l’aide pour soutenir le jeune homme et l’installer dans un fauteuil (tiens, vous les avez finalement eus) où il reprend légèrement connaissance. Essayant d’intérioriser ton inquiétude pour rester efficace, tu le redresses tout en te demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer, glisses la main sur son front pour le rafraîchir. Beck ne comprend rien à ce qui lui est arrivé ni au brouhaha qui l’entoure et qui ne fait qu’augmenter son malaise. Il était debout à regarder la carte et l’instant d’après, c’est le noir. Ouvrir les yeux lui est difficile, la lumière est trop forte, il ne distingue rien que des silhouettes floues. Son épaule est douloureuse mais il lève surtout la main vers son cou où une douleur lancinante s’est changée en brûlure ardente. Maladroitement, il essaie d’arracher le pansement et tu l’y aides, découvrant à l’air libre ce qui n’était qu’une égratignure. La chair autour de la plaie a gonflé, se teintant d’un violet bleuté tout sauf rassurant. 

\- L’enfoiré… 

Même si une bouffée de rage monte en toi, tu préfères te concentrer sur ton partenaire, essayant de repousser la masse des badauds bien intentionnés en attendant l’arrivée des secours. L’envie de vous isoler derrière un mur de glace te ronge mais ce serait bien trop impulsif et dangereux, tu ne peux qu’attendre et veiller sur ton partenaire. Quentin reprend quelque peu pied, se concentrant sur ta voix alors que la douleur s’estompe un peu et que sa vision se rétablit. Lentement, il se redresse en agitant la main comme pour chasser ce qui vient de se passer. 

\- Ça va, ça va, je vais bien. 

Pour le moment tranquille, on repassera. Déjà, le héros commence à analyser sa perte de connaissance, la douleur dans ses membres et le déroulement de son corps à corps avec Cobra royal. Ce n’est pas qu’il a manqué de vigilance mais sa tenue était mal conçue, elle exposait son cou. Du travail d’amateur. Mais il faut aussi dire qu’il était mal préparé, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de son ennemi et surtout de ses armes. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il va devenir un grand héros.

\- Quentin ?

Le cours de ses réflexions agacées se perd un peu et le jeune homme te regarde, conscient qu’il n’a pas entendu ce que tu lui disais. Tout ton être respire l’inquiétude, il ne t’avait plus vu si angoissée depuis Paris. Alors que les sirènes d’une ambulance résonnent au-dehors, ton partenaire boit d’un trait le verre d’eau que tu lui tends avant de sourire pour te rassurer. 

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien. Il en faut plus pour m’atteindre.  
\- J’ai dû te sauver d’une terrible araignée samedi dernier.  
\- Oui mais elle était énorme !

Même si l’anecdote est réelle (c’est plus fort que lui, il ne supporte pas les araignées), vous riez tous les deux avant que le jeune homme ne soit soulevé par les infirmiers. Que le véhicule vous conduise à la base secrète du SHIELD ne te surprend qu’à moitié, tu n’as pas oublié le bracelet qui renseigne Fury sur tous les mouvements de ton partenaire. Au moins, il sera soigné rapidement et sans subir de regards suspicieux. Le brancard glisse dans les couloirs de béton, les néons austères faisant ressortir la pâleur de ton ami. Tu adoptes une attitude détachée et plaisantes avec lui mais malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne cesses de penser à la plaie infectée, de combien de temps disposez-vous ? Quentin est installé dans une infirmerie aussi peu accueillante et chaleureuse que le reste du bâtiment et tu remarques que quelqu’un occupe déjà le lit voisin. Ces traits contractés par la douleur…difficile d’oublier le blessé de la prise d’otage, étendu sans mouvement sur le matelas. A votre approche, il pousse un gémissement douloureux en roulant des yeux hagards et tu te places d’instinct entre cette vision morbide et ton partenaire mal en point. Un infirmier pense à tirer le rideau, créant un mince écran blanc entre vous et la réalité terrifiante. Les maigres tentatives pour détendre l’atmosphère sont mortes sur vos lèvres et vous restez silencieux alors que des médecins examinent le héros, le branchent à un moniteur sans une parole pour le rassurer ou même lui expliquer ce qui se passe. 

\- Il a été mordu et toi, tu n’as qu’une égratignure. Ils vont t’administrer un contrepoison et tu seras vite sur pied. On se prendra une soirée de congé, j’ai envie de voir comment tu danses.  
Sans t’en rendre compte, tu as pris sa main dans les tiennes et tu le sens les serrer très fort lorsqu’une longue aiguille vient recueillir son sang pour analyse. Malgré tout, il essaie de ne pas avoir l’air inquiet, même si la douleur se lit parfois sur ses traits. A moins que ce ne soit de la comédie mais il a arrêté ces jeux-là, non ? Il semble réfléchir à ta proposition, grimace légèrement en essayant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il a dansé. Lui se sentait extrêmement classe mais les autres…ne semblaient pas du même avis. Peu importe, il était probablement trop éblouissant pour eux. Péniblement, il essaie de se redresser mais l’effort semble lui coûter et tu le repousses doucement sur l’oreiller, sentant son cœur battre rapidement sous le t-shirt. 

\- Repose-toi un peu, la journée a été longue et tu n’as même pas eu le temps de prendre un café.

Tu ménages sa susceptibilité, personne n’aime être alité ou se sentir diminué et surtout pas quelqu’un à l’ego si développé. Même s’il joue les courageux, il est évident que ton partenaire ne va pas bien et que son état va dégénérer si les médecins du SHIELD ne font rien. Quentin obtempère avec un soupir de protestation qui se mêle à un gémissement, une douleur cuisante enserrant tous ses membres. 

\- Quoique je fasse, on dirait que je ne suis bon qu’à te causer du souci… 

Il t’adresse un sourire penaud, tu vas finir par avoir des rides à force d’être toujours inquiète et de froncer les sourcils. Tu ne cherches pas à le détromper, rajustant son oreiller avant de laisser tes doigts effleurer la plaie violette qui barre le cou de ton partenaire, fine et menaçante. Le contact froid contre sa peau fiévreuse fait frémir le blessé qui guide ta main au creux de sa gorge, ta fraîcheur lui fait du bien. Lentement, Quentin tourne la tête vers toi, ses yeux bleus agrandis par la fatigue traduisant combien il est reconnaissant de t’avoir à ses côtés. Vos visages se rapprochent alors qu’il murmure sa gratitude d’une voix rauque, brûlant d’envie de t’attirer contre lui, plus près, toujours plus près. Toi-même, tu en as envie mais tu préfères briser cet instant tendre, déposant un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de te reculer légèrement. 

\- Nous sommes une équipe, Beck, on partage nos soucis et nos victoires.

Evidemment, tu désires être avec lui, glisser tes doigts dans ses cheveux et le prendre dans tes bras mais quelque chose t’en empêche. Un reste de méfiance peut-être, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une angoisse profonde. La situation n’est évidemment pas la même mais tu ne peux t’empêcher de penser à Paris, au moment où tu l’as cru mort, étendu sur le pavé après avoir affronté un monstre de feu et de lave. Cette scène, montée de toutes pièces, t’a profondément marquée et même après avoir découvert la supercherie, tu as continué à revoir Beck inanimé, en héros martyr, et à repenser à la peur qui t’avait saisie à l’idée qu’il soit mort. 

Le bruit frénétique d’un moniteur qui s’affole vous tire de vos pensées et vous voyez un groupe de femmes en blanc accourir derrière le rideau, leurs silhouettes se découpant comme sur un écran d’ombres chinoises. Elles s’invectivent dans une langue que tu ne comprends pas alors que le blessé semble suffoquer, son corps convulsant en faisant claquer les montants métalliques du lit. Sa gorge nouée l’empêche d’expulser le cri de douleur qui le comprime et achève de l’étouffer. Dans un ultime soubresaut, son cœur s’arrête et il retombe mollement, pantin désarticulé dont vous ne distinguez que les formes derrière le drap. Les médecins tentent de le réanimer, sans succès et bientôt, elles éteignent le moniteur, laissant le corps le temps d’informer Fury et ceux qui chercheraient un anti-venin. Un silence de mort succède au vacarme des derniers instants et vous n’osez reprendre votre souffle ni relâcher la pression de vos mains jointes. Quentin te sent lutter contre les tremblements qui menacent de secouer ton corps, tout comme il ne perd rien de tes yeux qui risquent de se voiler de larmes. Mais non, tu ravales ton choc du mieux que tu peux, raide et pâle comme une statue de la Justice. Inspires, expires profondément… 

Une femme à la blouse impeccable s’approche de vous et commence par accrocher une poche translucide légèrement verdâtre avant d’enfoncer la perfusion dans le bras de ton équipier sans s’encombrer d’une explication. Cela fait, elle daigne enfin vous accorder un regard et vous informe avec un léger accent.

\- Nous n’avons pas encore trouvé de remède sûr mais nous savons que vous et le civil avez été empoisonnés par le même venin. Ceci devrait ralentir les effets et retarder votre mort en attendant d’en savoir plus.  
\- Vous n’avez rien de plus précis à nous dire ? De quel venin s’agit-il ? Quelle est sa vitesse d’évolution chez mon partenaire par rapport à l’otage ? 

Tu l’interpelles d’une voix calme mais froide avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de s’éloigner, affichant un détachement de façade. Nul doute que tu es déjà en train de réfléchir à toutes les options, tous les plans B qui pourraient exister, Beck le voit clairement sur ton visage. Prise au dépourvu, le médecin se retient de jouer avec sa natte sombre devant ce petit bout de femme qui la regarde comme Fury pourrait le faire, avec intensité et sévérité. 

\- Il provient d’un serpent très rare, tellement rare que nous n’avions jamais eu à en trouver l’antidote. Ses effets semblent différer d’un sujet à l’autre mais j’ai l’impression qu’il est plus terrible en petite dose, plus douloureux. 

Sous ton regard noir, la jeune femme se tasse un peu en regrettant d’avoir parlé avec trop de franchise. D’habitude, elle est dans son laboratoire, à donner des ordres et à étudier des spécimens, pas à se justifier devant une inconnue. Tu sens tout ton corps se raidir et alors que tu tentes de garder ton sang-froid, tes yeux se posent sur les tempes baignées de sueur de ton partenaire, sur sa mâchoire crispée par la douleur et sa pâleur funeste. Impossible de savoir combien de temps il lui reste, dire que vous alliez enfin goûter à un peu de repos. Maîtrise-toi encore un peu, reste calme et ravale la terreur qui te noue le ventre. Tu restes muette, ce qui laisse le temps au médecin de prendre congé, soulagée que tu n’aies pas posé de question sur la perfusion translucide, un simple mélange d’algue et d’eau totalement inoffensif. Nul doute que ce placebo n’aura aucun effet, le héros est déjà beaucoup trop souffrant pour que ça fonctionne. 

Ta poitrine se soulève rapidement alors que tu essaies de respirer, le regard fixé sur la porte close de l’infirmerie. La main qui tient celle de Quentin est si serrée que tes jointures ont blanchi, assorties à ton visage qui ne traduit que trop bien l’angoisse qui te ronge. Non, tu ne dois pas craquer, ce serait injuste envers ton partenaire, tu dois le soutenir… Mais tu te sens sur le point d’exploser, ta barrière émotionnelle se fissure déjà. Il va mourir, il va vraiment mourir ? Ce n’est pas possible, il a commis des erreurs mais il ne mérite pas ça. Ta respiration saccadée pour ne pas dire paniquée interpelle Beck qui craint que tu ne te fasses du mal. Avant d’analyser les paroles du médecin, il doit s’occuper de toi, avant que tu ne fasses un malaise ou que ton pouvoir ne jaillisse. Répétant ton prénom pour attirer ton attention, il enroule un bras autour de ta taille, glissant l’autre dans ton dos pour t’attirer contre lui et te calmer. Sans réfléchir, tu te laisses aller dans ses bras et les larmes commencent à couler le long de tes joues, d’abord doucement puis avec plus de force. La tension accumulée s’évacue peu à peu et tu retrouves un souffle plus posé, enlacée avec l’homme pour lequel tu as si peur. Ce dernier ne prononce pas un mot et te laisse pleurer tout ton saoul sans même s’agacer de sentir son t-shirt devenir trempé et collant. Evidemment, il y pense mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. Une partie de lui est touchée de te voir en larmes, tu pleures pour lui et c’est bien la première fois que quelqu’un fait preuve de tant d’empathie à son égard. C’est une sensation très étrange mais c’est comme si tu lui prenais une partie de son mal. 

\- Oh mon dieu… 

La crise passée, tu te rends compte de combien tu te montres égoïste à t’épancher sur ton équipier alors que c’est lui qui a besoin de réconfort. Frénétiquement, tu tentes d’essuyer les ruisseaux sur tes joues et te redresses maladroitement en bafouillant des excuses. Tu as vraiment honte de ta conduite mais ça a été plus fort que toi, tu as été dépassée. En l’absence de mouchoir, tu utilises ta manche comme une enfant pour tenter d’arrêter le flot salé. 

\- Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas pleurer alors que… Excuse-moi, c’est nul de ma part.  
\- Ne t’excuse pas, ça va aller.

Tu vas finir par t’irriter les yeux et les joues à force de frotter avec ta manche. Quentin prend ton visage entre ses mains et le soulève légèrement pour pouvoir croiser ton regard. Son pouce exerce un léger mouvement de ta pommette à la commissure de tes lèvres et il te sourit tendrement, faisant apparaître de minces ridules aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Il essaie de se montrer détendu et rassurant, prenant la voix la plus douce qu’il ait dans son répertoire. 

\- On va survivre à ça ensemble.

C’est une promesse qu’il te fait, il compte bien survivre pour pouvoir continuer à être ton équipier. En plus, ce serait vraiment stupide de mourir comme ça. Comme pour sceller ce serment, vous fermez les yeux, vos fronts appuyés l’un contre l’autre. L’angoisse qui paralysait ta pensée s’estompe peu à peu et tu retrouves un peu d’espoir en sentant Quentin contre toi. Il est bien vivant et il va le rester, s’il se montre confiant, tu ne peux que faire pareil. Le blessé se laisse retomber sur l’oreiller avec un gémissement de douleur mais te sourit en songeant à quelque chose.

\- Je peux te confier un secret ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me croire…, il rougit légèrement en faisant la grimace. Tu te souviens quand on a vaincu l’homme-crabe et que nous nous sommes retrouvés ?  
\- Oui… (comment oublier un tel moment ?)  
\- Et bien…c’était mon premier baiser.

Ta surprise n’a d’égal que sa gêne et il détourne le regard, sachant pertinemment qu’avoir sa première expérience à 32 ans est assez surprenant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il est…totalement inexpérimenté mais il n’a jamais eu l’occasion de goûter les lèvres d’une femme (ou d’un homme) ni d’avoir une relation sérieuse. Il faut croire que ses légers sauts d’humeur n’étaient pas au goût de certains. Pour éviter qu’il n’ait encore plus honte, tu t’abstiens de tout commentaire mais effleures sa bouche du bout des doigts.

\- Survis et tu pourras renouveler l’expérience.

Comment dire le contraire à un mourant, un mourant sexy en plus ? Le héros rit doucement, très tenté par cette proposition, et ferme les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Sauf qu’il commence à réfléchir sérieusement à la situation. Si l’acteur qu’il est parvient à maintenir un masque de calme héroïque, à l’intérieur, il est tout bonnement terrifié. Comment lui en vouloir ? Enfant, il était convaincu que les hôpitaux étaient un garde-manger pour les monstres qui venaient se nourrir des malades et si cette croyance a perdu en force avec les années, une horreur sourde a perduré chez l’adulte. Beck regarde les murs sombres, le fin drap blafard qui le sépare d’un mort, et songe qu’il vit probablement l’un de ses pires cauchemars. Il est hors de question qu’il meurt comme ça, seul, perclus de douleur et inconnu. Il n’est pas de ceux qui décèdent silencieusement et qu’on oublie. Non. Il se battra jusqu’au bout, pourvu qu’il en ait l’occasion. Il sent ta main écarter une mèche sur son front, il n’a pas le droit de mourir, pas après ce qu’il t’a fait. Et puis, ce serait vraiment indigne de lui, il mérite bien mieux que d’agoniser en anonyme dans les sous-sols du SHIELD. 

D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que les scientifiques de Fury peuvent bien fabriquer pour ne pas avoir trouvé de remède ?! Vous êtes censés être dans l’organisation secrète la mieux rôdée des Etats-Unis, avec du matériel de pointe et des experts dans tous les domaines et personne n’est foutu de trouver un putain de contre-poison ? C’est donc si compliqué d’analyser du venin ou même de lui fournir quelque chose contre la douleur ? Bouger devient de plus en plus insupportable et il a un mal de crâne atroce, à croire qu’on s’amuse à lui cogner les tempes avec Mjolnir. Guterman avait toujours de l’aspirine sur lui au moins. Qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de se lancer dans cette mission ? De jouer les super-héros ? Il était adulé, reconnu en sauveur dans le monde entier et l’instant d’après, il est devenu un ridicule gus en armure combattant des serpents ? Faut-il que tout, absolument tout, foire dans sa vie ? Il est hors de question qu’il échoue encore, sa vie entière ne peut pas être constituée d’échecs. A quel moment ça a merdé ? Tout se déroulait si bien, ils avaient prévu chaque étape de l’ascension de Mysterio, chaque détail… Mais il t’a sous-estimé et maintenant, il est enchaîné à Fury comme un chien agonisant sans un regard de son maître. 

La fureur monte peu à peu en Beck en se transformant en feu dévorant qui se traduit sur son visage en une grimace que tu prends pour de la douleur. Ne pouvant pas le soulager, tu lui murmures de tenir bon et essaies de lui changer les idées mais ta présence lui devient brusquement insupportable. C’est de ta faute s’il se retrouve ici, cloué sur ce lit minable en attendant de mourir dans d’atroces souffrances, parce que tu l’as suivi ce soir-là à Tokyo. C’est à cause de toi qu’il s’est vendu au SHIELD et qu’il a pris des risques pour sauver quelques stupides inconnus. Rageusement, il ouvre les yeux et te foudroie du regard en écartant la main posée sur son bras.

\- Arrête ! Tu m’emmerdes avec ta compassion, tu n’es pas obligée de jouer les saintes.

Surprise, tu recules légèrement en le fixant, plus atterrée de voir ses yeux brillants de fièvre que par son changement d’humeur. Quentin te regarde avec mépris, un rictus au coin des lèvres témoignant qu’il va cracher son fiel. Il t’en veut de l’avoir entraîné dans ce piège et il s’en veut d’avoir eu l’espoir d’être autre chose qu’un raté. La tendresse que tu lui témoignes, son esprit la détourne en pitié, parce qu’il ne peut s’agir que de ça. Trop de pensées et d’émotions pour son crâne meurtri, il n’arrive plus à réfléchir à s’il ressent de la peur, de la colère, de l’amour, de la haine ou du regret. Sa respiration rapide est sifflante alors qu’il te toise froidement.

\- C’est ça, recules, c’est bien la première chose intelligente que tu ferais. Arrête d’agir comme si j’étais un être à sauver. Je vais t’apprendre quelque chose, Y/N, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Aider les autres n’apporte rien, ça ne rendra pas ta vie moins vide, ça sert juste à se faire piétiner par les enfoirés comme moi. Je suis et je resterai une ordure, fais-toi une raison et arrête de me tourner autour. Tu me colles la nausée. 

Après avoir prononcé sa tirade cinglante, Beck ferme les yeux pour mieux t’ignorer et ne pas te voir partir. Il a été violent et un parfait salaud, tu n’as plus qu’à quitter l’infirmerie en restant digne ou en pleurant, au choix. C’est la fin la plus logique. Peut-être qu’après t’avoir dit ça, tu éviteras de souffrir s’il meurt. Dans la liste des choses qu’il n’a pas envie de faire, à part mourir, il y a te faire (encore) du mal. Maintenant, il va pouvoir attendre seul de savoir s’il vivra ou non. 

Face à la violence de ses propos, tu es restée silencieuse et tu n’as pas quitté des yeux le visage de ton partenaire. Il a probablement raison, tu essaies de sauver un maximum de personnes pour donner du sens à ta vie et tu t’accroches à l’espoir qu’il n’est pas un cas désespéré. C’est totalement stupide et illusoire, tu en as conscience. Mais ça ne fait rien, tu n’as pas l’intention de changer de ligne de conduite. Tant pis si tu vas droit dans le mur. Au lieu de partir comme Quentin s’y attend, tu te rapproches du lit et entreprend d’y grimper. En te sentant toute proche, les traits du jeune homme se crispent dans une tentative de t’ignorer mais tu t’en fiches. Doucement, tu te glisses contre le malade en ignorant son faible gémissement de protestation, ne songeant qu’à faire baisser la fièvre qui l’enserre et le torture. Ta peau glacée se presse contre son corps brûlant, glissant sur ses membres pour en apaiser le feu. Ce contact soulage immédiatement le héros qui laisse échapper un soupir alors que la douleur perd de sa vigueur. Il ne comprend pas comment tu peux décider de rester auprès de lui, utilisant ton pouvoir pour l’aider, alors qu’il t’a insulté. Tu aurais dû être vexée, meurtrie peut-être, et le laisser pour mort sans un regard en arrière, il le méritait. Mais non, tu es là et ta présence lui fait du bien, au corps et à l’esprit. Un sommeil bienvenu enveloppe ses pensées et Beck se laisse aller sans y songer, son souffle ralentissant peu à peu. 

Les muscles raidis se détendent sous tes doigts et tu restes ainsi, étendue contre le malade en promenant de temps à autre ta main dans son cou ou sous son t-shirt pour le rafraichir. Evidemment, les paroles du jeune homme ne cessent d’aller et venir dans ta tête mais tu ne leur accordes pas de réel crédit, pour le moment. Lorsque ton partenaire sera de nouveau sur pied, tu réfléchiras peut-être à son rejet mais, au fond, tu ne penses pas changer quoi que ce soit. Que peut-il réellement te reprocher sinon de croire en lui ? C’est peut-être idiot mais tant pis, tu en assumeras les conséquences si ça tourne mal. Certains diraient que tu es responsable de l’état de Quentin actuellement, que c’est de ta faute s’il est mourant. C’est peut-être faire preuve de mauvaise foi mais tu penses autrement : tu as fait de ton mieux pour protéger ton partenaire et ce n’est en aucun cas toi qui l’as poussé à devenir un héros. Pas directement. Tu te reproches déjà tant et tant de choses qu’il serait ridicule de rajouter cette culpabilité. En revanche, tu comptes bien empêcher ton équipier de mourir, quitte à aller le chercher en Enfer par la peau des fesses. Tes doigts effleurent la ligne de sa mâchoire, leur pulpe caressant la fine barbe, et tu sens que tu pourrais affronter l’Impensable pour lui. Désolée Beck mais tu comptes bien continuer à lui tourner autour. 

Un bruit ténu et constant emplit l’espace et tes oreilles, une note simple qui glace ton sang immédiatement. Tu te redresses et regardes avec horreur l’écran témoignant que le cœur du héros s’est arrêté de battre. Non, hors de question de le perdre, il est beaucoup trop têtu pour mourir. D’instinct, tu bascules une jambe par-dessus son corps et t’installes à califourchon pour presser son thorax, exerçant un massage cardiaque acharné le temps que les médecins arrivent. 

\- Tiens bon Quentin, ce décès serait dramatique mais pas assez spectaculaire pour toi, tu peux faire bien mieux, une agonie déchirante où tu prononcerais des dernières paroles aussi longues que percutantes. 

Tu continues d’appuyer, encore et encore, sans faire attention au personnel médical qui s’active, charge le défibrillateur ou injecte dans le bras du jeune homme le fruit de leurs recherches. Evidemment, le temps pressait trop pour faire des tests avant, ça ôterait de la tension dans le cas contraire. Personne ne sait si cet anti-venin fonctionnera mais dans le cas contraire, tu iras massacrer Nick Fury de tes propres mains. Il n’a même pas pris la peine de venir jeter un coup d’œil, quoique tu remarques sa fidèle seconde dans un coin. Le visage impassible, Maria Hill observe la scène, les bras croisés. La présence de cette amie renforce ta détermination et tu maintiens le rythme, aidant le palpitant à faire circuler ce qui pourrait être l’antidote dans les veines de Quentin. Enfin, le moniteur reprend une musique moins monotone et les signes vitaux s’améliorent, jusqu’à ce que ton partenaire grimace en essayant d’ouvrir les yeux. Consciente que tu dois peser lourd, tu descends de son torse et t’écartes pour laisser les médecins s’occuper de lui, vérifier qu’il n’a pas de séquelles ou que sais-je. 

Encore étourdi, le héros se laisse faire docilement mais cherche des yeux la partenaire à qui il doit des excuses. Il a failli mourir et c’était terrifiant mais au-delà de la crainte de voir disparaître un être si incroyable (lui), il ne cesse de se répéter que ses derniers mots auraient pu être violents et paranoïaques. Il aurait pu mourir en t’ayant dit des horreurs, des choses qu’il ne pensait pas vraiment. Enfin si, peut-être un peu mais c’était sorti tout seul, comme souvent quand il perd son sang-froid. Maintenant, il doit te dire combien il est désolé mais les excuses sont loin d’être son truc. Il a failli mourir comme un enfoiré… 

Lorsque les médecins sont sûrs qu’il est hors de danger, ils décident de ramener Beck dans sa chambre pour qu’il puisse se reposer et, accessoirement, ne plus être à côté d’un cadavre. Alors que son brancard est emmené hors de l’infirmerie, le jeune homme te regarde en pleine discussion avec l’agent Hill à qui tu narres les derniers événements. Tu n’omets aucun détail tout en restant factuelle, décrivant chaque symptôme et leur évolution avec professionnalisme. Puis Maria t’adresse ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un geste amical (un hochement de tête) pour t’indiquer que tu peux enfin souffler. Tes bras te font un mal de chien et tu vas probablement avoir des courbatures, en plus des bleus après la prise d’otage. Si aucun criminel n’a envie de pointer le bout de son nez demain, ça t’arrange. Mais avant d’aller t’effondrer sur ton lit, tu décides de faire une petite halte, juste pour t’assurer que tout va bien.

Trois petits coups résonnent contre la porte et Quentin laisse échapper un sourire de soulagement, il est content de ne pas avoir à te réclamer comme un enfant capricieux. Mais maintenant que tu es là, il ne peut plus reculer et il va devoir se faire violence pour dire des mots qu’il n’a aucun mal à prononcer lorsqu’il joue la comédie. Sauf qu’il n’est plus question de jouer les héros, ça sonnerait beaucoup trop faux. Bas les masques, Beck, il est temps de te conduire en adulte. 

\- Ils auraient pu faire un petit effort pour te surveiller, tu as frôlé la mort. 

Tu parles tranquillement en remarquant l’absence de moniteur ou d’infirmier, comme si ton équipier s’était simplement cassé le bras. Au SHIELD, on soigne les bobos et on repart aussi sec, pas le temps de pleurnicher. Comme c’est militaire… Rien dans ton attitude n’indique que tu sois en colère ou blessée mais le jeune homme s’en doutait, ce qui ne l’empêche pas de surveiller tes mouvements avec une légère crainte. Mais non, tu te contentes de déposer un gobelet de café sur sa table de nuit comme si de rien était. En revanche, tu n’esquisses pas un geste vers lui et chez toi qui est si tactile, ça se remarque tout de suite. 

\- Je pense que tu peux réclamer un ou deux jours de congé. Si Fury refuse, on pourra toujours se mettre en grève, ce sera mon côté français qui ressort.  
\- Y/N…

Tu vois bien qu’il se fait violence, ça se lit dans ses prunelles azur qu’il n’est pas à l’aise. Mais tu ne l’aideras pas, hors de question de l’interrompre, tu te contentes de faire comme Maria Hill, de hocher la tête en attendant que les mots sortent. C’est de bonne guerre. Quentin lutte pour aller au bout de sa pensée, même s’il ne s’excuse jamais, même si cela revient à admettre qu’il a dérapé et donc, peut-être, qu’il est véritablement instable. Ses doigts cherchent les tiens en même temps qu’il te regarde dans les yeux, sans jouer la comédie, sans se cacher derrière un rôle, complètement nu. 

\- Je…suis désolé pour ce que je t’ai dit. Je n’arrivais plus à réfléchir et j’ai été infect. Pardon…

Devant son air penaud, tu ne peux que rire, parce que tu ne lui en veux pas du tout et que tu n’es pas du genre à profiter de la situation. Il avait de la fièvre, il était terrifié à l’idée de mourir, tu lui pardonnes sans problème. Vos doigts s’enlacent et tu les portes à tes lèvres avant de reposer la main du jeune homme sur son torse avec douceur. 

\- Ça ira…pour cette fois. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ou j’invoquerai ton fantôme pour te botter les fesses.

Avec un air faussement farouche, tu lui donnes une tape sur le bras et te diriges vers la porte pour regagner ta chambre, ton lit, le calme. Rassuré, ton équipier a un éclat de rire et se redresse légèrement avec un air enjôleur. 

\- Quand tu as dit que l’on pourrait retenter l’expérience…au sujet du baiser…  
\- Bois ton café, Quentin. 

Tu quittes la pièce et, de part et d’autre de la porte close, vous songez à la façon que vous avez de vous taquiner alors même que la tension dramatique n’est pas encore redescendue. Alors vous songez à votre partenaire et un même sourire bête glisse sur vos lèvres.


	10. Déclarer sa flamme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez écouter la chanson : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTzLgnT9UFI

L’idée était loin d’être bonne mais, étrangement, Fury n’avait émis aucun commentaire pour te dissuader alors tu en avais pris ton parti. Sans être totalement idéaliste, tu espérais faire plus de bien que de mal en te rendant là-bas. Comparée à Ravencroft, la prison était moins sinistre et silencieuse, plus habituelle et les possibilités de visites plus fréquentes. La première fois, tu étais loin d’être à l’aise mais tu peux à présent pénétrer dans l’enceinte du pénitencier sans plus ressentir de nœud à l’estomac. 

Tous n’ont pas accepté de te voir, ce qui est plus que compréhensible, mais tu permets de faire un peu de lien, de donner des nouvelles, comme une messagère étrange. Janice Lincoln est, sans surprise, la plus encline à demander comment vont les autres, conservant jusque derrière les barreaux un rôle de mère dans le groupe désormais dissous. Bien qu’elles ne soient pas dans la même cellule, elle passe la plupart de son temps avec Victoria et l’a même récemment protégée d’une agression, ce qui lui vaut aujourd’hui un bel œil au beurre noir. Faussement modeste, elle te raconte en détail les évènements et tu songes avec amusement que dans une autre vie, elle aurait pu se lancer à son compte, comme héroïne ou super-méchante. 

« …et elle s’est donc retrouvée par terre, mon pied en travers de la gorge. Ça lui apprendra à attaquer Vic ! » 

Ce petit bout de bonne femme achève son récit avec décontraction comme si elle avait parlé de cupcakes et reprend joyeusement.

« Et de ton côté alors ? Comment va Q…comment ça va ? »

Elle rougit légèrement en se souvenant de l’une des premières règles établies durant ces visites : on ne parle pas de Quentin Beck. La chute de Mysterio a scindé l’équipe et si certains sont encore fidèles à leur ancien chef, d’autres ne feraient sans doute pas bon accueil au jeune homme. Afin de permettre à chacun de revenir « dans le droit chemin », tu as décidé d’un commun accord avec Fury de laisser Beck tomber dans l’oubli, même si tu as refusé de le déclarer mort. 

Malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, tu sais Janice encore attachée à son ancien collègue et si elle t’a traité en ennemie à votre première rencontre (logique), apprendre à demi-mots que tu t’occupais de son collègue a changé son attitude à ton égard. Tu hoches donc la tête avec un sourire pour lui répondre à demi-mots.

« Tout se passe bien, la vie reprend peu à peu son cours et nous essayons tous de laisser certaines choses derrière nous. »

Tu ne lui en diras pas plus sur ton coéquipier ni ne parleras de Cobra royal. De toute façon, votre entrevue touche à sa fin et il est temps pour Janice de retourner dans sa cellule. 

« Embrasse les autres de ma part ! »

Elle t’adresse un grand signe de la main en faisant tinter ses menottes avant de suivre son gardien. Dire qu’au départ, elle te voyait comme celle qui avait détruit leurs projets…Dans un sens, c’est le cas mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois la seule fautive. Enfin bref, en venant ici, tu ne cherchais pas à te dédouaner mais plutôt à rattraper les bêtises de Quentin. C’est sans doute stupide mais tu vois Janice, Victoria, toute cette équipe comme des gens qui ont perdu pied à un moment. Si leur chef névrosé a su se reprendre, les autres le pourront aussi. 

Conformément à ta demande, tu disposes d’une journée par mois pour rendre visite à ceux qui ont accepté de te voir et il ne te reste qu’une dernière personne avant de repartir discrètement auprès de ton équipier. La silhouette longiligne du prisonnier se profile à l’entrée et tu l’inspectes rapidement, à la recherche de signes inquiétants. Tu n’as pas beaucoup d’influence mais d’avoir fait remarquer la toux de William Ginter Riva a permis qu’il obtienne quelques médicaments alors tu essaies de te rendre utile comme tu peux. 

Guterman ne semble pas mal en point, toujours calme et introverti au fil des semaines. Tu le salues d’un signe de tête et le laisse s’asseoir, très droit sur sa chaise. S’il ne s’est jamais montré hostile à ton égard, tu as mis un peu de temps à percer la carapace de Gutes et vos échanges sont, en général, assez courts. Pourtant, il fait partie de ceux que tu apprécies le plus, peut-être parce qu’il s’anime un peu en parlant d’une passion qu’il a pu développer derrière les barreaux : l’écriture.

« Alors…comment avance votre roman ? »

Du regard, tu désignes le petit carnet qu’il serre entre ses doigts et que tu sais contenir toutes ses idées, des pages entières noircies à toute heure de la journée. Celui qui avait créé de toutes pièces l’identité de Mysterio laisse son inspiration couler et le guider et, étrangement, il a découvert qu’il aimait bien concevoir des univers, quelque chose qui ne soit pas de la technologie et de la science pure. 

« Bien, je crois. Je travaille sur un point important. Une fois réglé ce souci, je sais que le reste coulera tout seul. J’ai continué d’explorer la théorie des multivers et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui permettrait de les lier entre eux, après tout, c’est totalement possible que des univers parallèles existent et donc le personnage dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois viendra d’une terre… »

Semblable à une locomotive à vapeur, Guterman commence toujours par parler doucement puis s’éveille petit à petit pour prendre de la vitesse. Tu l’écoutes avec joie et quand l’heure de visite s’achève, tu l’encourages à poursuivre car il tient une bonne histoire. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu’il va en faire quelque chose de concret qu’il publiera et qu’il deviendra, non plus un ancien employé de Stark Industries qui a dérapé, mais un auteur heureux. Aujourd’hui, tu espères un nouveau départ pour l’équipe Mysterio, ce monde a vécu trop d’horreurs pour que tu souhaites encore le malheur de quelqu’un. 

Avec une aisance née de l’habitude, tu pénètres dans les tréfonds du SHIELD pour retrouver ton partenaire qui n’a toujours pas le droit de mener sa vie en dehors des griffes de Fury. Malgré son tempérament parfois explosif, Quentin semble néanmoins s’y être habitué et puisque tu es presque toujours dans le coin, il ne vit pas trop mal son enfermement. Pour le moment. Comme à l’accoutumée, tu le retrouves installé à son bureau, réparant ou améliorant son matériel entre deux missions. Ne voulant pas le déranger, tu te contentes de passer derrière lui en effleurant son épaule pour t’installer sur son lit. Sur ton portable, un SMS de ta meilleure amie te demandant quand est-ce que tu rentres en France. C’est vrai que ça commence à faire loin… 

« Tout s’est bien passé ? »

Beck se retourne vers toi, sa question anodine te faisant immédiatement penser à Janice. Mais la règle fonctionne dans les deux sens, si tu ne parles pas de Quentin à son équipe, tu ne parles pas d’eux non plus et ton coéquipier le sait très bien. Malgré plusieurs tentatives et en jouant de son charme, il n’a pas réussi à te tirer les vers du nez et ça restera ainsi. Tu lui réponds par un simple hochement de tête, ça s’est très bien passé. L’ingénieur ne cache pas sa frustration et soupire en se levant pour te rejoindre sur le matelas. Sans y penser, tu essuies une trace sombre sur son visage, résidu d’une journée à bricoler. Si on ne peut toujours pas dire que vous formiez un couple au sens classique du terme, les gestes d’affection se multiplient de plus en plus et Beck accueille cette caresse avec plaisir. 

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenue amie avec eux… Ils ont quand même essayé de te tuer !  
\- Nous n’allons pas revenir là-dessus mais il me semble que c’est toi qui étais aux commandes.  
\- Alors disons que les coupables étaient les drones.

Vous riez légèrement et tu te laisses aller contre lui alors qu’il s’allonge, un bras autour de tes épaules. Lorsqu’il a appris que tu rendais visite à ses anciens collègues, sa surprise n’a été que passagère. Après tout, tu avais bien accepté de lui redonner une chance alors qu’il avait été absolument détestable. Certains prendraient ça pour de la naïveté mais Beck a appris à se méfier de ton apparente innocence. Il te soupçonne parfois d’avoir un superpouvoir, une capacité qui pousserait les gens à vouloir te rendre fière d’eux. Ça expliquerait qu’au lieu de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, tu ais réussi à l’apprivoiser (ça et quelques temps enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique). 

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good  
You’re everything a Big Bad Wolf could want_

Quentin chante tout bas d’une voix chaleureuse qui te donne envie de fermer les yeux pour mieux l’écouter. A ta grande surprise, tu as découvert qu’il lui arrivait de donner de la voix quand il se croyait seul et qu’il chantait très bien. Partageant le même goût pour la musique, il vous est donc arrivé une ou deux fois de vous lancer en duo pour vous amuser, au risque de jurer avec la réputation sombre et sérieuse du SHIELD. Etendus l’un contre l’autre sur le lit, tu te laisses bercer par les inflexions rauques et tendres plus que par les paroles qui te font sourire. 

_What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

_What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone._

Paupières closes, tu enfouis ton visage dans le cou de Beck en lui caressant la nuque, là où ses cheveux viennent chatouiller tes doigts. Le jeune homme se rend compte que la chaleur de ton corps lui manquait et il laisse ses bras se refermer autour de toi pour ne pas te laisser partir. Combien de temps dure cette étreinte ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Impossible de le dire mais vous êtes interrompus par l’alarme annonçant que l’on a besoin de vos services. Fini le câlin, il est temps d’enfiler votre costume de héros. 

Le problème avec le SHIELD, c’est que la dernière fois que tu as simplement dû aider un gamin à descendre d’un arbre remonte à très loin. Vous vous retrouvez toujours sur des missions dangereuses et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Encore un cambriolage, encore des gens armés. Au moins, il n’y a pas d’otages cette fois-ci, ce qui rend les choses plus simples. Les vitrines ont été vidées de leurs bijoux, du verre jonche le sol et les ennemis portent tous un masque en plastique très laid, classique. Inutile de vous avancer bien en vue, il y a peu de chances qu’ils décident de fuir en abandonnant leur butin juste parce qu’ils ont aperçu deux guignols en costume. Vous les prévenez néanmoins pour qu’on ne vous accuse pas d’avoir frappé d’abord et parlé ensuite.

« Nous vous laissons une chance de vous rendre sans dommages. Sinon, il va falloir se battre et franchement, on aimerait passer notre soirée autrement. »

Comme prévu, une floppée d’injures et quelques coups de feu répondent à votre proposition, ce n’est pas ce soir que vous pourrez vous coucher tôt. Avec un même soupir fatigué, Beck et toi vous lancez dans la bagarre en usant de vos dons pour dévier les balles sans trop de difficultés. Vous n’avez pas de menottes, il va donc falloir assommer ces personnes et les attacher en attendant l’arrivée de la police. Au corps-à-corps, ton équipier s’en sort mieux que toi mais, sans vouloir compter les points, tu es tout aussi efficace avec tes propres moyens. Dans l’ensemble, le combat se passe bien, la routine, jusqu’à ce que l’une des femmes du groupe décide de faire monter les enchères.

« On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec ça ! »

Une gigantesque langue de feu jaillit du canon de son arme, manquant de peu Quentin qui recule brusquement. Enhardie, la cambrioleuse commence à agiter son lance-flammes dans tous les sens sans se soucier de ses camarades qui lui crient d’arrêter. Avant que vous n’ayez le temps de lui arracher l’objet, un brasier commence à mordre le plafond de la bijouterie, se répandant tout autour de vous. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j’ai l’impression que la situation dérape. Le plus réactif de la bande s’enfuit au dehors mais les autres ont moins de chance, un mur brûlant se formant devant l’unique sortie. En un instant, la bijouterie est devenue un four et un piège incandescent dont il vous faut vous échapper. Beck enfile son masque anti-fumée et tu l’imites rapidement avant d’examiner la situation. Si vous ne stoppez pas les flammes rapidement, l’incendie risque de se propager aux immeubles voisins mais vous devez avant tout évacuer les cambrioleurs pour limiter le nombre de victimes. 

« Je vais essayer de t’ouvrir un passage et de limiter les dégâts jusqu’à l’arrivée des pompiers. Toi, aides les civils à sortir. »

Quentin ouvre la bouche pour te demander d’être prudente mais ce serait gaspiller sa salive, il te connait trop bien avec ton instinct de survie défaillant. Le plafond craque au-dessus de vos têtes, vous n’avez plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout ne s’effondre. Tu te concentres pour créer un passage au milieu des flammes, projetant ton pouvoir pour dégager la sortie. Contrairement à vous, les criminels n’ont pas de protection contre la fumée noire qui les fait tousser et certains sont déjà mal en point. Ton partenaire en soulève un sur son épaule, pliant les genoux sous le poids mais serrant les dents en le transportant à l’extérieur. Pas le temps de rassurer les passants affolés, il repart dans la bijouterie en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir t’aider à éteindre le brasier. Concentrée au milieu des flammes, tu parais bien petite mais tu tiens bon même si tu sens bien que le feu s’est déjà trop développé. Contrairement à ton affrontement à Paris, ce monstre incandescent est bien réel et ni toi ni Beck ne pouvez le détruire d’un claquement de doigts. Une chaleur étouffante irradie autour de vous et tu commences à peiner pour repousser les langues de feu qui menacent de plus en plus de venir lécher votre chair. 

« Y/N, sors d’ici, c’est trop dangereux ! »

Tu secoues énergiquement la tête même si les accents inquiets de ton partenaire ne t’ont pas échappé. Quentin est raidi par l’angoisse, il faut qu’il te sorte de là avant que le plafond ne s’écroule sur vos têtes, il est hors de question que tu meurs sous ses yeux. Un hurlement vous parvient au niveau du sol, l’une des cambrioleuses rampant de son mieux alors que les flammes dévorent son pantalon. 

\- Sors là d’ici, je peux encore tenir.  
\- Non, viens avec nous, on a plus le temps…  
\- Je ne peux pas avancer et vous protéger en même temps. Va t-en !  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Malgré le casque qui le protège, tu imagines le visage de Quentin déformé par la peur alors que son cri résonne dans tes oreilles. Il tient à toi…mais l’heure n’est pas aux déclarations, tu l’aimes trop pour l’écouter. Rassemblant tes forces, tu projettes une grande salve glacée vers la sortie, regardant ton partenaire droit dans les yeux en essayant de sourire.

« Sauve-la et sauve ta peau, imbécile. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te quitter tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme veut protester mais il n’a pas le temps, le passage que tu as créé ne durera pas longtemps, chaque seconde compte. Il attrape la blessée et la soulève dans ses bras pour fuir le brasier, se promettant de revenir te chercher immédiatement après l’avoir déposé sur le trottoir. Malheureusement, à peine débouche-t-il à l’air libre que la bijouterie s’effondre derrière lui, tombant sur elle-même dans un bruit assourdissant de bois et de béton. 

« Y/N ! »

_A suivre_


	11. Que mon pouvoir t'envoûte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que ne ferait-on pas pour sa partenaire ?  
A moins que les motivations ne soient plus égoïstes. Quentin va être mis face à un choix, une superbe opportunité...mais saisira t-il la chance qui lui est offerte de devenir plus grand ? Acceptera t-il la main du Diable ?

La poussière et la fumée s’élèvent dans les airs en un amas noir et suffoquant percé par la lueur orangée des flammes avides. Les passants impuissants poussent des exclamations choquées alors que la sirène d’un camion de pompiers retentit dans le lointain, accompagnée de deux ambulances. Les blessés vont pouvoir être pris en charge mais Quentin s’en fiche, les yeux rivés sur l’incendie qui continue de crépiter devant lui. Sans réfléchir, il se précipite en hurlant ton nom, repoussant ceux qui veulent le retenir en posant leurs mains sur son armure brûlante. Tu t’es sacrifiée pour sauver tout le monde. Qui fait ça ? Tu es vraiment stupide et il compte bien te le dire. Oh mon dieu, faites que tu ne sois pas morte, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n’a rien pu faire pour te sauver… 

Toussant violemment malgré ton masque, tu émerges du décor cauchemardesque, aveuglée par la fumée qui fait pleurer tes yeux. En revanche, tu entends bien la voix masculine t’appeler et tu te laisses guider jusqu’à ton équipier, te laissant à moitié tomber dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer. Incapable de lui dire « tout va bien » sans tousser, tu abandonnes et le laisse te serrer contre lui.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça…merde, j’ai cru que tu étais morte ! Faut être totalement demeurée pour rester au milieu des flammes. Bon sang, si tu n’étais pas sortie… Tu es vraiment la pire équipière ! »

Tu le laisses t’insulter à sa guise, riant à travers tes larmes en lui caressant le bras. S’il pouvait juste t’emmener à l’abri, ça serait sympa, tu es totalement épuisée et déshydratée. Les médecins du SHIELD t’examinent soigneusement à votre arrivée, déclarant que tes jours ne sont pas en danger et que tu as simplement besoin de te reposer et de boire beaucoup. C’est un plan qui te plaît bien, surtout qu’il fait nuit depuis longtemps. Beck t’accompagne jusqu’à ta chambre, le visage fermé depuis l’incendie. Il ne décolère pas d’avoir failli te voir mourir et de s’être senti atrocement inutile. Il est censé être un héros mais c’est toi qui fais tout le travail, à quoi sert-il ? Cette impression tenace de n’être qu’un assistant, lui le génial ingénieur, le rend morose et il reste étonnamment silencieux. En bonne équipière, tu essaies de le dérider.

« Je prends note, faut que j’arrête la clope… »

Pas même un petit sourire, tu abandonnes l’humour pour lui prendre la main et la serrer doucement. Ce contact a le mérite de distraire un peu le jeune homme qui te regarde enfin. 

\- Arrête de faire la tête, tu vas avoir des rides.  
\- Tu peux parler, tu sens le jambon fumé.  
\- Je retrouve enfin le sassy Beck que j’aime tant.

Avec tes lèvres craquelées et tes yeux cernés, tu incarnes la fatigue mais tu te refuses pourtant à le lâcher jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende un peu. Décidée à lui faire dire ce qui ne va pas, tu n’hésites pas à user de la corde sensible.

« Quentin…les mensonges ont failli nous tuer tous les deux alors parles-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

La remarque fait mouche et ton équipier grimace devant ce rappel de ses erreurs passées. Tu ne comptes pas abandonner si facilement alors autant être honnête. Il glisse une main au creux de ton dos pour t’attirer contre lui, ses yeux étincelant de colère et d’une pointe de douleur. 

« Il y a que je t’ai laissé toute seule au milieu d’un brasier parce que j’étais incapable d’aider. J’ai été inutile, une pâle copie de héros. »

Sous la peur se cache l’orgueil blessé, tu le sens mais tu ne lui en diras rien. Songeuse, tu l’enlaces tendrement en réfléchissant. Sous le t-shirt, tu sens le cœur de Beck battre fort, il faut que tu l’apaises avant qu’il ne parte en vrille. Alors posément, tu prends la parole comme tu raconterais une histoire à un enfant.

« Tu sais, je n’ai fait équipe que deux fois dans ma vie : avec toi et avec un autre homme avant. Tu l’aurais vu, c’était un héros impressionnant, la quintessence de ce que je voulais devenir… Je l’admirais, évidemment, et…plus encore. Je l’aurais suivi au bout du monde. »

La main posée dans ton dos se retire alors que ton partenaire se crispe, la mâchoire serrée de jalousie même s’il ne te repousse pas, trop curieux d’entendre la suite de tes louanges sur ce merveilleux héros. 

\- Et pourquoi tu n’as pas continué à faire équipe avec lui s’il était si génial ?  
\- Il est mort.

La surprise étreint Quentin qui baisse les yeux pour croiser ton regard sérieux, presque froid. Tu marques un temps avant de hausser les épaules comme si la mort de cet équipier t’importait peu. 

« Il est mort et c’est tant mieux car ce n’était que du vent, un beau tissu de mensonges. Je préfère cent fois galérer et risquer ma vie avec un partenaire en qui je peux avoir confiance que de m’appuyer sur une chimère ou un être qui se moque de moi et n’agit que par jeu ou calcul. »

Le message est clair, limpide même et ton ami reste statufié, ne sachant quoi dire. Avec un rire, tu écartes la tension dramatique et te redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Beck. Tu espères sincèrement avoir réussi à désamorcer sa colère et tu le sens se détendre contre toi, ce qui est bon signe. Cependant, tu viens d’échapper à un incendie et il est temps que tu te reposes, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sans une pointe d’hésitation, Quentin te soulève et te jette sur son épaule pour te transporter jusqu’au lit, ramenant la couverture sur toi avant que tu ne puisses protester. 

« Dors, tu en as assez fait aujourd’hui. »

Par jeu, tu ouvres la bouche pour répliquer mais ton partenaire plaque sa main sur tes lèvres en te regardant droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles bleues captant les tiennes avec une autorité séduisante. 

« Dors, Y/N. »

Ton cœur manque un battement et tu te promets de découvrir comment il réagirait si tu désobéissais à l’un de ses ordres. Mais pas maintenant, là, tu as effectivement besoin de quelques heures de sommeil, la preuve : tu n’es même plus capable de refroidir le bout de tes doigts. Alors tu t’exécutes et fermes les yeux, non sans avoir tiré la langue au jeune homme.

« Bonne nuit alors » 

Quentin secoue la tête et s’éclipse pour te laisser te reposer bien qu’une partie de lui aurait bien aimé rester à tes côtés. Il part dans sa chambre pour lui aussi goûter à quelques heures de sommeil mais à chaque pas, une morosité teintée de colère commence à monter en lui et il serre les poings. Cette mission aurait pu être un total désastre et c’est loin d’être la première fois. Le jeune homme s’adosse à sa porte en se remémorant vos diverses missions et le nombre de fois où la situation a ou a failli déraper. Ce qui frappe surtout Beck, c’est le sentiment d’impuissance qui se dégage de ces souvenirs et qui n’a jamais été aussi violent qu’aujourd’hui. Il ne parvient pas à t’épauler comme il le voudrait, jamais parfaitement, et encore moins à te protéger. Au fond, il n’est pas vraiment ton partenaire mais plus un assistant qui tente tant bien que mal d’arriver à ta hauteur et de ne pas te gêner. Pas étonnant, il n’est qu’un piètre pantin de Nick Fury jeté au fond d’une oubliette. Ces missions ne sont que des travaux d’intérêt général. Pourtant, il pourrait faire bien plus, tellement plus. Il n’est pas un simple petit gratte-papier, il est Quentin Beck, ingénieur de génie, menteur (presque) hors-pair, habile et intelligent. 

« Je suis bien plus grand qu’ils ne pourraient l’imaginer… »

Le jeune homme se regarde dans le miroir, presque ravi de retrouver l’étincelle brûlant dans ses prunelles. Ce n’est pas de la folie, c’est de la détermination. Jouer les héros de seconde zone ne suffit plus, il faut qu’il passe à la vitesse supérieure et qu’il s’éloigne du SHIELD pour pouvoir te mettre à l’abri du danger. Mais comment ? 

« C’est peut-être là que j’interviens. »

Une voix à la fois fluette et grave emplit les oreilles de Quentin, le faisant sursauter et regarder autour de lui comme à la recherche d’un fantôme. Si aucune ombre spectrale ne se détache sur le mur, un être à la féminité masculine (à moins que ce ne soit l’inverse) est tranquillement installée sur le lit comme toi lorsque tu rends visite à ton ami. Ce dernier ne porte pas son habituel équipement mais ça ne l’empêche pas de scanner la pièce à la recherche d’une arme potentielle. L’étrange intrus lève une main en signe d’apaisement, ses yeux blancs sans pupilles posés sur Beck.

« Avant que tu ne sonnes l’alarme, je pense que tu devrais m’écouter. »

Une brusque sensation au niveau de sa cheville fait baisser les yeux de l’ingénieur qui découvre le bracelet de contrôle au sol mais en parfait état. Cela fait si longtemps qu’il porte cet engin de malheur que sa jambe lui semble légère. Un frisson de panique le saisit, des agents vont rappliquer d’une seconde à l’autre et il ne pourra pas expliquer comment il s’est débarrassé du bracelet. 

« Personne ne s’en rendra compte, leur appareil fonctionne comme d’habitude, comme s’il n’avait jamais quitté ta chair. »

L’étrange personnage qui n’est, de toute évidence, pas humain, décoche un sourire détendu à Quentin qui reste bien évidemment sur ses gardes. Mais il est aussi très curieux de savoir ce que lui veut cet être ambigu, ce qui explique qu’il hoche la tête sans le quitter des yeux. La silhouette longiligne habillée d’un costume noir ne laisse pas deviner grand-chose sur l’identité de l’invité mais, en revanche, la peau légèrement rouge est un indice à ne pas négliger. Sans être religieux, Beck n’est pas le genre d’homme à traiter le Diable à la légère, même s’il s’agit d’un faux.

\- Que voulez-vous me dire ?  
\- Que j’ai peut-être la solution pour exaucer ton vœu.  
\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n’ai pas formulé de vœu. Je ne suis ni Cendrillon, ni Aladdin.

Peut-être que discuter n’est pas une si bonne idée, il pourrait essayer de prévenir discrètement Fury ou n’importe qui qu’un individu suspect est installé dans sa chambre. S’il atteint son matériel, il devrait être assez rapide pour assommer le démon. C’est alors qu’il remarque l’épaisse fumée verte qui emplit peu à peu l’espace de la chambre et qui lui semble plus que familière. Par réflexe, il lève la main pour repousser le brouillard mais reste figé une demi-seconde en observant ses doigts qui brillent d’une lueur émeraude. Sans qu’il se l’explique, il a l’impression de générer la fumée qui continue de se propager autour de lui. Puis tout s’arrête aussi soudainement que c’est apparu. Toujours assise sur le lit, la créature aux yeux sans âme hausse les épaules. 

« Je veux parler de ce vœu. Vos pouvoirs, votre puissance factice, je peux vous la rendre et en faire quelque chose de réel. Adieu effets spéciaux de pacotille, adieu héros de papier incapable de sauver un chaton. »

Considérant avoir assez donné la preuve de son pouvoir, l’inconnu se lève et s’approche de Beck en lui tendant sa carte où ne figure que son nom : Mephisto. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu’à laisser le jeune homme réfléchir car s’il est intelligent, il est aussi dévoré par l’ambition et l’orgueil. Une proie facile, un mets de choix. Le diable lui offre tout simplement l’occasion d’être enfin à la hauteur et de devenir le héros sublime qu’il avait essayé de jouer avant d’être démasqué. Avec un tel pouvoir, il n’aura plus jamais l’impression d’être un boulet à ta cheville. 

« Que voulez-vous en échange ? Tout a un prix et ceci doit être très cher. »

Loin d’afficher la curiosité teintée d’excitation qui le consume, Quentin darde ses prunelles froides sur l’inconnu en attendant sa réponse. Demander son âme serait un brin cliché et l’ingénieur aurait trop peur que le démon veuille récupérer son dû dans les plus brefs délais et mettre fin à sa vie. Mais alors que peut vouloir de lui un être si puissant.

« Un service, extrêmement facile à exécuter pour un humain. Je pourrais le faire moi-même mais je n’ai pas envie de trop me faire remarquer. Toi en revanche, tu n’auras pas à fournir trop d’efforts et ça passera tout seul. »

Evidemment, il ne lui en dira pas plus, ce serait trop simple. Beck ne compte pas se faire avoir si facilement et même si tout son être brûle de dire « oui » pour goûter de nouveau à la puissance, il secoue la tête pour refuser. Une toux rauque vient percer le silence, le genre que l’on a lorsque l’on s’étouffe. Avec la scénographie d’un extrait de la Belle et la Bête, le miroir se trouble pour te montrer, toussant violemment au point de te réveiller. Reprenant difficilement ton souffle, tu avales quelques gorgées d’eau pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation dans ta gorge. Saleté de fumée… La vision se trouble et Quentin ne voit plus que son visage dans le miroir, ses traits tirés par une brusque angoisse en te voyant suffoquer. 

« J’accepte. »

Il est surpris par la rudesse et l’assurance de sa propre voix, il a l’air si décidé… Méphisto sourit pensivement, il ne pensait pas jouer si bien de la corde sensible, il doit bien avouer que l’orgueil lui semblait un meilleur point faible que les sentiments chez le jeune homme mais enfin, peu importe, seul le résultat compte. Le diable tend la main pour signer le pacte tout en ajoutant qu’il n’a pas de recommandation ennuyeuse à faire savoir, pas de restrictions, pas de problèmes de pouvoirs après minuit. Se sentant sur le fil du rasoir, Beck déglutit et serre la main offerte avant de songer à le regretter. L’être surnaturel l’attire contre lui pour sceller l’accord d’un baiser car il est toujours bon de mêler plaisir et travail puis, aussi aisément qu’elle est apparue, la créature disparaît dans l’air, laissant le héros seul avec lui-même. 

Le silence retombe et Quentin baisse les yeux vers ses doigts pour constater de lui-même si son vœu a été exaucé. Avec une aisance surprenante, il fait naître une lueur jade le long de ses phalanges et il lui suffit de songer à Paris pour voir le décor se matérialiser autour de lui. Le choix n’est pas anodin et il prend quelques secondes pour admirer la foire nocturne, te sentant presque près de lui à chercher votre prochain manège. Puis il fait cesser l’illusion et réprime une exclamation d’exultation. Enfin, il peut enfin être un vrai héros, de ceux que l’on admire, un héros puissant. Il sourit en sortant dans le couloir, hésitant encore à te faire part de son changement. En poussant ta porte, il se retient de parler à voix haute en te découvrant roulée en boule sur ton lit, le visage enfoui dans une chemise bleue et blanche, sa chemise (un vieux truc acheté à Venise). 

« Pff…voleuse. »

Avec un sourire attendri, le jeune homme ramène les couvertures sur toi et dépose un baiser sur ta tempe, inspirant ton parfum en se sentant plus fort que jamais. Il va enfin pouvoir te protéger et être à la hauteur. 

***

Vous avez beau être deux héros, vous êtes toujours à la botte du SHIELD et ton partenaire risque beaucoup à dévoiler ses nouvelles capacités à Nick Fury. Il a donc décidé de garder le secret, même s’il doit te cacher des choses à toi-aussi. Bientôt, il pourra tout te dire, très bientôt. Pour l’heure, vous profitez d’un temps calme sans mission pour vous reposer un peu. Installés l’un près de l’autre, vous vous affrontez sur Battlefront jusqu’à ce que tu cries victoire, levant les bras en l’air avec un grand sourire.

\- Pan ! Prends ça, Anakin, je t’ai battu !  
\- Le côté obscur ne peut pas gagner, je refuse. 

Quentin jette sa manette sur le lit avant de te prendre dans ses bras, te faisant basculer contre lui pour titiller tes hanches du bout de ses doigts. Il te sait très chatouilleuse et ça ne loupe pas, tu éclates de rire en le suppliant de te relâcher. Lorsqu’il cesse sa torture, tu reprends ton souffle en le regardant, installé au-dessus de toi, ses genoux de chaque côté de ton corps. Il semble plus heureux ces derniers temps, plus séducteur aussi et ça ne te déplait pas. Sans y penser, tu caresses sa joue, curieuse.

« Tu sembles différent…il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Ton équipier te répond par un sourire énigmatique, il est encore trop tôt pour te révéler son secret. Il embrasse le creux de ton poignet en songeant à l’avenir, lorsqu’il ne sera plus sous la coupe de Fury et qu’il pourra t’aimer comme il l’entend, sans crainte d’être surveillé, sans se sentir comme un criminel en conditionnel.

« Je te le dirai bientôt, très bientôt. Pour l’heure…disons que je suis heureux d’être avec toi. » 

Pour couper court à tes interrogations, il se penche pour sceller tes lèvres, t’embrassant longuement, amoureusement comme vous ne l’avez plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Puis il se redresse et s’écarte avec un air fier, les yeux brillants de joie après ce baiser. Tes joues rouges laissent deviner ton étonnement et peut-être aussi ton envie qu’il recommence. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, une légère migraine faisait songer au jeune homme qu’il devrait s’éclipser un moment. 

« Hum…je devrais peut-être passer du côté obscur si tous les Sith embrassent aussi bien que toi. On se retrouve tout à l’heure. »

Sans préciser à quoi correspond ce « tout à l’heure », il te quitte tout en songeant que sa chemise te va vraiment bien. Alors qu’il marche dans les couloirs sombres, son mal de crâne enfle légèrement et il ferme les yeux le temps de se masser les tempes. Au risque de passer pour un vieil homme, il aurait peut-être dû mettre ses lunettes pour jouer à la console. Mais il ne s’agit, hélas, pas de ça. Lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux, les prunelles de Beck ont perdu leur éclat saphir pour reproduire l’émeraude, symbole de Mysterio. Il est temps que le héros remplisse sa part du contrat et il part sans même en être conscient. 

Assise devant un écran noir, tu restes figée à rougir en regardant le vide. Tes doigts passent et repassent sur tes lèvres où tu sens encore celles de ton partenaire. Tu ne sais pas ce qui le rend heureux mais tu aimes sa façon d’exprimer sa joie. Peut-être est-il temps d’enfin faire tomber les dernières barrières et de ne plus chercher à vous retenir. Tu l’apprécies énormément, il a montré qu’il était capable de se racheter, vous avez entamé une nouvelle vie. Le libérer du SHIELD ne sera pas facile mais la période de probation est sans doute écoulée et avec l’aide de Maria Hill, vous devriez pouvoir ôter son bracelet à Quentin. Oui, c’est ce que vous allez faire. Pleine de détermination, tu rajustes ta tenue et pars accomplir ta mission : faire lever la punition de ton petit ami.  
Tu as vraiment pensé « petit ami » ?!

En début de soirée, Beck retourne à tes côtés comme si de rien était, entrelaçant vos doigts en regardant devant lui. Il ne se souvient pas des dernières heures, c’est très flou, mais il sait qu’il a probablement rempli sa part du marché et il en est content. Quant à toi, tu as lancé la machine auprès du SHIELD pour débarrasser ton ami de son entrave et tu gardes le secret pour le moment. Vous profitez du calme pour sortir prendre l’air, vos mains toujours jointes alors que vous marchez tranquillement, même tu sais que chaque pas est connu de Fury. Quentin presse doucement tes phalanges en te regardant en biais, magnifique à ta façon dans la lumière changeante du crépuscule. Il songe à la première fois qu’il t’a remarqué, vraiment remarqué, lors de votre excursion parisienne après une mission périlleuse (du moins en apparence). A l’époque, un épais voile de mensonges vous séparait l’un de l’autre et ça vous a coûté beaucoup sur le moment. Il ne peut pas tout t’expliquer mais…il n’a pas envie d’être encore celui qui cache, qui joue la comédie. 

« Y/N…la France te manque, parfois ? »

La question te surprend et tu réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre, les sourcils froncés. Il t’arrive d’avoir le mal du pays et c’est sûr, ta meilleure amie te manque terriblement, mais c’est compensé par cette vie que tu as ici. Et puis, pour ce qui est de ta famille, on ne peut pas dire que tu tiennes beaucoup à eux.

\- Parfois…j’y ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie. J’adorerais te présenter mon amie, enfin…si tu veux bien.  
\- Ce serait avec plaisir. 

Il te sourit et tu rougis sans le vouloir, imaginant la rencontre entre les deux êtres les plus chers à ton cœur. Si tu dois le présenter à ton amie, ça rendra les choses officielles. Elle ne va plus te lâcher avec ça… Vous faites encore quelques pas dans les rues vides avant que ton partenaire ne se lance, un léger sourire d’anticipation éclairant son visage. 

\- J’y ai aussi de bons souvenirs… Tu avais fièrement gagné cette peluche.  
\- Oh oui, la Cabbage Patch ! Il faudra recommencer un de ces quatre.

Quentin n’attendait que ces mots pour exaucer ton souhait, profitant que vous soyez à l’abri des regards pour transformer le décor, dessinant autour de vous la fête foraine et ses couleurs vives. Le changement est si soudain et saisissant que tu te figes, la bouche ouverte en essayant de comprendre ce que tu vois. Impossible de croire tes sens mais ça semble si réel. Tu es l’image même de la surprise et ton équipier savoure son effet, heureux de pouvoir t’offrir ce spectacle.

\- Q…Quentin, tu vois ça ? C’est toi qui… ?  
\- Tu voulais y retourner, non ?

Il rit en te serrant contre lui, songeant qu’il a travaillé sur cette illusion pendant des heures pour que tout soit parfait. Il ne manque que l’odeur sucrée des friandises pour que vous ayez vraiment l’impression d’avoir été téléportés. C’est une façon audacieuse de te faire part de ses nouveaux pouvoirs mais Beck est content de son idée. Pour l’effet de surprise, c’est une réussite. Tu regardes autour de toi les stands lumineux, la nuit au-dessus de vos têtes. C’est vraiment incroyable, c’est comme si vous aviez remonté le temps. Mais cette fête foraine n’est pas qu’un synonyme de bonheur, il te l’a déjà montré, il l’a déjà détourné sous tes yeux pour la changer en une vision de cauchemar. Ta main se crispe dans la sienne, tu blêmis alors que les souvenirs s’enchaînent. Si un frisson glacé ne se met pas à courir le long de ton échine, c’est que tu as assez confiance en ton ami pour repousser la peur. 

\- Arrête…s’il te plaît.  
\- Y/N ?

Quentin obéit sans attendre, faisant disparaître la scène dans un brouillard vert comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il remarque avec inquiétude que ton visage exprime plus d’angoisse que d’émerveillement, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il imaginait les choses. Déjà tu commences à regarder autour de toi pour chercher les drones, c’est la seule explication possible. Mais son équipe est dissoute et il ne peut pas avoir reconstruit seul toutes ces années de travail. Avant que tu ne laisses libre court à tes sombres pensées, ton partenaire t’interrompt et prend ton visage entre ses mains en coupe. 

« Tout va bien, chérie, tout va bien. Je te promets qu’il n’y a pas de truc, pas de robot caché, pas de machination. J’ai…trouvé le moyen de devenir un héros plus puissant, plus à même de t’épauler. Je ne peux pas encore t’expliquer comment mais je te promets que je le ferai très bientôt. »

Est-ce qu’il joue la comédie ? Tu aimerais croire que non, que son regard est sincèrement suppliant et que le contact sur tes joues n’est pas calculé. Tu gardes le silence, beaucoup trop inquiète. Comment a-t-il eu ses pouvoirs ? Les maîtrise-t-il ? Que fera Fury s’il l’apprend ? Oui, tu n’as pas tant peur de Beck que pour lui et c’est une preuve que tu l’aimes ou que tu es stupide. Peut-être les deux. 

\- Beck, c’est…  
\- Je t’en prie, fais-moi confiance. Tu sauras tout très bientôt mais, en attendant, fais-moi confiance. Juste un court instant.

Il sait ce que ça représente pour toi de devoir fermer les yeux et de le laisser te guider, il n’a clairement pas mérité ta confiance dans les premiers temps mais maintenant, il a réellement changé. Il est sincère, totalement sincère. Tu regardes ses grands yeux bleus suppliants et finis par pousser un soupir. Priant pour prendre la bonne décision, tu poses ton front contre le sien. 

« Je te fais confiance. J’espère juste que tu ne risques rien. »

Vous vous serrez dans les bras l’un de l’autre, prêts à affronter la suite comme une vraie équipe. Tu ne sais pas encore si les nouveaux pouvoirs de Beck sont une bonne chose mais il faudra bien t’y faire. Vous vous décidez à rentrer, silencieux même si vous vous transmettez vos pensées par l’étreinte de vos doigts. Puisqu’il semble avoir rempli sa mission, ton ami ne se fait pas trop de souci et se sent même rassuré de t’avoir avoué son changement. C’est une nouvelle page qui s’écrit et il est prêt à devenir le héros de l’histoire.


	12. Mon âme ment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Beck a de véritables pouvoirs, il peut à présent modifier le réel autour de lui, plier les illusions à sa volonté. Il va enfin pouvoir être un partenaire à la hauteur, un héros que l'on acclame.  
Mais il doit aussi payer sa dette et Méphisto n'a pas fini de faire des affaires juteuses.

Le jeune homme suffoque, tente de tousser mais ne fait que s’étouffer dans son propre sang. Il rampe sur le sol glacé dans un pathétique effort pour sauver sa peau mais il sait déjà au fond de lui qu’il a perdu toutes ses chances. La lumière vacillante jette des ombres sur son visage déformé par la peur, ses cheveux sombres collés par l’hémoglobine coagulée. Il le savait, il savait qu’il ne fallait pas jouer avec le Diable. Quelque chose tombe sur lui et sa tête heurte violemment la pierre, ça y est, c’est la fin. Il pousse un ultime râle d’agonie en fixant avec horreur les prunelles émeraudes brillant dans l’obscurité. 

***

« Maria Hill, tu mérites que je t’embrasse mais je ne vais pas le faire parce que ce serait dangereux et que je ne veux pas mourir. Alors je vais juste te dire merci. » 

Tu réprimes ton envie de serrer l’agent dans tes bras mais la joie qui illumine ton visage pourrait éclairer toute la Tour Stark, tu es aux anges. Ça n’a pas été facile mais le SHIELD accepte officiellement de libérer ton équipier de son bracelet de surveillance (et de torture). Dès demain, il pourra le retirer sans crainte. Tu as hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle et comme il est déjà tard, tu files dans vos quartiers pour l’attendre. Ton cœur bat fort, tu imagines déjà sa tête, il va être ravi. Les heures s’égrènent, tu ne sais pas vraiment où il a pu passer. Tu as été chercher à la salle d’entraînement, dans ta chambre, dans la sienne mais tu l’as peut-être manqué. Refusant de céder à l’inquiétude comme te souffle une petite voix, tu t’installes dans un fauteuil pour patienter, quitte à t’assoupir à moitié. Entre tes mains, tu tournes et retournes la boule peinte censée prédire l’avenir mais que tu ne regardes même pas. 

Un bruit dans la pièce te tire de ta torpeur et tu ouvres les yeux, souriant en apercevant ton partenaire dans la pénombre. Pile quand tu as une grande nouvelle, il décide de n’apparaître qu’en pleine nuit…Ce n’est pas grave, tu lui tends la main en réprimant un bâillement, heureuse de le voir. 

« Te voilà enfin ! J’ai un truc à te dire, ça va te faire plaisir. » 

Mais au lieu de s’approcher ou de te répondre, ton amant reste statufié, ses yeux immenses regardant partout avec un air halluciné. Quelque chose ne va pas, il ne dégage rien de son assurance habituelle, il a l’air…choqué. Tu sautes sur tes pieds, t’approches pour le toucher alors qu’il laisse échapper une plainte. Sa main tremble sous la tienne et tu la sens rugueuse, comme couverte de quelque chose de sec. 

\- Y/N…Y/N, je suis désolé…  
\- Quentin, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu le repousses vers le lit, le fait asseoir le temps d’allumer la lumière. C’est alors que tu vois les éclaboussures qui marquent la peau de Beck, souillant ses joues, ses doigts. La teinte rougeâtre ne laisse que peu de doute mais tu ne remarques pas de blessure, ce n’est pas son sang. Les prunelles azur ne cessent de tourner en tous sens alors qu’il ouvre la bouche pour parler sans y parvenir. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé…je ne me souviens de rien. Y/N, je suis couvert de sang…je sais que ce n’est pas le mien. Ce n’est pas le mien mais je ne me souviens pas d’à qui il est. Tout est flou, je…je ne comprends pas… »

Tu lui prends les mains pour l’aider à se calmer, tâchant de ne pas trembler alors que tu sens la panique commencer à monter comme la mer se retire pour former une lame de fond. Jamais encore tu n’avais vu Quentin dans un tel état, jamais. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et son regard halluciné, il paraît atrocement fragile. Tu lui demandes de respirer profondément, le serres dans tes bras jusqu’à ce qu’il s’apaise un peu. Le visage enfoui dans ton cou, ton partenaire reprend peu à peu ses esprits, rassuré par ton odeur et ta chaleur. Il te garde contre lui, n’osant pas affronter ton regard car il sait que tout ceci est de sa faute et qu’il a commis une grave erreur. Quoi qu’il fasse, il semble qu’il finisse toujours à tes pieds pour confesser ses péchés. 

« Tout est de ma faute…J’ai signé un pacte avec le Diable en personne pour t’impressionner. Je crois que l’on appelle cela l’Orgueil, ou l’Avarice. Il ou elle est venu(e) me voir dans ma chambre, me proposer de me donner ma puissance d’avant en échange d’un service. Je ne savais pas que j’allais…je te jure que j’ai commencé par vouloir refuser mais…ses arguments étaient persuasifs. »

Il se souvient de ton image dans le miroir, toussant violemment après l’incendie où il a failli te perdre. Il ne peut pas nier que son souhait était égoïste mais…pas seulement. Tu l’écoutes attentivement, intérieurement désemparée face à la situation. Mais au fond, une idée commence à poindre même si tu n’en dis rien. Ton équipier a besoin de se calmer et de se reposer pour le moment, il n’est pas vraiment en état de gérer les choses. Tu ne devrais pas l’infantiliser mais c’est ta façon de montrer que tu tiens à lui. Et que tu ne lui en veux pas. 

« Nous allons régler ça ensemble. Pour le moment, il est trop tard pour réfléchir. »

Doucement, tu l’aides à se débarrasser de ses vêtements souillés, à nettoyer les tâches sur sa chair. Quentin te remercie à voix basse, te laissant pour une fois le guider dans chaque geste. Il en a assez fait et il est profondément touché par ta douceur et ta patience. Il ne te mérite pas. Enfin, vous vous allongez sur le lit, sa tête contre ta poitrine alors que tu lui caresses doucement les cheveux, passant et repassant tes doigts dans ses mèches sombres. Il écoute les battements de ton cœur et sent le sien ralentir, retrouver un rythme plus apaisé. La fatigue fait peu à peu mollir ses membres et il s’endort contre toi, se laissant bercer par ta présence rassurante. Jamais, jamais de sa vie, il ne s’est laissé aller dans les bras de quelqu’un mais il s’abandonne totalement et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves. Tu restes longtemps à lui caresser la tête, songeuse, avant de fermer les yeux à ton tour. Mais tu ne comptes pas dormir, tu en es incapable et d’ailleurs, le moment serait mal choisi pour se reposer. Articulant sans émettre le moindre son, tu prononces le nom de Méphisto pour l’invoquer ou du moins le rejoindre.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passe et tu songes déjà à allumer des bougies, à recourir des rites anciens et sombres quand tu sens ton esprit s’échapper très loin dans le noir, s’éloignant de la chambre et de Quentin. Tu ouvres les yeux pour apercevoir un être ni homme ni femme qui te sourit et tu sais que c’est un rêve, un rêve réel. Méphisto ne semble pas surpris de te voir et joue avec le bout de sa queue avec des gestes presque obscènes. Tu as affronté beaucoup de dangers mais la vision de ce démon écarlate aux yeux sans âme déclenche un frisson le long de ton dos. Cependant, tu ne comptes pas faire marche arrière, tu iras jusqu’au bout. 

« Y/N, je me doutais que tu ne prendrais pas longtemps à me rendre visite. Que puis-je pour toi, mon enfant ? »

Sans la moindre once de gêne, Méphisto s’installe dans un fauteuil en te regardant, le bout de sa cigarette électronique entre ses longs doigts rouges. Le diable fume…ou du moins, il/elle vapote. Cliché. Tu toises la créature en cherchant tes mots, penser à ton équipier t’aide à garder toute ta colère et ta détermination. Il faudra passer un marché, tu en as conscience mais en cet instant, tu ne songes pas à tout ce que tu peux perdre, seulement à celui qui pourrait disparaître si tu ne fais rien. 

« Je dois avouer que je pensais te rencontrer il y a de cela des années. J’aurais eu beaucoup de plaisir à torturer ton père si tu me l’avais demandé. Mais il semble que tu ais su avancer…dommage. »

L’entité démoniaque affiche un air déçu en soufflant une fumée sucrée qui emplit l’atmosphère et obscurcit ta vision. Pendant un bref instant, la brume semble virer au vert avant de redevenir blanche et tu sais que ce n’est pas un simple effet de ton imagination. Méphisto joue avec toi, étirant ses lèvres sombres en un sourire malicieux pour dévoiler des dents trop pointues pour être humaines. 

« Non…tu es là pour lui. Tu as vu une occasion de sauver son âme, littéralement, et tu as sauté la tête la première dans le trou du lapin. Toute cette compassion, ce désir irrépressible de rendre les autres heureux en te sacrifiant…chérie, tu as un cœur trop immense pour ce monde. »

Tu entends son rire résonner directement dans ta tête, acéré tout comme le choix du surnom. Tout ceci est un jeu de massacre psychologique et tu es comme une araignée devant un enfant sadique qui t’arracherait les pattes une ou une. Hors de question de perdre du temps, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver à Quentin pendant que tu bavardes avec le diable. Alors tu foudroies l’entité du regard avant de hocher la tête. Tu annonces d’une voix claire être venue effacer sa dette et les conséquences de celle-ci. 

\- Mais que me donneras-tu en échange ? Je n’ai que faire de ton âme, mon enfant, alors que m’offriras-tu en sacrifice ? Ton visage ? Des années de ta vie ? Tes jolis yeux ?  
\- Pourquoi des souvenirs ? Les années vécues doivent avoir une saveur particulière, non ?

Ce n’est qu’une supposition mais tu espères capter son intérêt et d’ailleurs, tu vois une lueur malsaine briller dans les prunelles immondes de la créature. Elle te fait signe de continuer et tu t’efforces de garder un ton calme en lui proposant non pas une mais trois ou quatre années de ton enfance, tous tes souvenirs entre tes six et tes neuf ans. Cela représente beaucoup de temps et tu espères que cela suffira. Mais le diable n’est pas dupe et il/elle éclate de rire en secouant la tête. 

« Bien essayé, ma chérie, vraiment. C’était une idée intéressante et j’aurais accepté si…tu avais des souvenirs de cette période. »

On ne trompe pas le démon si facilement et tu te sens changer de couleur, Méphisto sait que tu as oublié cette partie de ton enfance, que tu l’as refoulée au loin pour fuir certains traumatismes. Tu as voulu tricher et tu as perdu. Que peux-tu offrir d’autre ? Vas-tu devoir donner de véritables années de ta vie et raccourcir celle-ci ? L’être sans âge s’approche de toi et caresse ta hanche, son contact te donnant la nausée même si tu restes statique. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai pas l’intention de te mutiler, je ne prendrai ni tes membres ni ta voix. Je veux quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qui vient du plus profond de toi. Ce que je veux…c’est ça. »

La diablesse caresse soudain le bas de ton ventre et tu recules d’un bond, envahie de pensées répugnantes à l’idée de ce que l’on te demande. Mais non, il ne s’agit de faveurs sexuelles, rien d’aussi vulgaire. Méphisto dévoile ses dents en expliquant que ce que tu devras donner, c’est la possibilité pour toi d’avoir des enfants. Jamais tu ne pourras porter la vie en toi. 

« Ce n’est pas grand-chose comme tu le vois. Les enfants ne sont pas une obligation ou alors, tu peux en adopter. On vit très bien sans progéniture, crois-moi. La question est : es-tu prête à sacrifier cela pour lui ? »

Inutile de te montrer de qui il s’agit, tu songes très clairement au visage de ton partenaire. Pêle-mêle se mélangent les images, moments heureux ou douloureux, tous liés à Quentin Beck. Celui qui t’a utilisé. Celui qui a failli mourir. Celui qui a détruit des villes pour satisfaire son ambition. Celui qui cherche à se racheter. Celui qui t’a torturé. Celui qui a été torturé. Celui que tu aimes. 

« Vendras-tu l’avenir contre le présent ? »

La longue main tendue n’attend que la tienne pour sceller le pacte, les secondes s’étirent comme un filet de miel pour rendre l’instant plus solennel. Ce que tu vas réduire en cendres si tu acceptes peut sembler bien infime mais tu ressens tout le poids de cette décision. Tu prends une grande inspiration et pinces les lèvres avant de serrer la main de Méphisto, laissant la créature déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres pour valider votre accord. Déjà, tu te sens t’éloigner alors que le diable te parle encore. 

« Il gardera ses pouvoirs et son crime est effacé. En échange, ton corps sera à jamais une terre stérile. Amuse-toi bien, mon enfant. »

Corps et esprit se rejoignent et tu te retrouves à nouveau dans la chambre comme si rien ne s’était passé, comme si tout ceci n’avait été qu’un étrange rêve. Serré contre toi, Quentin est toujours endormi et tu sens sa respiration apaisée, le léger mouvement de son corps contre le tien. Avec un sourire tendre, tu effleures sa joue, heureuse de l’avoir sauvé, et laisses les larmes couler librement sur tes joues.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
